Confissões - Yoonmin
by ParkMinaRocah
Summary: BTS é um grupo de Kpop e já têm um tempo que eles são uma família unida. No início foi para ser o melhor grupo de Kpop que o mundo já viu, depois junto com a fama, se transformaram em uma família comum também, na qual nem sempre era fácil lidar. Sim! Era definitivamente a melhor coisa que aconteceu em suas vidas, mas e quando um dos membros se apaixona por outro?
1. Chills

Suga POV

Se você me perguntar quando começou, não sei se sou capaz de dizer. Eu lembro de uma vez em que eu estava tentando dormir entre as cadeiras, devo dizer incrivelmente desconfortáveis, da sala de espera antes de um evento promocional que envolvia vários grupos de Kpop, o nosso incluso. Jimin estava no único sofá da pequena e apertada sala bem na minha frente lendo algum mangá estranho, a cabeça abaixada, seus longos cílios fazendo sombra em suas olheiras mal disfarçadas por falta da sua habitual maquiagem.

Jimin ficava preocupado em um nível alarmante em época de promoções com espetáculos gigantes, seus dedos batiam contra sua perna que estava numa posição favorecida para parecer tanto musculosa, quanto macia. Ele sorriu para algo que lia e passou as mãos nos cabelos laranja, fazendo as mechas voltarem em câmera lenta enquanto seus lábios abriam sutilmente puxando o ar, minhas pernas se prensaram uma na outra de uma forma dolorida, para aliviar a tensão que eu nem tinha percebido que sentia.

No começo eu pensava que tudo que eu queria era ir até ele, deitar com a cabeça apoiada em uma de suas pernas, que apesar de parecer bem mais confortável do que a cadeira em que estava, não é como se eu tivesse esse tipo de intimidade. Não sei se essa foi a primeira vez que eu pensei nele de um jeito diferente, mas foi definitivamente aí que eu percebi o quanto aquilo parecia estranho demais para eu deixar passar despercebido, quero dizer , amigos não pensam assim, pensam ?

Até meu corpo me atraía para Jimin sem meu controle ou consciência, como um pequeno bastardo traidor.

Eu sentia minha audição se intensificando quando minha mente capitava uma de suas estridentes risadas em algum lugar próximo o suficiente, então tudo acontecia em efeito dominó, eu sentia os cabelos do meu pescoço se arrepiarem, meus músculos se retesarem.

Eu sentia uma imediata raiva de ter que compartilhar minha existência com esse corpo fraco e facilmente impressionável.

Dramático! Eu sei, mas como você esperava que funcionaria a mente de um compositor?

Hoje era um daqueles momentos em que eu estava deitado tentando tirar um cochilo e meu corpo sentiu a presença de Jimin mais próxima, transformando os pelos dos meus braços em vergonhosos fios estáticos.

\- Está com frio Hyung? - Jimin se aproximou se abaixando para ficar a altura do meu rosto.

Ok, eu não esperava que ele estivesse tão perto e cheirasse tão bem.

Eu estava com os olhos fechados, deitado de lado, braços cruzados, fingindo dormir, mesmo que meu corpo estivesse ridiculamente tenso e eu estava usando, pelo menos 70% da minha força muscular facial , para não enrugar a testa para o ridículo cheiro de morango que tinha a respiração do Jimin, que no momento estava por todo meu rosto, deixando minha mente turvada.

Estávamos ali já há um tempo, pelo menos é o que parecia para mim. Ele parecia ainda esperar uma resposta, eu juro que tinha dia que ele parecia uma criança.

\- Jimin. - chamei com a voz falhando e mais rouca do que imaginava por estar há muito tempo sem falar.

\- Hyung? - Jimin falou baixinho, parecendo um filhote decidindo se o dono estava feliz com ele ou não, com aquele tipo de excitação mal disfarçada.

Eu abri meus olhos aos poucos. Jimin estava com enormes olhos negros e brilhantes prestando atenção em toda minha expressão facial com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Meu corpo me traiu mais uma vez, fazendo meu estômago apertar de uma forma estranha, enquanto meu rosto parecia adormecer pela aproximação exagerada dele. Eu juro que esse garoto não tem nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal.

\- Sai - foi o que saiu da minha boca, baixo, mas alto o suficiente para fazer aquele sorriso desaparecer enquanto ele avaliava o quão bravo eu poderia estar.

Filhotinho, era o que ele parecia. Em algum lugar na mente eu sabia que era como chutar um ser indefeso, mas já faz um tempo que esse tipo de coisa não me incomoda ao ponto de me arrepender.

Ele saiu no momento em que meus olhos se fecharam novamente.

Meu corpo sentiu falta do cheiro enjoativo de morango no rosto, eu mentalmente me chutei por não ter controle sobre esse tipo de coisa, viver no meu corpo era um inferno de uma prisão, a porra de uma prisão.

Senti um tecido pesado ser colocado no meu corpo, cobrindo meus ombros.

\- Já pedi para eles diminuírem o ar condicionado Hyung. - Jimin sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo minha saliva parecer grossa demais para ser engolida com facilidade.

\- Não ligo. - resmunguei parecendo mais mimado do que rabugento, para ser sincero.

Quem conhecia Jimin sabia como era impossível não amolecer com aquele garoto, aliás eu desafio quem quer que seja para tentar. Vai falhar.

Ele sorriu notando a falha na minha armadura de indiferença, apertou meu ombro como se tivéssemos acabado de compartilhar uma espécie de segredo não falado e se afastou.

E é isso, meu corpo estava tenso , tornando a minha tarefa de dormir impossível e de bônus a sala estava quente pra caralho, mas não é como se eu quisesse explicar o braço arrepiado contrariando a boa vontade dele.

O tecido pesado no meu corpo era definitivamente o casaco dele, porque eu reconheceria o cheiro daquele perfume em qualquer lugar.


	2. I'm Done

Jimin P.O.V

\- Me dá um pouco? - perguntei para Jeongguk que segurava um pote de sorvete, provavelmente de baunilha.

Ele sorriu negando com a cabeça, mas colocou uma colherada na minha boca de qualquer forma.

\- Hmmm. - fiz um som um pouco pornográfico para provocá-lo, o que deve ter funcionado pois ele travou no ar a próxima colher com sorvete que estava prestes a me dar.

\- Eih! Hyung você não pode ficar fazendo esse sons. - ele disse me dando a colherada com sorvete já pingando.

\- Não posso? - sussurrei de forma preguiçosa.

JK levantou uma sobrancelha e fez aquela cara pervertida que ele estava ficando muito bom em fazer de uns tempos para cá.

\- Você não era assim . - eu disse fazendo uma falsa cara de indignação.

\- Muita convivência com você. - ele disse me dando mais sorvete.

\- Comigo ou com Taehyung?

Eu comecei a rir alto assim que ele me bateu no ombro com olhar de indignado.

\- Eih! Isso doeu.

Ele foi me dar outra colherada de sorvete, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir, fazendo um barulho estranho com a colher batendo no meus dentes.

\- Jimin-ah, olha a bagunça. - Jeongguk disse tirando a colher da minha boca e passando o dedo indicador no canto da minha boca.

Sujou aqui. - ele sussurrou lambendo seu dedo em seguida.

Para com isso, é sexy demais. - eu disse batendo no peito dele enquanto ria tão forte que minha cabeça ia para trás.

Alguém tossiu atrás de mim, tentando chamar nossa atenção. O problema em ficar perto de Jeongguk era que a gente perdia completamente a noção do que estava acontecendo à nossa volta . Eu me virei ainda sorrindo.

\- Suga Hyung, conseguiu dormir? - perguntei travado, com as mãos em punho em minhas pernas.

Deus! Aquele homem era gostoso, ele tinha os cabelos cor de menta bagunçados, como se tivesse acabado de fazer sexo ou de acordar e só de pensar na primeira opção minha mente parecia rodar em excitação, chegava a ser ridículo o quanto ele me excitava, ridículo porque dava para sentir de longe o quanto ele queria me manter afastado.

Ele tossiu de novo, provavelmente pelo tempo de silêncio excessivamente longo.

\- O Casaco. - ele disse, jogando o casaco que eu tinha colocado nele, para que ele dormisse quentinho, algumas horas antes.

Eu tentava disfarçar minha decepção o melhor que podia com um sorriso, enquanto assistia ele massageando a nuca, demonstrando constrangimento o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

\- Juro por Deus que vocês dois são as duas criaturas mais estranhas que já conheci. - Jeongguk disse atrás de mim.

Eu sorri e voltei a minha posição em frente ao JK que aproveitou para me dar mais sorvete.

\- Você não tem mão não? - Yoongi perguntou, sentando ao lado de Jeongguk.

\- Tenho. - respondi sem entender.

\- Então porque não come sozinho? Parece criança, sendo alimentado assim.

Eu travei onde estava, encarando o Yoongi da forma mais revoltada possível.

Jeongguk pegou uma colher cheia de sorvete e foi em direção a boca do Yoongi que aceitou o sorvete de bom grado e nós caímos na risada com a hipocrisia do Yoongi, não que ele se importava.

\- Jimin, sua vez. - Hoseok falou sentando ao meu lado, já pronto para o show.

Eu me levantei para a maquiadora fazer minha maquiagem e me arrumar, minhas mãos começaram a suar, o show era gigante e meu corpo parecia errado, eu saí cedo demais da dieta, todos iam reparar e comentar, eu não podia decepcionar meus fãs, eu só tinha a beleza como característica de destaque, se eu perdesse isso também, não teria nada para dar aos fãs, os Hyungs tinham qualidades absurdas perto da minha ridícula, que era só fechar a boca e me exercitar para obter e nem isso eu sabia fazer.

\- Pronto? - a maquiadora perguntou limpando o suor da minha testa com um lenço umedecido.

Eu concordei secando o suor da palma da minha mão no jeans.

\- Está se sentindo bem ? - ela perguntou limpando todo meu rosto para passar a base.

\- Só ansioso. - respondi fechando os olhos e fingindo que dormia para ela parar com as perguntas.

Acontece que eu acabei dormindo de verdade. Acordei com a maquiadora super gentil me chamando baixo.

\- Já ? - Perguntei sorrindo com o resultado no espelho.

Eu tinha sombra esfumada nos olhos de forma delicada quase imperceptível, a linha do meu maxilar estava destacada, parecendo muito mais másculo do que realmente era. A verdade é que meu rosto era bem redondinho quando não devia ser e a maquiagem só destacava o bonito e escondia o resto.

Minha roupa era incrível, calça preta mais justa do que o necessário, demarcando minhas coxas e bunda, até demais, se me perguntar. Um blazer preto com detalhes em branco e por baixo uma camiseta preta simples.

Hoje íamos fazer uma dança extremamente complicada de um grupo antigo, a música chamava Perfect Man, eu precisava prestar bastante atenção e me esforçar mais. Eu caí no meio de duas apresentações na última semana e ninguém falou nada, mas eu sabia que os garotos estavam decepcionados comigo.

\- Jiminnie-ssi tá pronto? Wow, você tá um pedaço de mal caminho. - Jeongguk falou entrando na sala de troca, me olhando inteiro.

\- Para de me olhar assim Kookie. - eu bati nele enquanto ria e escondia meu rosto no seu peito.

Eu estava com o cabelo laranja. No fansign as fãs disseram que eu ficava irresistível assim, mas elas me mimavam muito. Quando eu olhava no espelho eu não via tudo isso. Quero dizer, sim, eu estava bonito, mas não conseguia me transformar no deus da sedução que meus fãs diziam que eu era.

JK me abraçou, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

\- Só estou falando a verdade. - ele disse carinhosamente.

Meu corpo relaxou um pouco. Eu estava mais nervoso do que tinha notado.

\- Você também não está nada mal. - disse tocando no blazer dele que ao contrário do meu era todo preto.

JK era tão magro e forte e tinha tantos talentos, eu odiava ser mais velho que ele e não ter nem metade das qualidades de dança e vocal que ele tinha.

\- Vamos. - ele me abraçou por trás e fomos assim até onde todos estavam reunidos. Eu tinha sido o último a ficar pronto.

Yoongi nos olhou feio, mas trocou sua feição para uma de tédio tão rápido que eu poderia jurar que o ciúmes que eu vi em seus olhos era coisa da minha cabeça.

\- Estão todos aqui? - nosso líder perguntou sem realmente esperar uma resposta.

\- Hoje é um dia especial, nós vamos homenagear o grupo Shinhwa que é impressionante por estarem na ativa por tantos anos, o que significa que é uma honra terem nos escolhido, o que significa que não podemos errar. - RM pausou, provavelmente pensando numa forma de não machucar com as próximas palavras.

\- Eu não vou poder estar com vocês, infelizmente, mas por favor me deixem orgulhoso. Hoseok cuidado com o inglês e Jimin não caia.

Era isso, ele odiava me machucar, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Eu abaixei minha cabeça um pouco decepcionado.

\- Tenho que ir, me contem como foi depois.

Nos unimos em círculo para fazermos nosso ritual e nos afastamos depois do grito "Bang Bang Bangtan" de sempre.

\- Você está bem? - aquela voz grossa, que eu reconheceria até se estivesse embaixo d'água, falou atrás de mim.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda nervoso demais para falar.

\- Você vai se sair bem. - Yoongi falou segurando firme meu pescoço.

Eu senti um alívio imediato, enquanto sentia sua mão dividida entre fazer carinho e apertar forte o meu pescoço, me provocando arrepios na base da coluna.

Como se o tempo tivesse passado sem que eu estivesse presente, seu rosto mudou completamente, me deixando um pouco assustado, tenso e francamente, excitado.

Yoongi tirou seus olhos dos meus e inclinou sua cabeça de forma quase predadora, seus olhos foram descaradamente para o meu corpo e lambeu os lábios de um jeito incrivelmente sexy, podia parecer mentira, mas isso era raro.

\- Deus, você fica uma delícia nessa calça. - Yoongi se aproximou um pouco mais.

Nós estávamos muito perto da entrada do show, num corredor escuro. Não tinha ninguém por perto, provavelmente por ser muito cedo para estar ali. Eu nem sei porque tinha ido para lá, estava tão nervoso que não pensei no que fazia.

Tinha uma energia quase elétrica entre nós, nossos olhos devoravam um ao outro e o desejo de encostar em sua boca só para sentir sua textura, era insuportável. Eu encostei a cabeça na parede em que estava apoiado e mordi os lábios para não gemer.

Eu não duvidaria se esse homem, bem na minha frente, me fizesse gozar só com o olhar. Seus olhos negros pareciam furiosos enquanto assistia meu lábio ser torturado pelos meus dentes. Suas mãos saíram do meu pescoço e desceram até minha cintura, tocando em cada parte do meu torso, me deixando apreensivo. Eu não estava com o abdômen tão torneado a ponto de me sentir à vontade com o toque. Yoongi segurou forte minha cintura, apertando de forma bruta, aquilo definitivamente ia marcar, mas talvez fosse exatamente o que ele queria.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, prensando o resto do meu corpo contra a parede, colocou seu rosto no meu pescoço e uma de suas pernas entre as minhas me forçando abrí-las mais, nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, não fazia ideia do que tinha dado nele, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

\- Yoongi? - gemi em seu ouvido ainda assustado com o que estava acontecendo.

Ele beijou minha orelha e distribuiu beijos molhados pelo pescoço. Eu gemi no seu ouvido enquanto puxava seus cabelos para trás.

Yoongi soltou o ar de forma brusca indo com a cabeça para trás, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para chupar seu pescoço e lamber ao mesmo tempo um ponto específico entre o pescoço e a clavícula. Se eu sabia que ia ficar marca? Sim! Se eu me importava ? Nem um pouco.

\- Não. - Ele disse tentando se afastar, ótimo o Yoongi que eu conhecia voltou para atrapalhar.

Eu segurei seu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra fui descendo até encontrar um volume considerável na sua calça também apertada, minhas mãos pararam ali apertando um pouco, talvez muito, forte.

\- Jimin. - ele gemeu.

Jesus, ele gemeu meu nome, eu não podia acreditar, era o som mais lindo que eu já ouvi na vida. Eu poderia ouvir meu nome saindo daquele jeito de sua boca pelo resto da vida e ainda assim não me cansaria.

Yoongi aproveitou minha distração para se livrar de toda aquele mistura de braços e pernas. Ele ajeitou a calça jeans e passou a mão nos cabelos me olhando apavorado, como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

\- Deus! O que acabou de acontecer? - ele perguntou para ninguém específico, claramente assustado.

\- Você acabou de ficar de pau duro, foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele me olhou parecendo furioso.

\- Isso não devia ter acontecido.

\- Não? - perguntei ainda sem acreditar em tudo aquilo. Por que diabos ele parecia bravo?

\- Não.- ele respondeu firme.

E agora quem estava puto era eu.

Pouquíssimas coisas me deixavam furioso e eu acabei de descobrir que a cara de arrependimento do Yoongi depois de me provocar com sua maldita boca, era uma delas.

\- Cinco minutos. - um Staff com headphone e um tablet veio nos avisar ao mesmo tempo em que o resto dos meninos se aproximavam.

Eu ainda olhava furioso para o Yoongi. O que pouca gente sabia sobre eu ficar nervoso era que eu nunca fui muito bom em confrontos, então o que eu fazia em troca era provocar. Provocar muito, até o ponto da pessoa me implorar perdão ou morrer de arrependimento por ter me irritado. E o Yoongi ia se arrepender do dia em que se sentiu mal por ter encostado em mim.

Com uma confiança que nem eu sabia que tinha, finalmente entramos no palco.

\- Jimin. - Yoongi segurou nos meus braços, antes de atingirmos o palco principal.

Eu afastei sua mão e continuei andando. Nós paramos em linha reta com o holofote na nossa direção, impossível de ver qualquer coisa, só dava para ouvir a gritaria. Eu senti ele me encarando, mas quando eu olhei de volta, ele fingiu olhar outra coisa, V pareceu bem confuso entre nós, mas provavelmente decidiu ignorar mais do que prestar atenção.

A música começou, JK estava chamando toda atenção como dançarino principal, o público gritava mais que o normal, o que me deu coragem para rebolar muito mais que o necessário. Quando minha parte começou eu sabia que seria o momento perfeito. Eu fui para frente cantando, olhei para câmera bem na minha direção e dei meu melhor sorriso enquanto tirava aos poucos meu blazer e jogava de qualquer jeito no chão. Voltei para minha posição e continuamos dançando enquanto a platéia parecia ensandecida.

\- Que porra foi aquela ? - Hoseok perguntou me parando bruscamente com as mãos no meu braço.

\- Foi ruim? - perguntei com meu melhor olhar inocente enquanto dava de ombros parecendo confuso com a pergunta.

Hoseok soltou meu braço tímido com minha confusão.

\- Só inesperado, da próxima vez vamos ensaiar tudo o que você quiser fazer, para não ter erro. - ele ainda parecia tímido por ter me repreendido.

\- Desculpa. - disse fazendo bico, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na inocência.

\- Não foi nada. - Hoseok disse, correndo para alcançar o resto dos meninos, ou fugir de mim , não sei exato.

Nós estávamos indo para uma sala especial com câmeras e televisão para reagir à nossa própria dança. Me ver dançar era francamente o que eu menos queria no momento, eu sei que ia achar defeito, mas parece que estava na moda esse tipo de coisa e eu doaria meu próprio rim se isso fizesse minhas fãs sorrirem.

\- Você é o diabo vestido de anjo.- a voz de Yoongi quase me fez pular, eu não tinha percebido que ele ficou para trás.

\- Por que diz isso Hyung? - eu o olhei inocente enquanto sentia meus cílios longos encostarem preguiçosamente um no outro.

\- Por Deus Jimin, você nasceu para levar o mais santo dos homens para o pecado.

Eu só queria ter esse poder com um homem pensei, mas não disse.

Estávamos na sala de react, eu sentei no sofá com JK e V ao meu lado. Yoongi ficou o mais longe possível.

A dança começou na TV, os meninos brincavam e riam o tempo todo enquanto a câmera nos filmava.

Yoongi gritava JHoooooope a cada segundo, fazendo todo mundo rir, inclusive eu. Ele mostrava suporte sempre que necessário, principalmente ao Hoseok que era um tanto inseguro quando não era o principal dançando e ele fez a parte toda do Rap da música e estava nervoso com isso . Yoongi sempre sabia quando alguém não estava se sentindo bem e sempre mostrava suporte, do seu jeito, mas mostrava. O filho da puta era doce e gentil, quando queria. Sem querer ofender sua mãe, mas era.

\- Jimin-ssi que sexy. - JK gritou enquanto assistia eu tirando a roupa em rede nacional.

 _Ai meu Deus ! Por que fui fazer aquilo?_

Coloquei uma almofada no meu rosto enquanto todos gritavam que eu estava sexy, até que o JK tirou a almofada do meu rosto e eu olhei sem querer para câmera que nos filmava, tinha um visor ao lado que aparecia todo sofá, meus olhos foram direto para o Yoongi de forma magnética e ele estava mordendo os lábios enquanto tentava engolir a saliva. Eu olhei para tela e vi que a câmera tinha ficado em mim quase todo o resto da apresentação, não tinha visto isso, eu parecia concentrado na dança enquanto Yoongi, bem atrás de mim, parecia perdido olhando para mim mais vezes do que seria normal. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Eu sorri com a cena, me segurando muito para não gargalhar.

 _Deixar o Yoongi maluco ? Missão concluída!_


	3. Precaution is a bitch

Suga P.O.V

Quebra de tempo (Antes do Show)

Eu tinha acabado de acordar, com o cheiro doce do casaco de Jimin impregnado no nariz.

\- Você precisa levantar, sabe disso né?- RM falou, sem realmente olhar para mim.

Ele estava sentado de frente a minha cama improvisada, no sofá onde, não muito tempo atrás, havia o garoto de cabelos laranja que atormentava docemente meu sono.

\- Ele está na sala de pré preparação com o Jungkook. - RM disse, ainda olhando, para o que parecia, um celular.

Eu arregalei os olhos me sentando rápido demais.

Como diabos ele sabia?!

\- Não é como se você fosse a pessoa mais discreta do mundo, fica bem óbvio quando você acha que ninguém está olhando diretamente para você.

Eu o olhei ainda sem palavras, um pouco alarmado, ele era o Líder do grupo, eu podia até fazer piada ou marra, mas não é como se eu quisesse enfrentá-lo.

\- Eu não sei do que… - comecei.

\- Eu não acho que jogar a carta do "Eu não sei do que você está falando" vai funcionar aqui.

RM finalmente largou o celular no colo para me encarar.

Ficamos nos olhando, seus olhos estavam afiados, enquanto os meus, provavelmente confusos.

\- Eu não queria te assustar. - ele finalmente disse suavemente.

RM era o gênio do conflito, ele não te encurralava num canto até você o temer, ele o tratava com carinho e atenção até você se sentir à vontade para falar ou fazer tudo o que ele planeja para você.

Parece assustador, mas ele é uma boa pessoa, então é só você acreditar que é para o seu próprio bem e aceitar que dói menos. Se você conseguir deixar o orgulho de lado, vai descobrir que pôr sua vida nas mãos dele é reconfortante, apesar de provavelmente ser um fardo imenso nos carregar por todos esses anos nas costas.

Eu relaxei visivelmente, mas ainda comia minhas unhas, ansioso demais para controlar o impulso nervoso.

\- Eu preciso saber. - ele soltou, depois que viu que eu não pretendia quebrar o silêncio.

\- Como ? - perguntei ainda indignado, eu era reservado, não tinha jeito de ter deixado transparecer.

\- Eu sou meio que considerado o gênio do grupo sabe?! - RM respondeu ainda descontraído.

\- Não sei o que fazer. - abaixei a cabeça puxando os fios dos meus cabelos de forma agressiva.

Era um pouco assustador o fato de mais da metade da nossa conversa ser sem palavras, mas eu já tinha me acostumado a correr para acompanhar seu raciocínio rápido, pelo menos ele achava que eu tinha me acostumado então eu tinha que fazer de tudo para acompanhar, não queria me sentir inferior e ele sabia brincar com meu ego também. Deveria me irritar, mas me deixava afiado e pronto para enfrentar o mundo de Ídolo, que fora das quatro paredes, com jornalistas, fãs e haters era imprescindível.

Então acho que eu devia agradecê-lo?!

\- Yoongi. - ele me chamou, fazendo minha cabeça voltar na conversa que eu não queria ter.

\- Eu estou perdendo a cabeça com o Jimin. - coloquei toda a frustração que eu sentia nas palavras.

RM riu de forma carinhosa.

\- Jimin sabe ser charmoso, e não se engane, ele sempre consegue tudo o que quer. - ele fez uma pausa, olhando distante. - Quando Jimin parou no hospital por causa da extensiva e maluca dieta que ninguém sabia que ele estava fazendo, foram eu, Hoseok e Jin quem ficou noites em claro cuidando dele. - ele fez uma pausa.

\- V e Jungkook só bagunçaram, mas ainda assim a intenção era das melhores.

Eu estava olhando para nada específico, mas pude ver a precauções que ele parecia ter com as palavras.

\- Não estou te julgando. - foi o que ele por fim escolheu.

Bem, ele meio que estava.

\- Eu sei o quanto você sofreu com hospitais no passado e tudo mais, o que eu estou dizendo é que Jimin é sensível e por mais que eu não queira alimentar tudo isso que está acontecendo aqui, ele está absurdamente louco por você.

Eu o olhei espantando, mexendo de maneira desconfortável na cadeira por deixar tão explícito minha excitação com as palavras. Jimin era tão perfeito em tudo, não é como se eu achasse que ele iria olhar para um fracassado como eu, não Suga o K-Ídol foda que todo mundo idolatrava e sim o Min Yoongi todo ferrado que chegou por um milagre onde está.

\- Posso imaginar o que passa na sua mente agora e eu odeio travar toda essa frenesi acontecendo aí . - RM apontou para minha cabeça. - Eu vou ser sincero com você Suga, vou deixar nas suas mãos o que fazer com seus sentimentos, porque quem sou eu para mandar na vida dos outros, certo?!

Ele segurou o celular para se levantar sem perder o contato com meus olhos, demonstrando uma honestidade crua nos olhos que fazia qualquer um cair aos seus pés jurando lealdade. Me pergunto se ele sabe realmente de todo seu poder sobre as pessoas ou se ele nasceu para liderar mesmo.

\- Jimin é a pessoa mais caridosa e sensível que você vai encontrar nesta Terra e você é um cara todo fudido, eu faria o que fosse necessário para protegê-lo, mas não te vejo, nem nunca verei você como ameaça, irmão.

RM se aproximou de onde eu estava de forma relaxada.

\- Se você tiver certeza dos seus sentimentos por ele, tem todo meu apoio, caso contrário faça o possível para apagar o que ele sente por você, pelo bem dos dois.

Eu o olhei, ainda assustado com aquela pergunta martelando minha mente.

\- Sim, ele tá louco por você. Cuidado com o que vai fazer com essa informação. - RM respondeu sem que eu perguntasse.

Ele tocou carinhosamente no meu ombro, como um pai afetuoso, só para me irritar, ele sabia que eu odiava que me tocassem. Ele riu do meu incômodo e se afastou.

Toda vez que eu terminava minhas conversas com RM a frase " que porra acabou de acontecer?" Sempre vinha no final.

Quebra de tempo. ( Após o Show)

Tínhamos acabado de sair da sala de react, eu juro que eu queria fazer de tudo para honrar minha promessa com RM e me manter afastado de Jimin, afinal eu não fazia porra de ideia nenhuma do que estava sentindo, mas olhar para aquela bunda coberta por aquele maldito tecido que parece ter literalmente se colado ao corpo e sentir seu cheiro adocicado na ponta dos meus lábios por causa das chupadas e lambidas que eu dei em seu pescoço antes do show.

Deus! como era difícil, Jimin era a merda da droga mais viciante do mundo, não queria perto, não conseguia ficar longe.

Ele estava agarrado com o Jungkook, rindo e se provocando, eu deveria ter ciúmes devido aos meus sentimentos por Jimin, mas eles estão nessa há anos, se não rolou nada até agora eu duvido que rolaria, até porque Jungkook parecia em algo como amizade colorida com Taehyung.

Eu estava sério atrás deles, pensando no porque diabos ainda estava duro por causa do vídeo de Jimin tirando a roupa na televisão para todas aquelas pessoas.

 _Que merda ele tinha na cabeça quando fez aquilo?!_

Parte de mim diz que era só para me provocar, mas não é como se eu fosse tudo isso para ele se dar ao trabalho. A verdade é que Jimin não precisava fazer nada para conquistar alguém, era só ser ele mesmo que já estava ganho e eu estava longe de ser imune aos seus encantos, se ele tivesse falado SIM quando eu disse NÃO, antes do show, naquele corredor quente e mal iluminado, não é como se minha mente estivesse sã para discordar, mas ele teve a bondade de só ficar puto, me deixando respirar um pouco fora da sua rede intoxicante de sedução.

Nós entramos na sala verde para nos trocar e teve uma leve comoção com risadas e assovios antes que eu entrasse para ver o que era.

Jimin dava a risada mais gostosa do mundo, falhando com alguns soluços adoráveis enquanto batia em Jungkook que provavelmente estava tirando sarro de algo.

\- São lindas Jiminnie-ssi. - Taehyung falou acariciando um buquê enorme de flores pretas e brancas.

Eu empurrei Hoseok, que estava no caminho sorrindo feito bobo para as flores na mesa de centro e fui direto para geladeira pegar água junto com a primeira toalha que encontrasse, meu cabelo estava todo molhado, grudando na testa me lembrando que talvez eu precisasse cortar.

\- De quem é? - Hoseok finalmente perguntou.

Minha audição intensificou enquanto me apoiava na geladeira agora fechada, fingindo não me interessar por nada daquilo.

\- Ninguém? - Jimin falou tímido.

JK segurou seu corpo de forma possessiva enquanto Hoseok fazia cócegas no seu queixo e Taehyung pegava o bilhete das mãos do menor.

Meu corpo se impulsionou com alguma espécie de urgência em proteger o Jimin, até eu me tocar que ele estava seguro e literalmente me agarrar na geladeira, com a mão que não estava com a garrafa de água para me impedir de ser ridículo.

Jimin era extremamente fofo quando alguém fazia cócegas nele, ele parecia um anjo pequenininho. Pena que era o diabo quando queria.

" É irrelevante dizer o que você causa nas pessoas quando dança no palco, mas eu preciso dizer o quanto foi incrível…"

Meu corpo parou de me obedecer, ficando alerta para a possível ameaça à frente.

Os meninos gritaram um pouco nostálgicos, mas tudo morreu no silêncio quando Taehyung continuou a ler.

" Eu obviamente já sabia disso, por isso as flores já estavam aí antes de você terminar a dança, pensando agora, não sei se foi algo à altura, se é que existe algo que consiga ser comparado ao seu talento

\- Com carinho, seu amigo Taemin -".

\- Seu amigo é o caralho. - resmunguei comigo mesmo, enfiando água na boca, até sentir minha garganta reclamar do gelado e da velocidade, mas para ser sincero sentir algo me arranhar, me machucar era o mais próximo que eu conseguia chegar de evitar gritar para aquela sala inteira ir se fuder.

 _Que diabos estava acontecendo? Isso era ciúmes? Não podia ser!_

\- Vamos todos trocar de roupa, vocês precisam comer. - nosso Manager falou, substituindo Namjoon na hora de manter o controle.

Ele estava olhando para mim, eu sabia não porque estava vendo, pois meus olhos estavam fechados com a toalha gelada que eu tinha umedecido e colocado nos olhos. Eu sabia que ele me olhava, porque meu corpo estava quente e formigando e os pêlos dos meus braços arrepiados.

Eu tirei a toalha do rosto para encará-lo e não que surpreendesse meu sentido aranha, mas ainda era impressionante ele de fato estar me olhando. Restava só nós dois na sala e os staffs pareciam querer se enfiar em algum buraco para passarem despercebidos.

\- Você gostou do show hoje? - ele perguntou com inocência regrada de cinismo.

Como diabos esse garoto conseguia tal proeza, vai além dos meus conhecimentos.

\- Pra ser sincero já vi melhores. - falei indiferente, deixando o rosto de Jimin desanimado.

Era incrível como era fácil deixá-lo chateado. Eu estava prestes a me desculpar, quando vi o rosto dele se transformando assustadoramente em pura perversão. O resto do meu corpo terminou de se arrepiar por completo e eu quase revirei os olhos pela fraqueza, mas lembrei que o corpo ainda era meu, a única diferença é que era Jimin quem comandava.

\- Sabe Hyung. - ele se aproximou perigosamente. - De todas as coisas em que vimos hoje, não é como se algo tivesse me impressionado também. - ele olhou para minhas calças de forma tediosa me deixando com, no mínimo, uma vontade de bater naquela bunda enorme que chamava ainda mais a atenção com a aquela calça colada, Jimin deveria estar quebrando umas dez leis criminais usando aquele tipo de roupa, aquilo era definitivamente ilegal ou pelo menos deveria ser em algum lugar do mundo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando o excesso de pensamento gay que se alastrava aos pouco por toda minha mente, nunca havia acontecido antes, pelo menos não ao ponto de me deixar insano, mas sinceramente se existe alguém dessa geração que ainda alega ser 100% hétero, é porque definitivamente ainda não conhece a si mesmo.

Ou Jimin.


	4. Risk and Reward

Jimin POV

Eu senti o peso de um corpo em cima de mim, travando a circulação da minha perna, que já estava dormente.

Meus olhos abriram aos poucos, reagindo, não muito bem, à claridade que entrava no quarto através das enormes janelas de vidro. Tentei sair debaixo de Jungkook sem acordá-lo, mas não era uma tarefa fácil.

\- Para de mexer. - ele resmungou fazendo bico.

\- Você pesa.

\- Xiiiuuuuu, estou tentando dormir. - JK disse me agarrando como se eu fosse um gigante travesseiro.

Era assim desde de sempre, JK era o único que tinha o próprio quarto, eu dividia o meu com Hoseok, ainda assim toda a noite ele vinha deitar na minha cama ou na de Taehyung.

\- Kookie, por favor. - choraminguei ainda tentando escapar do seu aperto.

Jungkook era incrivelmente forte, eu nunca conseguiria sair dali se ele não quisesse, talvez eu devesse esperar ele dormir de novo.

Eu fiz carinho no cabelo dele com uma das mãos livres e ele relaxou o aperto.

\- Ainda temos um tempinho. - JK disse com uma voz carinhosa, parecendo um pouco arrependido em me segurar contra vontade.

\- Eu estou apertado, preciso usar o banheiro. - resmunguei me ajeitando melhor, preparado para ficar ali mais um tempo.

Ele me soltou virando para o lado contrário emburrado.

Eu coloquei meu travesseiro entre seus braços e pernas para me substituir o que ele agarrou de imediato parecendo mais feliz, aproveitei a oportunidade para correr para o banheiro, estava realmente apertado. Se as fãs vissem JK assim, todo amoroso, elas enlouqueceriam, esse lado ele nunca mostra quando tem uma câmera perto, o que é uma pena se quer saber minha opinião.

Ignorei o enorme espelho que ficava na entrada do banheiro me sentindo mal por ter comido mais do que devia ontem a noite, depois do show e usei o banheiro, entrando logo em seguida no banho.

\- Eu falei para você que não me interessa o que você faz da sua vida desde que você avise quando for dormir fora. - Kim Seokjin estava explicando educadamente aos berros para Yoongi no momento em que sentei na mesa do café ainda com os cabelos molhados do banho e a camiseta velha do pijama.

\- Jin, você está parecendo uma mãe falando desse jeito. - Yoongi falou ignorando completamente o fato de eu ter me sentando na mesa.

\- Não me interessa quem eu pareço, o que interessa é que eu sou mais velho e você tem que fazer o que eu mando. E você não vai dar bom dia não?

Jin estava olhando para mim por um tempo o que me fez entender que ele estava, provavelmente, falando comigo.

\- Bom dia, Omma. - respondi, fazendo Yoongi rir com uma colher de sucrilhos na boca.

Aquele sorriso era tão fofo!

\- Mais respeito. - Jin falou ao mesmo tempo que visivelmente desistia de bancar o responsável.

\- Então Yoongi dormiu fora? - Eu estava o encarando sem disfarçar nem um pouco, ele estava com o mesmo casaco de ontem, o cabelo verde menta bagunçado e a cara de sono.

Ele era lindo até quando estava foda-se para aparência.

A risada estridente e a voz grossa de Taehyung entrando na sala tirou toda minha atenção de Yoongi.

\- Tudo que eu sei é que Jungkook fez Jimin de refém na cama hoje. - Hoseok disse sentando ao meu lado enquanto deixava um beijo no meu rosto.

\- Juro que senti pena dele por vários minutos e olha que eu não costumo sentir pena de ninguém. - Taehyung disse pegando um bolo de arroz frito do prato de Jin que só ignorou o desrespeito.

Taehyung sabia ser insuportável quando queria, mas não é como se alguém tivesse algum controle sobre o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, então era comum você ver todos em volta só vendo até onde a coisa toda ia parar.

\- Como vocês sabem ? - perguntei rindo de tudo aquilo.

\- Estávamos dormindo do seu lado.- Hoseok respondeu.

\- Vocês dois não tem quarto não? - perguntei rindo do JK brigando pela caneca em forma de homem de ferro com o Tae. JK ganhou e Tae ficou massageando os dedos meio rindo meio morrendo de dor, eu o entendo JK não tem noção da metade de sua força.

\- Me contem o milagre que fez Taehyung acordar cedo junto com todo mundo. - RM entrou agitado enquanto mexia no celular.

\- Namjoon, conversa com Yoongi sobre não avisar quando dormir fora? - Jin falou a um RM distraído ainda em pé à nossa frente.

\- Yoongi me mandou uma mensagem ontem avisando. - RM falou.

Todos se entreolharam na mesa confusos.

\- Por que diabos você não me falou? - Jin perguntou gritando.

\- Não achei necessário, agora todo mundo levanta e vai se arrumar, temos VLive para filmar hoje e já estamos com o horário apertado. - RM falou indo em direção ao corredor, provavelmente indo falar com o Manager que morava no andar abaixo do nosso.

Todos ignoraram o que RM disse ainda comendo, eu fui o primeiro a levantar empurrando JK e Hoseok, usando a desculpa que era para me ajudar a escolher uma roupa, assim RM tinha menos dois para se preocupar, ele andava bem estressado.

\- Estão todos prontos? - RM gritou da porta da frente do apartamento.

Eu estava na cozinha procurando um copo térmico que resolveu se esconder de mim.

\- É sério, estou indo embora sem vocês. Jimin? - RM berrou fechando a porta com força.

\- Já vou. - gritei para ninguém específico.

\- Ele é muito lerdo, parece que não consegue andar. - Jin falava para RM na porta da Van. Eu era o último a sair e ainda quase tropecei na entrada fazendo os meninos bufarem mais um pouco.

\- Aish! Jimin por que você tem que ser assim? - RM perguntou me apressando com as mãos.

\- Ele foi o primeiro a se arrumar porque tem que ser o último a sair do apartamento? - ouvi Hoseok perguntar mais curioso do que chateado por fazê-los esperar por mim.

\- Trouxe para você, já que não teve tempo de tomar café. - falei baixinho entrando na Van arrependido por deixar todo mundo me esperando.

RM ficou olhando o copo térmico com café em choque, mas entrou na Van sem falar nada.

Não sei o quanto disso foi coincidência, mas eu estava ao lado de Yoongi na Van e ele parecia tenso por isso.

\- Você dormiu fora. - eu falei só confirmando o fato.

Minha cabeça estava abaixada e eu transbordava insegurança e não é como se eu quisesse saber onde ele estava, mas também não era bem meu estilo manter a boca fechada quando precisava.

Yoongi notou minha chateação e segurou minha mão meio sem jeito olhando para qualquer lugar menos para mim, parecia quase doloroso para ele demonstrar carinho, era até um pouco engraçado.

\- Eu estava na oficina Jimin. - Yoongi falou esfregando o indicador na minha mão para me tranquilizar.

Ele tinha uma espécie de galpão que chamava de oficina, onde projetava e construía móveis e essas coisas. Ele sempre ia para lá para desestressar ou algo assim, era um passatempo estranho, mas era Yoongi e muita coisa na vida dele era obscura demais para alguém tentar entender o porquê.

\- Na oficina? - perguntei claramente aliviado.

Ele riu de mim, mostrando aquele sorriso gengival lindo que foi a causa do stage name dele ser Suga, por causa do sorriso doce. Eu parecia hipnotizado.

Ele notou algo no meu olhar e se afastou imediatamente, colocando o capuz e se apoiando na janela para dormir, ou fingir que dormia. Eu tinha uma teoria de que pelo menos 70% dos momentos em que Suga ia dormir ele realmente dormia, ele odiava interação desnecessária e fingir dormir é provavelmente a melhor estratégia dentro de um grupo baderneiro como o nosso.

\- Será que podemos conversar? - perguntei para ele, que claramente me ignorava.

\- Não agora, quero dizer, depois. - eu continuei.

Silêncio.

Eu olhei o trânsito pela janela do outro lado de onde eu estava, parecia que ia chover.

\- Mais tarde. - ouvi Yoongi dizer de forma abafada.

Meu sorriso era ridículo depois disso.

[ Quebra de tempo]

\- Hoje foi complicado. - RM disse se jogando no sofá da sala.

Nós tínhamos feito o programa do VLive por quase duas horas no sol, depois fomos para estúdio ensaiar uma parte do Fiesta, o evento especial que fazíamos para o nosso fandom, as Armys. Era geralmente muito engraçado, mas graças a elas ganhamos uma premiação importante e depois de muito choro e agradecimentos decidimos fazer várias coisas especiais que envolvia muita dança e músicas para o evento, era muito corrido porque era no meio do Comeback mas era gratificante e ver o sorriso das Armys fazia tudo valer a pena.

Estávamos reunidos para assistir um filme ou qualquer coisa, eu estava no celular cavando todas as compilações novas que as criativas Armys criaram com um evento de fotos para Puma da semana passada, depois fui para o twitter ver o que tinha por lá e tudo parecia tranquilo e feliz até me deparar com aquele comentário. Era engraçado como depois de passar por mil comentários me elogiando um que falava mal me incomodou, a pessoa parecia achar minhas bochechas cheias demais e os casacos de inverno aumentava ainda mais meu peso, não é como se o comentário fosse sem sentido, a pessoa era só observadora e ao lado dos meninos eu realmente parecia uma criança gorda e sem graça.

\- Você ouviu? - Yoongi estava falando comigo.

Ele estava sorrindo e que sorriso, eu não consegui deixar de sorrir de volta.

\- O que disse?

\- Vamos conversar? - ele tocou minha mão delicadamente se agachando para ficarmos na mesma altura, porque eu estava jogado no chão entre as pernas de Tae que mexia no meu cabelo de um jeito que com certeza ia deixar nó, mas ele parecia gostar então, por que não?

\- Você parece distraído baby. - Yoongi falou fazendo meu corpo tremer com o jeito em que ele pronunciava cada palavra.

\- Talvez outra hora? - sussurrei tentando esconder minha chateação.

Yoongi negou com a cabeça me puxando do chão.

\- Agora.

Ele estava literalmente me puxando em direção ao seu estúdio, que parecia mais seu quarto que qualquer outra coisa, ele praticamente morava no lugar.

Ninguém na sala pareceu reparar que saímos ou pelo menos não se importaram, tirando Tae que olhava para Yoongi como se ele tivesse acabado de tirar o brinquedo favorito de suas mãos, mas ele era seu Hyung não ia contradizê-lo por nada, sem contar que antes que eu virasse o corredor ele já tinha encontrado outra distração que aparentemente envolvia os cabelos de Hoseok.

Entramos no estúdio, era trancado e tinha senha para entrar, Yoongi era extremamente ciumento com suas coisas, ele passou por muito para merecer tudo isso, ele dizia que tinha mais valor quando vinha assim.

Ele esticou o sofá até virar uma pequena cama, pegou cobertas e enormes e almofadas de um armário.

\- Você devia fazer daqui o seu quarto. - falei rindo da cama improvisada que ele montava com bastante atenção.

\- E não é?

Eu ri dele parado com uma carinha debochada enquanto sentia aquele tipo de silêncio constrangedor vindo, mas nunca veio. Yoongi parecia extremamente relaxado.

\- Vem. - ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou para deitar junto com ele na cama.

Era estranho quando em alguns momentos só de olharmos um para o outro tudo pegava fogo e em outros momentos podíamos nos abraçar e ficar quietinhos embaixo de um cobertor de forma tranquila, não que isso fosse comum, na verdade a única vez que ele deitou comigo assim, foi quando voltei do hospital, depois de ter ficado doente. Yoongi foi o que pareceu mais abalado com tudo aquilo, mas ele era sensível para esse tipo de coisa.

Não se engane as mãos de Suga ainda queimava toda parte do meu corpo em que ele tocava, mas eu não estava com cabeça para isso e ele parecia saber sem ao menos perguntar.

Suga ligou a tv deixando em um filme com o volume baixo sem intenção alguma de ver.

\- Você me acha feio? - perguntei sem conseguir segurar minha língua mais uma vez.

Yoongi se remexeu atrás de mim incomodado.

\- Por que essa pergunta Jimin?

Eu me apertei mais ao seu abraço deixando a gente oficialmente de conchinha.

\- Eu li num lugar. - balancei os ombros fingindo indiferença.

Yoongi cheirou meus cabelos e me apertou mais forte, causando uma montanha russa de emoções que eu não saberia descrever nem se quisesse.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, eu perdi a noção do tempo, até ouvir a voz do Yoongi me devolvendo para a realidade com a estática que sua voz causava toda vez que tocava minha orelha.

\- Antes de te conhecer eu não achava que era possível alguém ser perfeito, quero dizer, tem que ter algum defeito certo?!

Eu concordei com a cabeça virando em sua direção e encarando seus olhos negros que juro, sabiam brilhar de forma única.

\- Mas então eu conheci você.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo sem nos mexer nem por um segundo, se não fosse pelo som da tv, eu juraria que o tempo tinha parado.

\- Você é perfeito Jimin, qualquer um que fale ao contrário, definitivamente não te conhece.

Eu fiquei encantando com o elogio, ele parecia sem graça, mas não desviou o olhar.

\- Você é incrível - falei ainda tocado com a abertura que ele estava me dando para seu outro lado.

\- E você só percebeu agora? - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas me dando aquele olhar de "fazer o que né" que era sua marca registrada.

Eu bati em seu ombro sorrindo abertamente até acabar as forças e meu rosto doer com o sorriso que estava pregado no rosto e não queria ir embora.

\- Jimin, posso te tocar? - Yoongi perguntou parecendo nervoso.

Se eu pensei besteira não falei nada.

Eu concordei com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que sentia suas mãos pálidas tocar minhas bochechas.

Encolhi um pouco, com medo dele me achar redondo demais, mas então a coisa mais estranha do mundo aconteceu, Yoongi simplesmente começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga, cortando toda a energia sufocante que rondava sobre nós.

\- PARA. - eu meio gritei, meio gargalhei, deixando minha risada com aqueles soluços que eu odiava, mas Yoongi só parou quando lágrimas começaram descer pelo meu rosto, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na minha barriga, provocando arrepios não necessariamente associados com as cócegas.

Passei minha mão pelos cabelos, o colocando para trás e lambi os lábios, tentando me acalmar enquanto tomava conhecimento do quanto sua boca estava próxima da minha.

\- Como uma pessoa pode ser tão sexy e tão fofa ao mesmo tempo? - ele perguntou limpando minhas lágrimas e sorrindo daquele jeito apaixonante.

\- Jimin, não sei onde você leu essas merdas que disseram sobre você, mas pessoas têm direito a ter diferentes opiniões, não estou dizendo que não, mas elas não tem nenhum direito de ofensa gratuita. O que não significa que vão deixar de dizer só porque é errado. - ele alisou meus cabelos antes de continuar.

\- Você é incrível, tem um coração maravilhoso e é sexy pra caralho, na dúvida, acredita só no que eu falar a partir de agora, combinado?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, bem mais relaxado que antes.

-O que? Não ouvi. - Yoongi colocou uma das mãos no ouvido, ainda sorrindo.

\- Combinado. - eu disse sorrindo ainda mais.

Ele derrubou um das mãos, que apoiava minha cabeça, suas pernas terminaram de me virar de frente para ele enquanto ele estava quase inteiro em cima de mim.

\- Uma promessa deve ser selada com um beijo. - Yoongi disse antes de encostar sua boca na minha.

Seus lábios estavam quentes e úmidos, ele pressionou um pouco mais me pedindo permissão com sua língua, a sensação da sua boca era inimaginável, eu pensei várias vezes nisso antes e nenhuma das vezes chegava perto do que eu estava sentindo agora.

Nossas línguas se completavam de uma forma incrível e ondas estáticas surgiam quando Yoongi me puxava ainda mais pra perto.

Eu soltei um gemido completamente espontâneo e o corpo inteiro dele reagiu a isso.

\- Suga. - eu sussurrei com o pouco de ar que restava dos meus pulmões quando finalmente nos afastamos para respirar.

\- Fala de novo? - Yoongi pediu.

\- Suga. - disse de forma provocativa enquanto mordia os lábios.

\- Fica bom na sua boca. - Yoongi sussurrou, com sua voz carregada de segundas intenções na qual meu corpo estava feliz em corresponder.

\- Suga Oppa. - resmunguei manhoso.

\- Porra Jimin, você vai acabar comigo desse jeito. - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, parecia descontrolado.

Eu adorava o Yoongi sem saber o que fazer comigo, era muito excitante.

Eu vi que ele não se aproximou mais então fui até seu pescoço e chupei toda sua pele sensível, dando algumas mordidas e lambidas no processo, isso ia ficar muito feio amanhã.

\- Jimin. - Yoongi gemeu no meu ouvido e Deus! Como aquilo era bom de ouvir.

Eu mordi sua mandíbula enquanto descia as mãos até seu moletom.

Suas pernas vacilaram assim que eu apertei o volume entre elas, me dando a chance de deitá-lo na cama ao mesmo tempo em que me impulsionava pra ficar por cima.

\- O que você está fazendo? - sua voz saiu falhada.

\- Tirando um cochilo. - levantei sua blusa para sugar seu mamilo de forma nada delicada.

Yoongi gemeu mais uma vez.

\- Não. - ele sussurrou, mas ainda assim saiu firme, me deixando arrepiado.

Não tinha desastre terreno que faria eu parar agora.

\- O que disse? - perguntei colocando minha mão por dentro da calça e apertando seu pau já extremamente duro e derramando pré-gozo.

Yoongi gemeu com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta numa feição estática de puro prazer e empurrou o quadril em minha direção, implorando por contato o que eu prontamente respondi, acariciando sua glande com o indicador.

Meu Deus eu nem tinha feito nada, como diabos ele ficou tão excitado?

\- Você sabe que não podemos fazer isso certo? - ele perguntou, literalmente entre gemidos.

\- Sei. - respondi aos sussurros no seu pescoço, que se arrepiou por ainda estar molhado das minhas lambidas nada sutis.

\- Só confirmando. - Yoongi disse baixo, eu quase não consegui ouvir direito, mas não é como se eu estivesse prestando alguma atenção no que dizíamos no momento.

Eu afastei a coberta a nossa volta e tirei seu moletom com as mãos um pouco sem controle devo admitir, elas tremiam ridiculamente. O que estávamos fazendo tinha um impacto catastrófico em todos os ângulos das nossas vidas e não necessariamente de um jeito bom.

\- Jimin. - Yoongi parecia alerta novamente.

Quer saber? Não é como se eu não pudesse fazer algo por mim para variar.

\- Se não for para dizer meu nome enquanto geme, não quero. - falei lambendo os dedos da mão que segurava seu pênis há poucos instantes.

\- Você é minha perdição Jimin. - ele respirava com dificuldade, enquanto castigava seus lábios com os dentes.

\- Ok, você pode dizer coisas assim também. - eu beijei todo seu peitoral, até sua linha V, que eu nunca tinha reparado o quão bonita e bem demarcada era. Desci mais ainda encontrando seu pau todo molhado e duro. Inclinei a cabeca agora lambendo sua glande sem desviar os olhos dos dele, que pareciam os de alguém alucinado.

Não era minha primeira vez e definitivamente não era a de Yoongi também, mas algo na forma em que nos olhavámos, fazia tudo pegar fogo de forma única.

Ele gemia e fechava os olhos enquanto eu passava a língua por toda extensão do seu pênis e ver Yoongi perder os sentidos só com a minha língua mexia com meu corpo.

\- Jimin. - Yoongi gemeu manhoso e sem nenhum controle sobre a situação.

Oh Deus! Se isso vendesse no iTunes eu comprava.

Eu gemi com seu pau na boca, gerando uma vibração que ele com certeza sentiu.

Yoongi estava com suas mãos no meu ombro apoiadas delicadamente, mas seus olhos eram selvagens, quase lunático.

Eu o olhei com o melhor olhar de criança inocente enquanto pegava suas duas mãos e as colocava na minha cabeça.

Ele parecia curioso, sem saber o que eu ia fazer.

Apoiei uma mão em cima da dele e empurrei minha cabeça até todo seu pênis estrar na minha garganta de uma vez.

Eu não conseguia respirar e estava me controlando muito para não engasgar, mas Yoongi me olhava espantado e de forma quase predadora então valeu a pena, fora que ele entendeu a mensagem e começou a guiar minha cabeça com sua mão cada vez mais selvagem.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu não conseguia deixar de gemer com o olhar de prazer que Yoongi tinha no rosto.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e puxou meu cabelo até que ele saísse por inteiro da minha boca, com muita resistência da minha parte.

\- Eu vou gozar. - ele me alertou, como se não fosse óbvio, por um momento ele pareceu em sã consciência de novo e pensava se fazia algo ou não, mas no outro instante ele estava empurrando meu rosto até seu pau bater com força na minha garganta novamente.

Aquilo doeu para porra e me pegou de surpresa e o fato de Yoongi não ter tido nenhum cuidado comigo fez o meu pênis latejar da forma mais dolorosa possível, todo mundo tinha cuidado demais comigo, como se eu fosse de porcelana, isso é uma merda para o ego. Yoongi foi o primeiro que entendeu isso.

Ele estocou várias vezes na minha garganta, subindo seu quadril até que eu engolisse ele todo.

Minhas unhas cravaram nas suas coxas fazendo ele gritar de dor ou de prazer, não dava para saber mais.

Eu mexi meus quadris nos lençóis, procurando algum contato para aliviar o incômodo que eu sentia no meu pau extremamente duro, enquanto Yoongi gozava por toda a minha boca.

Eu estava tentando engolir tudo da melhor forma possível, mas dei uma engasgada, o que o assustou, ele tirou seu pênis de forma repentina e um pouco do seu gozo escorreu pelo canto dos meus lábios, até o queixo.

\- Você fica tão lindo assim. - Ele falou me olhando com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Assim como? - assustei com o som da minha voz falhando.

\- Com a minha porra na sua boca.

Eu o olhei como se não tivesse noção do que acabei de ouvir e da forma mais imprevisível possível passei o dedo pelo meu rosto sujo e lambi inocentemente o vestígio de gozo que tinha ali.

\- Isso foi sexy pra caralho. - ele disse, me puxando para um beijo.


	5. The Last Night

Jimin POV

A chuva batia em alguma janela por perto, mas não foi ela quem me acordou. Eu estava ouvindo um som de piano, uma canção baixa e constante que eu definitivamente não conhecia.

Meus olhos resolveram abrir depois de muita discussão interna.

Yoongi estava sentado no piano, metade entediado, metade apaixonado por algo que criava.

\- É linda Hyung. - eu tentei falar, minhas cordas vocais estavam distruídas.

O pensamento do que fizemos na noite anterior me tomou em cheio, meu rosto o esquentou e eu sabia exatamente a visão que Yoongi tinha no momento.

\- Fofo, você ficou todo vermelho. - ele disse ficando vermelho também.

Ficamos um tempo nos olhando, ainda sem saber muito o que fazer.

\- Vou tomar banho. - foi minha maravilhosa resposta para a situação.

\- Vai? - ele perguntou sorrindo de lado cinicamente.

[ Quebra de tempo - Noite passada]

\- Você fica tão lindo assim. - Ele falou me olhando com os olhos brilhantes.

\- Assim como? - assustei com o som da minha voz falhando.

\- Com a minha porra na sua boca.

Eu o olhei como se não tivesse noção do que acabei de ouvir e da forma mais cínica possível passei o dedo pelo meu rosto sujo e lambi inocentemente o vestígio de gozo que tinha ali.

\- Isso foi sexy pra caralho. - ele disse e me puxou para um beijo.

Ele tinha um gosto tão bom e sua boca estava tao quente e ficava ainda mais gostoso quando ele mordia meus lábios e depois passava a língua como que para aliviar a dor que ele mesmo causara.

Yoongi mal encostou em mim e eu já gemia alucinado.

\- Você está tão excitado baby. - ele disse preguiçosamente enquanto me tocava.

Nada além de pequenos gemidos de prazer saíam da minha boca.

\- Vem comigo.

Ok. Isso me despertou totalmente do transe em que estava.

\- O que? - perguntei em dúvida, mas levantei mesmo assim.

Yoongi me puxou até o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, verificou a temperatura calmamente. Se fosse para explicar a situação, eu faria de várias formas, que gerariam resultados como Norte e Sul, Gelo e Fogo, Ódio e Paz. Seu corpo sem nenhuma roupa para atrapalhar, era a visão dos céus, sua pele pálida como leite e suas pernas pouco torneadas era como olhar para uma peça de arte, nada era exagerado nele, ele era perfeito e a forma como ele estava pouco se fudendo para esse fato era mais atrativo ainda, olhar aquele momento de uma perspectiva privilegiada era tão pacífico, eu não me incomodaria em fazer isso para sempre, mas então sem avisar, vinha o fogo que eu sentia querendo só obrigá-lo a me fazer gozar mil vezes e foda-se a merda de perspectiva previlegiada e assim variava meus pensamentos.

\- Yoongi. - chamei irritado, enquanto ele parecia quase dormir pegando coisas pelo banheiro e colocando no box. Ele estava sem nenhuma roupa e aquela bunda rebolando na minha cara não estava fazendo nada para ajudar na minha ereção, que confesso já não era mais a mesma de antes.

\- Calma, Yaegiya. - ele disse me ajudando a tirar a roupa, eu me assustei com o apelido. Aquela expressão só era usada entre namorados, mas ele estava tirando minha roupa, não é como se eu fosse dissertar sobre o assunto agora.

A água quente caia pelo meu corpo, causando arrepios por toda pele.

\- Você é tão lindo. - ele me olhava de uma distância pequena.

Eu joguei os cabelos para trás para conseguir olhá-lo, mas não seria possível de qualquer forma porque ele me girou 180 , me deixando virado para parede. Eu só tive tempo de apoiar as mãos na parede antes que meu rosto batesse contra o azulejo. Yoongi contou com meu bom reflexo para não me machucar.

Ele estava apoiado completamente nas minhas costas agora e sentí-lo ali me deixou muito excitado, muito mais que antes.

\- Você está tão duro. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto tocava no meu pênis já torturado o bastante por essa noite. Eu o sentia pulsar em sua mão, que no momento fazia movimentos um pouco desajeitados, como se ele estivesse sem controle também, o que deixou minha única função, a de sustentar as próprias pernas, quase impossível.

Eu resmunguei chateado quando senti ele afastar a mão e ele riu do meu desespero.

Yoongi pegou algo, que eu acho que era sabonete líquido e passou nas mãos voltando a atenção para o meu já quase explodindo pênis.

\- Yoongi. - eu gemi enquanto meu corpo tremia com o movimento de suas mãos.

Ele puxou meu cabelo para trás em resposta, deixando minha cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

\- Tá bom assim Jiminnie? - ele aumentou ainda mais a pressão quando eu não respondi.

\- Tá. - foi o que saiu engasgado da minha boca.

Yoongi me afastou um pouco de si e tocou minhas costas, a arranhando com suas unhas curtas, minha mente estava nublada e meu corpo esquentando de um jeito desordenado. Ele me soltou por um tempo, o que eu, por incrível que pareça, agradeci porque era a única forma de pôr ar, de maneira descente, nos pulmões. Suas mãos voltaram com mais do que parecia ser sabonete e delizaram pelo meu corpo, deixando alguns apertos aqui e ali.

Minha testa encostou no azulejo gelado provocando um alívio passageiro, no mesmo instante em que eu senti seu dedo afundando aos poucos na minha entrada.

\- Porra. - praguejei colocando minhas mãos em punho acima da cabeça e travando a mandíbula.

Aquilo era tão bom.

\- Não sabia que existia palavrões no seu vocabulário bebê. - ele afundou ainda mais seu dedo na direção exata da minha próstata, o que eu respondi com um grito de surpresa e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mas parece que eu estou aprendendo muito sobre você hoje. - Yoongi falava enquanto surrava minha próstata com movimentos lentos e fortes.

Como diabos ele fez isso? Aish, cansei de tentar procurar o motivo de Yoongi ser incrível nesse tipo de coisa, até porque não tem como não achar impressionante, eu não tive muitos relacionamentos no passado, mas definitivamente tive uma boa parcela de relações sexuais e a dificuldade de achar meu ponto G sempre foi um ponto em comum entre elas, é só o que eu tenho a dizer.

Os dedos dos meus pés se atrofiaram como prova do quanto eu sofria com toda aquela onda de prazer, então não me julgue por ter soltado agradecimentos há um poder superior quando Suga tirou seu dedo interrompendo a pressão.

Eu suspirei um pouco mais aliviado.

\- Não. - foi o que eu consegui chorar/gemer quando Yoongi se ajoelhou e colocou a língua na minha entrada ao mesmo tempo que me masturbava com uma mão e a outra apertava minha bunda.

Meus olhos giraram em torno da própria órbita, sua língua quente afundava cada vez mais dentro de mim e sua mão firme no meu pênis era demais, era tudo muito para mim.

Ele deve ter percebido porque levantou de forma brusca a tempo de conseguir me segurar antes que eu caísse feito um boneco no chão.

Sua mão me sustentava pela cintura, mas ele não parecia sentir pena de mim, pois a pressão dos seus movimentos diminuíam e aumentava de acordo com a frequência que eu quase gozava. Ele estava prendendo o meu gozo de propósito.

Como diabos ? A desisto de entender o quão foda aquilo era.

\- Geme mais para mim, Baby? - ele beijava meu pescoço, fazendo movimentos lentos com o quadril. seu pênis estava duro e ele o apertava na minha bunda da forma mais provocativa possível.

\- Yoongi por favor, não dá mais. - eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que lágrimas literalmente saíam dos meus olhos enquanto eu dizia isso.

\- Por favor o que Jimin? - a voz áspera de Yoongi ressoaram pelo meu ouvindo parecendo atingir até os ossos mais resistentes do meu corpo, me deixando mais alerta, ele estava visivelmente tão excitado quanto eu.

\- Me deixa gozar, por favor. - falei implorando.

Sim, eu já estava implorando a esse ponto.

Yoongi aumentou ainda mais a pressão da sua mão em volta do meu pênis e a movimentou em uma velocidade assustadora, meu corpo vibrou em antecipação e eu sabia que ia gozar mas ainda me impressionei quando gozei por toda sua mão, o jato era tão forte que espirrou por boa parte da parede, minha visão escureceu entre os gemidos finos e estridentes que eu soltava sem controle algum, enquanto meu corpo perdia completamente as forças que ainda tinha.

Eu caí nos braços do Yoongi, mas ele me segurou firme enquanto deixava a água correr pelo meu corpo me lavando.

Minha perna vacilou mais um pouco, mas ele virou meu corpo e me pegou no colo a tempo de cair.

Eu apertei o quanto podia minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura enquanto ele se movimentava para desligar a água.

\- Você está bem? - eu ouvi ele perguntar depois que me deitou na cama.

\- Não.

Ele sorriu e não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Meu corpo todo ainda formigava, mas eu estava mais relaxado de qualquer forma, só muito cansado, mas ainda assim eu senti quando Suga secou todo meu cabelo e tomou meu corpo junto ao dele me abraçando forte, como se por algum milagre eu fosse criar energia pra sair correndo de repente.

[ Tempo atual]

Eu me sentia completamente envergonhado pela noite anterior, meu rosto abaixava conforme a vergonha batia cada vez mais forte.

\- Eu adoro você com vergonha de mim, é fofo, mas não quero que fique desconfortável. - ouvi sua voz rouca e calma.

\- Eu gritei vergonhosamente no seu banheiro, é difícil superar. - falei um pouco mais descontraído.

\- Isso é verdade. - ele respondeu sorrindo e se protegendo dos meus tapas.

No final das contas nós tomamos banho juntos mais uma vez e nada demais aconteceu, os meninos tomavam banhos juntos às vezes, eu incluso, porém entre eu e Suga esse tipo de intimidade nunca aconteceu, aliás ele nunca deu esse tipo de liberdade para ninguém, então de alguma forma isso fazia eu me sentir especial.

\- Ainda está de noite lá fora. - ele disse passando a bucha nas minhas costas ao mesmo tempo que distribuía beijos pelo meu ombro.

\- Você não dormiu nada. - falei preocupado.

\- Eu gosto da noite para escrever e criar algumas partituras que nunca verão a luz do dia. - ele respondeu de forma suave.

\- Você fez isso hoje? - perguntei me virando para ele.

\- Não. Hoje eu fiquei olhando um anjo que dormia distraído no meu sofá-cama.

Eu sorri da forma mais idiota possível.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar. - continuei ainda preocupado.

\- Isso não é possível Jimin.

Nós resolvemos dormir mais um pouco depois disso.

O fato de Yoongi não ter dormido nem um pouco e o banho quente, provavelmente foram os motivos para que em menos de cinco minutos ele já estivesse ronronando feito um gatinho ao meu lado.

Eu tentei dormir, mas era impossível. Com tudo o que tinha mudado entre nós dois, havia muito no que pensar, então eu só olhei os ponteiros do relógio na mesa do computador de Yoongi correndo preguiçosamente.

Eu estava em uma espécie de transe, nem dormindo, nem acordado, quando o celular dele vibrou no chão ao meu lado.

Era o despertador, escrito ensaio. Droga hoje tinha ensaio de coreografia.

Eu desliguei o despertador, pensando em como eu morreria lentamente por acordá-lo de um sono tão pesado.

Suga de "Sugar" ( Açúcar) não tinha nada, quando o tema era distúrbio de seu sono precioso, e eu não iria me iludir que seria diferente comigo só porque ele me fez gozar até meu corpo literalmente falhar de forma vergonhosa.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para um ser inocente deitado com os cabelos verdes espalhados pelo travesseiro e tive uma idéia.

* Oi pessoas rs. Resolvi colocar uma legenda entre Nomes, Stage Names e apelidos porque pareceu confuso até para mim na revisão hehe...*

Então aqui vai :

-Kim Namjoon ( 김남준) - RM, Rapmon, Leader Mon, God of Destruction, Monnie.

\- Kim Seokjin (김석진) - Jin, JN, Omma ( Mãe do grupo basicamente porque é quem cozinha melhor).

\- Min Yoongi (민윤기) - Suga, Yoonkmin, SG.

\- Jung Hoseok (정호석) - JHope, JDope, JH, Sunshine, Smile Hoya.

\- Park Jimin (박지민) - JM, Jiminnie, Pequeno príncipe, Chim Chim.

\- Kim Taehyung (김태형) - Taetae, V , Tae, Blank Tae.

\- Jeon Jeongguk (전정국) - JK, Jungkook, Kookie, Golden Maknae, Jeonshook.

Eu posso ter errado ou esquecido algum,por favor não me matem. Agradecida!


	6. Jealous

[Narrativa terceira pessoa]

Suga sentiu seu corpo esquentar e se remexeu confuso ainda preso na inconsciência.

" Você tem um gosto tão bom , acho que vou me viciar" , Jimin disse em seu sonho ou pelo menos parecia ser um sonho, estava tudo nublado e quente, muito quente.

E então veio aquela sensação quase dolorida de puro deleite, dessa vez bem mais forte o arrastando de vez para uma realidade mais pungente do que a que ele estava.

Suga soltou um gemido arranhando sua garganta antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Ele olhou para baixo ainda confuso, mas sua confusão desapareceu por completo quando seus olhos fixaram em Jimin que estava colocando e tirando lentamente, da forma mais provocativa possível, seu pau da boca, como se acordar alguém daquela forma não fosse nada demais. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, se comunicando só com olhares, mas não durou muito tempo, ambos estavam perdidos em tantas sensações, que seria difícil dar realmente atenção a outra coisa que não sentí-las.

Ele mordeu seus lábios com a imagem que tinha a sua frente, Jimin tinha se afastado de Suga colocando suas mãozinhas apoiadas nas coxas, sua bochechas rosadas, os olhos quase fechados. Suga acariciou os cabelos bagunçados do ruivo de forma carinhosa e estava pronto para dizer algo engraçado sobre a situação, mas Jimin voltou a chupá-lo sem nenhum aviso, encostando sua língua em volta do seu membro que reagiu a nova sensação sedosa e quente, enquanto os movimentos de vai e vem ao redor de seu pênis aumentavam.

Os olhos de Suga fecharam, suas mãos travaram ao puxar os lençóis à sua volta e seu gemido foi tão alto, que Jimin perdeu a concentração por uns instantes antes de voltar a chupá-lo ainda mais forte fazendo um barulho de sucção alto e molhado que explodiu a sanidade dos dois de vez.

Suga sentiu um gosto de sangue pela pressão que seus dentes faziam no próprio lábio inferior e ainda assim ele não conseguiu diminuir a pressão em que o mordia, era tudo intenso demais para ele.

\- Porra Jimin, você é tão gostoso. - Suga disse entre gemidos enquanto sentia a boca macia em volta do seu pau preenchendo quase todo ele, tão apertado e quente.

Jimin gemeu sentindo pontadas no seu próprio pênis que já estava dolorido pela falta de atenção, seus gemidos inquietos aparentemente foi o suficiente para Suga que começou a se movimentar na boca de Jimin sem muita precisão, só movimentos desesperados e automáticos, naquela altura Suga tinha perdido todo o controle sobre seu corpo.

Jimin recebeu sem reclamar as pequenas estocadas de Suga que por sua vez, sentia aquele calor insuportável que vinha antes do gozo.

Ele levantou a cabeça para afastar Jimin antes de gozar na sua boca sem sua permissão, porém Jimin segurou firme em seu quadril, deixando claro que isso não iria acontecer.

O efeito em Jimin foi inverso, que no caso, percebeu o que estava acontecendo e aumentou a pressão dos seus grossos lábios em torno de Suga, o fazendo gozar como nunca enquanto sentia o movimento da garganta de Jimin engolindo tudo sem engasgar.

Porra! Nada poderia superar isso. -Suga pensou com os olhos fechados, sua órbita ainda em movimento, provocando pontos amarelos na escuridão e seus pés se encolhiam em forma de concha, provocando alguns espasmos até relaxar por completo.

Suga estava prendendo a respiração até então, ele notou o ar entrar desesperado por sua boca assim que ele a abriu, mas não era nisso que sua mente fixava a atenção, e sim nos grandes lábios vermelhos e inchados de Jimin. Ele o encarava com os olhos brilhantes e Suga estava pronto para puxar Jimin para um beijo, mas Jimin levantou mais rápido do que seu pensamento, o assustando por um tempo e colocou cada joelho apoiado na lateral dos ombros de Suga, deixando suas pernas bem abertas e com suas mãos trêmulas de excitação, ansiedade e insegurança, escondidas numa feição de superioridade que até então ele só tinha usado no palco, Jimin puxou os cabelos verdes de Suga em direção a sua ereção, com os olhos semicerrados e a respiração entrecortada, passou a mão livre por seu cabelo, olhando Suga por cima de suas pálpebras.

\- Chupa. - Jimin disse com a voz ríspida e trêmula.

Suga adorava quando Jimin usava sua voz grossa, mas não foi isso que o fez abrir a boca e começar a chupá-lo desesperadamente e sim o fato de que o Jimin confiante e autoritário era sexy para caralho.

Jimin não tirou os olhos de Suga que também parecia enfeitiçado com as orbes negras do mais novo enquanto o chupava lentamente.

\- Sua boca é tão quente e molhada Hyung. - Jimin falou de um jeito depravado que enlouquecia Suga lentamente.

Suga em completo descontrole apertou a bunda de Jimin com toda sua força e se impulsionou para deitá-lo na cama.

Jimin se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas não estava com medo do que o mais velho faria, ele na verdade não se importava nem um pouco com o que Suga faria com ele a esse ponto.

Suga por sua vez continuou chupando o pau por inteiro de Jimin até encostar o nariz em sua barriga, ele rodou a língua algumas vezes e o sugou com tanta força, Jimin não aguentaria muito tempo.

Suga levantou indo na direção do mais novo, substituindo sua boca por sua mão sem interromper o movimento, mas diminuiu a velocidade deixando Jimin respirar, ainda que pesadamente. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior do menor antes de realmente beijá-lo sentindo seu próprio gosto na língua de Jimin.

\- Você tem um gosto tão bom. - Jimin gemeu a frase, como se compartilhasse a mente de Suga.

\- Você também Yaegiya. - Suga sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios por todo o corpo, mais que sensível de Jimin. Suga deslizou da boca para o pescoço, distribuindo chupões e mordidas até marcá-lo de todas formas possíveis e então voltou com os movimentos acelerados da sua mãos, sentindo o menor ficar tenso novamente.

\- Yoongi . - Jimin gemeu.

\- Jiminnie . - Suga o chamou afastando um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo.

Jimin tinha seus cabelos laranja, molhados e colados em sua testa, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados estavam entreabertos, enquanto ele respirava descompassado, fazendo seu peito subir e descer com dificuldade. Seus olhos se fecharam de forma preguiçosa enquanto sua língua umidecia seus lábios antes de serem mordidos por ele mesmo.

\- Quer gozar? - Suga perguntou sentindo Jimin cada vez mais perto.

\- Na sua língua. - Jimin respondeu com dificuldade.

\- Porra! - Suga xingou sentindo sua ereção dar sinal de vida novamente, enquanto preenchia sua boca com o pau de Jimin que pulsava agora em sua língua.

Ele segurou os cabelos de Suga com suas mãos pequenas o acariciou enquanto gozava até quase perder a consciência, a única coisa que o mantinha na realidade era o barulho que a boca de Suga fazia o deixando perdido em pensamentos confusos e desfocados.

Suga tremeu ligeiramente ao sentir o gosto de Jimin e seus gemidos finos quase chorosos, ele estava fascinado com o pequeno.

\- Você é tão perfeito. - foi o que ele sussurrou depois de distribuir beijos por toda barriga de Jimin, que só conseguiu gemer em resposta.

Jimin resolveu tomar banho no próprio quarto dessa vez, para impedir que os dois se distraissem ainda mais no mundinho que eles criaram e acabassem se atrasando.

\- Caralho moleque, foi pra guerra? - Jin perguntou assim que Jimin deu as caras na mesa de café da manhã.

O rosto de Jimin queimava com a vergonha que sentia, ele queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, mas ainda assim ele soltava risadas tímidas colocando a mão no rosto tentando se esconder em vão.

\- Parem. - Jimin pedia com os olhos praticamente fechados por causa do sorriso tímido, enquanto sua cabeça caía nos ombros de Hoseok que sorria de tudo aquilo encantado com o jeito fofo do menino tímido.

\- Nesse tipo de guerra eu sou o que tem a maior patente. - V falou, rindo do fato de Jimin ter escolhido a pior blusa de gola alta possível, para esconder os roxos. - Então você deveria me ouvir quando eu falo que não se usa gola rolê branca se seu pescoço estiver mais vermelho que pimentão. Eu tenho que te ensinar tudo? - V reclamou descontraído, já pensando em qual blusa ele tinha, que preenchia as exigências para emprestar para o menor.

\- Deixem ele em paz. - A voz de Suga soou grossa e autoritária atrás de Jimin, fazendo os pêlos do seu pescoço arrepiar.

O rosto de Jimin ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que é possível, mas ele fingiu que a pessoa que o fez gozar duas vezes em menos de 24 horas não estava sentado no lado oposto da mesa, exatamente na sua frente com o rosto relaxado e totalmente alheio ao magnetismo que Jimin sentia entre os dois.

Por que Deus? Por que?

\- E você não vai disfarçar esses roxos no pescoço não? Jesus! Vocês estavam em algum tipo de competição? - Jin tocou em uma das marcas quase preta no pescoço de Suga que se afastou resmungando palavrões com um pedaço de pão na boca.

\- Não é para isso que a gente tem maquiadora? - Suga perguntou honestamente de forma quase inocente, o que fez RM esconder o sorriso, ele adorava o jeito que menor pensava, era simples, honesto e prático.

\- Tem pelo menos uns cinquenta fotógrafos na entrada do estúdio e uma centena de Armys câmeras procurando algo novo até no fio do nosso cabelo e as maquiadoras ficam do lado de dentro do local, como é que você vai passar por todo mundo sem esconder isso? - V perguntou jogando as mãos para cima de um jeito teatral, sem parecer nem bravo nem feliz com a situação.

Nunca dava para saber o que V realmente estava pensando RM pensou o encarando com ainda mais atenção, mas sem resultados, ele estava quase 100% do tempo vestindo uma máscara de diversão e indiferença, as poucas vezes que RM conseguiu penetrar sua verdadeira identidade ele ficou fascinado. Todas as poucas vezes sem excessão, as vezes ele ainda se pega pensando naquele V que ninguém nunca viu além dele, afinal ele teve a sorte de ser seu companheiro de quarto e acabar pegando uma coisa ou outra que não era atuação, no final chegou a conclusão de que admirava o mais novo, por saber lidar com situações que um ser humano comum fugiria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

\- E o Jungkook achou que vocês só estavam conversando. - Hoseok disse, cutucando o garoto, que até então ainda não tinha se manifestado.

\- "Ai Hoseok deixa de ser idiota, Jimin estava chateado, provavelmente esta desabafando com Yoongi". - Hoseok falou, imitando a voz de JK que estava sério com a cabeça abaixada despedaçando um Sucrilho inocente.

\- Desabafando. - Hoseok fez uma cara de deboche antes de continuar a perturbar o Maknae. - Quem é o idiota agora, hein?! - Hoseok perguntou cutucando mais uma vez o Jungkook que parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Eu sou o idiota. - JK resmungou e saiu, deixando na mesa várias pessoas que pareciam estátuas travadas numa feição preocupada.

Bem! Todos menos o Yoongi que continuava comendo seu pão sem parecer notar que o mais novo tinha saído dali no estilo novela mexicana.

\- Jimin vá conversar com Jungkook. - RM pediu em um tom calmo.

\- Conversar sobre o que? - Jimin perguntou genuinamente curioso.

\- Deus, como é lerdo! - V resmungou entre colheradas do seu prato de geleia com leite.

Sim! Isso mesmo, era um prato e tinha geleia e leite dentro. Não pergunte!

\- Só vai Jiminnie. - Hoseok pediu gentilmente.

Jimin se levantou dando de ombros, sem conseguir falar que sentia tontura por não comer há um tempo e que estava faminto, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim, ele podia sentir as gordura já acumulando no canto do seu quadril por não ir a academia há alguns dias, ele odiava academia.

Jungkook estava no seu quarto em frente ao computador fingindo jogar Overwatch, mas o que ele realmente fazia era passar o display de armas repetidas vezes, sem realmente escolher nada.

\- O que está fazendo? - Jimin perguntou se pendurando em seu pescoço num abraço apertado.

\- Brincando de Barbie. - JK respondeu afastando delicadamente os braços de Jimin de si.

Jimin estranhou a atitude, mas foi se sentar na parte de baixo da beliche ao lado dele.

\- O que houve JK? - Jimin estava confuso.

\- Nada. - Jungkook sorriu sem mostrar os dentes para o menor.

\- Nada? - Jimin parecia incrédulo, mas JK só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça o que já tinha dito.

\- Você está bravo porque não avisei onde estava ontem? - Jimin perguntou sorrindo ligeiramente.

Jungkook sempre ficava bravo quando ele não avisava onde ia, uma vez ficou tão bravo que Jimin saiu com Taemin sem avisar, que foi buscá-lo na porta do shopping parecendo um pai emburrado com a filha que saiu escondido com o namorado depois que descobriu onde ele estava. Na visão de Jimin aquilo era fofo, mas todos ao seu redor achava cada dia mais estranho o comportamento de Jungkook quando o assunto era Jimin.

Jimin achava normal da personalidade do JK, afinal ele saiu de casa com 13 anos, inseguro e muito tímido e foi Jimin e os meninos que basicamente o criou, Jimin considerava os meninos mais que amigos ou parceiros de trabalho, eles eram mais irmãos do que qualquer outra coisa para ser sincero, tinham sido muitos anos de sangue, suor e lágrimas entre eles, para que fosse menos que uma família agora, JK ficou ciumento com o que ele considerava sua casa, se tornando, às vezes, um pouco possessivo, Jimin era o oposto do mais novo, mas o entedia e achava fofo o jeito quase inocente que Jungkook pensava sobre eles.

\- JK me conta. - Jimin pediu com a voz suave, acariciando o rosto delicado do moreno.

Jungkook se afastou de forma brusca, mas pegou as mãos pequenas de Jimin e encaixou entre as suas antes de chateá-lo com sua ignorância, ele já chutou muito o Jimin no passado, agora tudo o que ele sentia era arrependimento por fazer aquilo com um ser tão carinhoso.

No começo Jungkook achava estranho Jimin sempre o tocando, sem nenhuma noção de espaço pessoal, mas assim que ele parou de julgar seu comportamento de forma maliciosa viu que Jimin era assim com todo mundo, era seu jeito.

Jungkook olhou de forma carinhosa para o menor que sorriu em resposta, sem nem saber o porquê do ato repentino do mais novo. Era assim que Jimin funcionava, ele era tão receptivo que qualquer um se hipnotizava com sua presença doce e gentil.

\- Eu só não sabia que você e o Yoongi Hyung estavam juntos e quando finalmente entendi a conversa na mesa essa manhã me assustei. Desculpa?

Jimin franziu a testa olhando confuso para um ponto qualquer.

\- Eu acho que eu também não sabia que estávamos juntos? - Jimin falou claramente inseguro com o novo pensamento.

\- Quer dizer, não estamos. - ele esfregou a testa com sua mão livre, mas voltou a sorrir, um pouco desanimado, depois de pensar um pouco. - É isso, não estamos juntos . - Jimin respondeu chateado com a descoberta recente.

\- Eih! Desculpa, não queria te chatear. - JK foi honesto, ele não queria.

Em resposta Jimin o abraçou sentando de lado em seu colo. Jungkook o abraçou de volta, apoiando uma de suas mãos na perna de Jimin e ficaram assim por um tempo em silêncio, palavras não eram necessárias mais, eles já tinham se acertado e os dois sabiam disso.

\- JK... - Jimin se afastou do peito de Jungkook de abrupto o surpreendendo. - Você está com ciúmes ? - Jimin perguntou, depois de pensar um pouco em como Jungkook sempre ficava irritado quando ele demonstrava carinho com outras pessoas.

Jungkook primeiro pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas relaxou e sorriu levemente concordando com a cabeça.

\- Você não pode ficar com ninguém. - Jungkook falou batendo mentalmente na cabeça por ter soltado essa. Jimin poderia interpretar de forma maliciosa.

\- Não fica assim, você é insubstituível para mim. - Jimin respondeu claramente não levando para o lado da malícia.

Jungkook relaxou mais ainda quando percebeu o fato.

Ele se aproximou de Jimin deixando um beijo em seu nariz.

Jimin travou com a proximidade, mas os dois caíram na gargalhada quando perceberam a tensão.

\- Prometa não me abandonar! - Jungkook ordenou dramático e sendo completamente manhoso.

\- Prometo. - Jimin beijou a testa de JK sorrindo de orelha a orelha por tudo estar bem novamente.

\- Está me traindo Joungguk? - V perguntou entrando no quarto com uma blusa preta nas mãos.

\- Entre nós dois eu duvido ser o primeiro a fazer isso. Certo? - JK perguntou fazendo as testa de Jimin franzir enquanto olhava de um para outro.

V parecia confuso, mas sorriu seu sorriso quadrado e fofo da forma mais sem sentimento possível para Jungkook, jogando a blusa que estavam em suas mãos na direção de Jimin.

\- Veste essa, vai esconder melhor. - V deu uma piscada para o Jimin.

Jimin sorriu agradecido pela sua preocupação e tirou a blusa em que estava para trocar pela preta que V tinha emprestado.

Jungkook se remexeu de forma estranha ao ver Jimin sem camisa no seu colo, mas balançou a cabeça negando qualquer pensamento malicioso que pudesse vir dele. Jimin era fofo, isso. Fofo, não sexy demais com seus abdominais bem demarcados. NÃO! Isso era ridículo, claro que era. Jungkook invejava a devoção que ele tinha ao se dedicar para estar sempre perfeito com a aparência, a dança e sua voz. Ele o admirava, como qualquer um, próximo a Jimin, faria. Jungkook repetiu a mesma coisa mais algumas vezes até estar feliz consigo mesmo da conclusão em que chegara.

Jimin já estava dentro da Van esperando os outros meninos para o estúdio de ensaio. Ele correu muito dessa vez para não levar bronca de novo por ser lento.

Yoongi foi o primeiro a entrar o deixando tenso.

\- Eih! - Suga sussurrou em seu ouvido, sorrindo ao perceber a tensão do menor diminuir.

\- Oi estranho. - Jimin respondeu beijando o rosto de Suga que estava próximo.

Suga se assustou com a aproximação, mas não fez nada para impedí-lo.

Jimin notou o desconforto do mais velho e se afastou, colocando seu óculos escuros e olhando a garoa fina que caía na janela do carro deixando uma camada nublada no vidro.

Suga foi falar algo para Jimin que obviamente parecia confuso com a sua não falada rejeição, mas a trupe de baderneiros entrou na Van aos gritos e risadas, então ele achou melhor deixar para mais tarde.


	7. In love

O ensaio tinha sido rápido e prático, afinal na próxima semana começaria a tour de 6 meses de estrada, eles estavam mais que acostumados com a coreografia pelo treinamento constante, então o que foi feito se baseou em acostumar com o palco, luzes e posicionamento de câmera.

Suga estava com os cabelos cor de menta molhados e grudados na testa , a respiração falha e o coração acelerado.

A sacada do prédio para o Green Room era separada para o grupo, sendo espaçosa e aberta, o que torna a circulação de vento muito alta, não o suficiente para diminuir a temperatura de seu corpo, mas o suficiente para o arrepiar com o contato.

A iluminação da cidade estava oscilante pois ainda faltava algum tempo para o final do dia, o cigarro esquecido em sua mão esquerda queimava lentamente.

A porta às suas costas foi aberta, porém ele não se incomodou em virar pra ver quem era.

\- Achei que tinha parado.- RM parou ao lado de Suga, cruzando os braços ao lado do amigo.

Suga olhou de canto para o cigarro e em seguida para o RM que parecia curioso.

\- Eu parei. - colocou o cigarro na boca tragando toda fumaça que podia de uma só vez.

\- Estou vendo. - RM falou para si.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, admirando o mar de metal à frente.

Suga estendeu o cigarro para amigo, que não recusou apesar de achar que devia.

\- Somos uns bostas quando se trata de promessas. - RM comentou, lembrando que os dois prometeram entre si parar com alguns vícios nesse ano.

Mas como Suga imaginava, eles estavam bêbados e soltando promessas ao vento em pleno ano novo, não é como se fosse funcionar.

\- Não te incomoda ? - RM perguntou devolvendo o cigarro.

\- Nao conseguir parar de fumar? - Suga perguntou curioso.

\- Não cumprir com suas promessas.

Suga não sabia bem porquê, mas ele sentiu a frase de RM como um chute bem no meio do estômago pela dupla intenção da frase, ele resolveu não falar nada enquanto sentia o chute psicológico.

O cigarro terminou assim como a noite se fez presente.

\- Não vai responder? - RM perguntou.

\- Não sei o que quer que eu responda. - Suga parecia entediado por fora, mas sua vontade era gritar e chutar tudo a sua volta, a cara de RM inclusa, apesar de provavelmente ser prova que RM tocou um nervo exposto.

\- Você prometeu não se envolver. - RM continuou.

Os dois estavam um ao lado do outro e ainda assim, não se olhavam.

\- Como você mesmo disse, Jimin quando quer uma coisa ele consegue - Suga respondeu acendendo outro cigarro.

RM soltou uma risada alta fazendo Suga segurar um pulo pelo susto, o tornando imperceptível por fora.

\- Ele parece o oceano de ressaca, chega sem aviso, deixa tudo revirado e altera a estrutura a sua volta para sempre antes de se recolher, certo? - RM citou em linguagem formal, como se fosse uma poesia.

Suga ficou em silêncio enquanto a onda de um ciúmes que nunca sentiu antes o tomava de assombro, alterando sua temperatura corporal que até então tinha finalmente normalizado, sua mente estava no rosto de Jimin, seu sorriso em particular o que ele acreditava ser o motivo de seus batimentos tão alterados. Sua mãos tremeram levemente enquanto ele colocava o cigarro na boca e o tragava, esperando ser o suficiente para o acalmar.

Não era.

\- Você está escrevendo sobre ele? - Suga se xingou internamente por não conseguir segurar a curiosidade.

\- Se eu não te conhecesse poderia jurar que senti ciúmes na sua voz. - RM sorriu debochado, achando graça de tudo.

\- Não seja ridículo. - Suga respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Certo. - RM falou depois de um tempo.

\- Que ele chegou revirando tudo está mais do que óbvio pela sua cara, só espero que ele também seja capaz de alterar suas estruturas, porque essa persona que você veste não é capaz de amar sem destruir. - RM saiu assim que terminou de falar, porque sabia que tinha machucado Suga e ele se odiava muito por isso, apesar de saber que era o que precisava ser feito.

Suga sentiu o cigarro cair de suas mãos ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto.

Ele passou pelo menos meia hora xingando RM depois que ele saiu, não porque o odiava, mas porque sabia que ele estava certo, o ódio que sentia de si mesmo voltou como um tornado, aquele sentimento antigo o dominando por alguns segundos, suficientes para que o ar a sua volta não fosse suficiente para seu pulmão, foram alguns segundos, antes que os sentimentos que ele guardava na gaveta saísse, ele conseguiu guardar de volta, aterrorizado com a ideia de não ser forte para impedir a onda de sentimentos uma próxima vez.

Suga limpou as lágrimas na manga da blusa, suspirando pesado.

\- Hyung? - Jimin o chamou da porta.

Suga virou inconsciente em direção a voz.

\- O que é preciso para ter privacidade por aqui? - ele resmungou, descontando em Jimin que parecia indeciso se enfrentava a fera ou se voltava para o quentinho seguro de onde tinha vindo.

Ele se aproximou de Suga o abraçando por trás e cheirando o perfume amadeirado de seu pescoço.

\- Você está bem? - Jimin suspirou a pergunta em seu ouvido enquanto mordia a orelha do mais velho de forma carinhosa.

Suga não pensou, ele só virou em direção ao Jimin o abraçando forte, como se fosse possível esquecer quem ele era só de abraçar o mais novo, enfiando seu nariz em seu pescoço quente, cheirando a morango.

\- Melhor agora. - falou depois de distribuir beijos lentos e suaves no pescoço de Jimin.

Eles ficaram um tempo assim, sem coragem de movimentos bruscos com medo de estragar a sinergia do momento.

\- Seu cheiro me acalma. - Suga finalmente cortou o silêncio, soltando em voz alta sua recém descoberta.

\- Senti sua falta. - Jimin resmungou parecendo uma criancinha fofa.

\- Sentiu? - Suga perguntou se afastando um pouco para o olhar com a sobrancelha levantada. - Falta do que ? - ele perguntou irônico.

\- Do seu sorriso. - Jimin respondeu fazendo Aegyo.

Mas então, como se fosse o próprio criador da dupla personalidade, ele levantou o queixo o olhando desafiadoramente, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e mostrou seu sorriso diabólico.

\- Da sua boca. - ele falou estalando a língua.

O corpo de Suga vacilou o traindo antes que ele mesmo tomasse nota, Jimin sentiu a estática e se aproximou ainda mais, se esfregando no corpo do mais velho até perceber que ele precisou fechar os olhos e puxar com força o ar à sua volta para se manter estável. Jimim estava desesperado por mais contato.

Suga encostou na boca de Jimin a abrindo e puxando seus lábios com força antes de selar suas bocas num beijo casto.

\- Do que mais você sentiu falta? - Suga perguntou com o ar quente da sua boca tocando os lábios de Jimin.

\- Da sua língua. - Jimin respondeu beijando Suga até tocar a língua com a sua em um movimento simbiótico.

Suga gemeu dentro da boca de Jimin.

\- Sinto falta da sua mão. - ele pegou a mão de Suga e a colou em seu peito, descendo devagar enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos e jogava a cabeça para trás. Jimin desceu sua mão que guiava a de Suga até seu pau e gemeu pelo contado. - da sua mão Aqui. - ele disse gaguejando em antecipação.

Suga o empurrou até a borda da sacada e o sentou no parapeito de pedra do andar.

\- Yoongi Hyung. - Jimin exclamou apavorado, olhando para a avenida abaixo deles. Elesestavam no que Suga achava ser o décimo andar ou algo assim.

\- Não confia em mim? - Suga perguntou segurando a cintura do menor, que envolveu as pernas em volta de Suga automaticamente. Jiminengoliu com dificuldade a saliva olhando pra baixo e depois virou o corpo todo para Suga concordando com a cabeça.

Suga se assustou com a confiança de Jimin, mas disfarçou as feições antes que transparecesse.

Jimin sorriu, relaxando, o corpo grudado no mais velho.

\- Por que ? - Suga tentava ler a expressão de Jimin, mas tudo que conseguia ver era total entrega.

\- Porque você nunca me machucaria. - Jimin acariciou o rosto de Suga até descer as mãos pelo seu pescoço descansando ali.

\- Pelo menos não de propósito. - sussurrou para si mesmo em uma inconveniente conversa interna.

Suga puxou Jimin para si o beijando de forma bruta e sem controle, até se acalmar gradativamente com o som baixo de prazer que Jimin exclamava vez ou outra.

Ele colocou uma das mãos dentro da calça de moletom de Jimin alisando sua glande molhada com pré-gozo. Jimingemeu jogando todo o corpo para trás.

Suga o segurou firme, assustado com a confiança absoluta nele. Ninguém confiou nele dessa forma, a ideia era assustadora e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que Suga quisesse fazer coisas para que o menor pudesse confiar ainda mais em si, o que também era assustador.

Suga começou a masturbá-lo, encantado com o rosto de Jimin, sua boca entreaberta, os olhos fechados, o rosto franzido em uma feição estática de puro prazer.

\- Você parece um anjo. - Suga disse sem pensar.

Jimin não pareceu escutar de qualquer forma.

Ele aumentou a velocidade do movimento, apavorado com a ideia de Jimin cair e excitado por ser quem controlava as chances.

O vento batia nos cabelos laranjas de Jimin, seus lábios grossos apertavam contra si, suas pernas enrolaram ainda mais na cintura de Suga, seus olhos negros e brilhantes se abriram para admirar o mais velho.

Jimin sentia todo seu corpo vibrar com a adrenalina, seu pau pulsava na mão de Suga, ele parecia tão apavorado quanto Suga pela loucura de estar há um palmo de uma queda mortal, mas Jimin alternava entre pensar claramente e não pensar em nada útil.

\- Era disso que sentia saudade ? - Suga apertou o pênis de Jimin que soltou um gemido em puro deleite, ele não ia durar muito tempo se Suga continuasse assim.

\- Sim. - Jimin respondeu depois de um tempo, ainda perdido em estímulos.

\- Então goza para o seu Oppa. - Suga gemeu no ouvido de Jimin.

Foi o suficiente para o menor relaxar o corpo e só sentir prazer. Seu corpo aqueceu com o gozo que ele sentia se formando dentro de si e seu peso foi para trás enquanto gozava na mão de Suga.

\- Porra Jimin. - Suga exclamou assustado com o movimento brusco de Jimin em direção a queda livre, mas antes de conseguir pensar, Jimin se jogou para frente empurrando o maior que deu alguns passos para trás, caindo assustado em uma das cadeiras de descanso atrás deles, que até então nem tinha notado que existiam.

Jimin parecia pouco se importar se apareceria alguém ali, o que era bem provável. Suga se arrumou na espreguiçadeira pronto para levantar, mas o menor o empurrou para baixo, ficando em pé à sua frente.

\- Olha o que você fez. - Jimin olhou zangado para Suga, mostrando seu pau pingando gozo e sua blusa toda suja.

Droga! Isso o excitava.

\- Desculpa. - Suga soltou sem realmente sentir culpado.

\- Limpa. - Jimin ordenou.

Suga gemeu e ajeitou sua postura, apoiando as mãos na bunda de Jimin enquanto limpava parte da blusa suja, engolindo todo gozo que tinha ali e então colocou o pau de Jimin na boca, soltando um gemido ao sentir o gosto do menor em sua língua.

Jimin fechou os olhos sentindo seu pau todo sujo de porra, preenchendo a boca quente e molhada do Hyung que sugava tudo com vontade, sem tirar os olhos de Jimin.

Suga se afastou com os olhos ainda vidrados no menor.

\- Ainda não acabou. - ele falou olhando para uma parte da blusa que ainda estava suja.

Suga demorou um pouco para tomar uma atitude, o que fez Jimin se aproximar sentando em seu colo.

\- Por que não me limpa direito? - Jimin perguntou com a voz chorosa. - O Hyung não gosta de mim? - Jimin rebolou no pau extremamente duro de Suga, que fechou os olhos em uma feição dolorida, enquanto apoiava as mãos na cintura de Jimin o ajudando com o movimento.

\- Jimin, alguém pode entrar. - Suga falou preocupado.

Jimin se aproximou do ouvido de Suga, deixando a bunda empinada na direção de sua visão de propósito.

\- Eu quero tanto você dentro de mim.

Suga apertou a cintura de Jimin o afastando de si. Seus olhos arregalaram e sua respiração falhou.

\- O que disse ? - Suga perguntou sério.

\- Você ouviu. - Jimin respondeu também sério.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, se olhando sem nenhum pensamento real.

\- Então você pode fechar os olhos e imaginar enquanto eu faço isso. - Jimin falou cortando a tensão no ar.

Ele se afastou se ajoelhando no chão e puxou a cintura de Suga que caiu deitado com o movimento, Jimin abriu o zíper da calça do mais velho sem esforço.

O pênis de Suga estava extremamente lubrificado. Quando Jimin movimentou sua mão, um barulho molhado e alto tomou seu ouvido quase o deixando de pau duro de novo.

Jimin colocou todo o pau do mais velho na boca, e era grande demais para o bem da sua garganta, mas ele descobriu recentemente que amava isso.

\- Droga Jimin, isso é tão errado. - o fato de Suga dizer essas palavras gemendo, deixou Jimin ainda mais excitado.

\- Você é tão grosso Oppa. - Jimin disse se afastando enquanto o masturbava.

Suga gemeu alto, passando o dedo no canto da boca de Jimin que estava com um pouco de pré-gozo e colocou dentro da boca do menor o fazendo limpar, o que Jimin fez com prazer.

\- Abre a boca. - Suga mandou autoritário.

Jimin abriu sem questionar.

\- Agora chupa toda porra do meu pau, como um bom menino que eu sei que você é. - Suga segurou os cabelos da nuca de Jimin o impulsionando para baixo enquanto fodia a boca do menor.

\- Sua boca é tão gostosa Jiminnie.

Jimin gemeu com o pau de Suga na boca, o que foi o suficiente para o mais velho gozar dentro de sua boca e foi ainda melhor do que a última vez. As coisas com Jimin pareciam sempre subir na escala tesão.

Suga ainda sentia o calor da boca de Jimin, mesmo depois do menor já ter se afastado, era tudo tão bom na visão de ambos.

\- Péssima hora? - V estava apoiado na porta aberta da sacada ao lado deles, os olhando com divertimento.

Suga se assustou, fechando a calça enquanto soltava um Porra inaudível, mas o impressionante foi Jimin olhar para V com o olhar inocente enquanto passava as costas de uma das mãos na boca, limpando um resquício de gozo dali.

\- Isso é sexy pra caralho Jimin, até eu tenho que admitir. - V falou sorrindo.

Jimin sorriu de volta, com uma cara depravada, deixando Suga a ponto de matar um dos dois.

\- Se já fez o que veio fazer, pode ir embora. - Suga falou olhando de um para outro com a expressão de tédio na superfície.

V suspirou com pesar e virou para entrar, piscando para Jimin, que sorriu divertido em resposta.

\- Estão esperando por nós no saguão. -V falou antes de ir embora.

\- Que porra Jimin. - Suga soltou puto da vida.

Jimin sorriu para ele de forma provocante, arrepiando os pelos do seu braço.

\- Adoro você com ciúmes. - Jimin sentou no colo do mais velho.

\- Não! Levanta! Não começa com isso, por favor. - Suga implorou.

\- Suga Oppa. - Jimin ronronou no ouvido do mais velho que se arrepiou mais uma vez.

Suga se sentia um adolescente cheio de hormônios com pau latejando sob as coxas do menor e estava começando a odiar esse poder que Jimin tinha sobre ele.

Eles tinha acabado de gozar. Como diabos isso era possível?

\- Eles precisam de nós. - Suga sabia que era exatamente o tipo de frase que faria Jimin voltar a realidade.

E ele estava certo.

Jimin se levantou, agora parecendo preocupado com o fato dos meninos estarem esperando por eles.

Suga o admirou por mais alguns segundos, antes de se levantar.

\- Espera. - Suga travou os passos de Jimin o segurando pelo braço.

Tirou a própria blusa, enquanto tirava a do menor também, que agora sim parecia confuso, mas não o impediu.

\- Aqui, veste isso. - Suga deu a própria blusa para Jimin que sorriu em agradecimento a vestindo.

Ficou enorme nele, não porque Suga era muito mais alto, mas porque ele só usava roupas enormes, mas em Jimin o efeito era fofo, enquanto em Suga era só grande mesmo.

\- Obrigado, Hyung. - Jimin agradeceu olhando envergonhado sua blusa suja de gozo nos braços de Suga.

\- Agora você tem vergonha? - Suga perguntou indignado, batendo na bunda do menor o incentivando a entrar no prédio.

\- Por Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês? Cabelo fora do lugar, rosto suado, vocês estragaram todo meu trabalho árduo. - a maquiadora disse, enquanto puxava Jimin para uma das cadeiras de maquiagem o olhando indignada.

\- Se você não tem a resposta para isso Sun Hee, você é mais burra do que parece. - Suga falou encolhendo os ombros para o olhar indignado de Jimin e sentando na cadeira ao lado.

A auxiliar de Sun Hee se aproximou para dar um jeito no meu cabelo é Suga fechou os olhos aproveitando para tirar um cochilo.

\- A vida de vocês é mais agitada que Dorama, se não tivéssemos assinado declaração de sigilo eu faria milhões com metade das histórias que acontece por aqui.

Jimin sorriu da maquiadora, dando aquele solucinho no meio da risada que aquecia o coração de Suga toda vez que ouvia.

\- Jesus o que é isso? Uma mordida? - Sun Hee perguntou despertando Suga.

Eles olharam para o pescoço de Jimin e sim tinha uma mordida feia lá.

\- Suga precisa de limites. - Jimin disse balançando a cabeça em negação enquanto sorria para a cara de assustada da maquiadora.

\- Suga precisa dormir, então menos falação por favor. - Suga deitou mais na cadeira, enquanto sua maquiadora resolvia alguns roxos no seu pescoço.

\- Vocês DOIS precisam ser benzidos isso sim. - Sun Hee, falou trocando a base normal para a de esconder tatuagem que ela tinha por precaução na sua maleta.

\- Desde quando você é religiosa Sun Hee? - Jimin riu , abaixando o tom da voz no meio da frase para não acordar Suga, que já parecia em coma.

\- Onde vocês se meteram? - Jungkook perguntou assim que Suga e Jimin se juntaram aos meninos no saguão do evento.

\- Se você não sabe essa resposta você é mais bur... - Suga começou, mas foi interrompido.

\- Chega Yoongi. - Jimin o repreendeu rindo da grosseria do mais velho.

Jungkook parecia ter traduzido todo o acontecido em questão de segundos apenas com a linguagem corporal dos dois e não é como se aquilo tivesse o agradado.

-Jimin, para de me olhar todo apaixonado quando tem câmera por perto, isso vai ferrar a gente. - Suga falou após uma entrevista onde tudo que ele falava era automático e sem concentração porque tudo que conseguia pensar era na sua visão periférica pegando Jimin o encarando de forma apaixonada.

\- Hyung eu não consigo me controlar, você é muito sexy falando coisas sérias. - Jimin respondeu descontraído.

Suga o parou antes de entrarem no salão de eventos de premiação.

\- Ou você para ou se afasta o máximo que puder, escolhe. - Suga olhava para o menor sério enquanto Jimin se encolhiam com a voz cortante de Suga.

Jimin concordou meneando a cabeça e soltou seu braço bruscamente do aperto de Suga, entrando no evento com a feição neutra, o que fez Suga pensar se devia se arrepender ou não de ter sido grosso com o menino.

Mais tarde quando o grupo recebeu a premiação mais do que inesperada, Jimin estava na ponta extrema de Suga, junto com Jungkook, mas então num ato repentino elr atravessou os meninos até chegar em Suga e o agarrar por trás.

Suga achou que ia explodir em nervoso, mas conseguiu manter sua feição desinteressada.

Jimin se aproximou dos ombros de Suga ao lado de sua boca, suas mãos desceram pelo antebraço do mais velho que parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas então o menor foi até o microfone à frente agradecer as Armys pelo prêmio e se afastou do maior, que sentiu seu coração voltar a bater aos poucos.

Jimin estava mais que revoltado e Suga sabia e por incrível que pareça, nem o tempo em que ficava na escada do metrô de Seoul, no frio congelante, cantando seus Raps para poder comer o assustou tanto quanto o momento em que percebeu que Jimin iria onde necessário para conseguir o que queria e quando o assunto era a atenção de Yoongi ele iria além do limite.

Suga também sabia que Jimin seria quem derrubaria todo seu autocontrole e as barreiras que construiu para se proteger do mundo e isso sim o assustava mais que qualquer outra coisa.


	8. Sorry not Sorry

Suga nunca pediu desculpas na vida.

Pelo menos não sinceramente, ele confessa já ter usado a palavra da boca pra fora algumas vezes.

O fato de Jimin estar abraçando Namjoon como se fossem um casal apaixonado fazia sua mente latejar e talvez tenha sido o principal motivo que o levou a considerar chamar Jimin num canto e pedir desculpas por ter sido um idiota na noite passada.

\- Tudo bem com você ? - V estava sentado ao lado de Suga o olhando interrogativo.

\- Por que não estaria? - Suga respondeu desviando o olhar do casal vinte à sua frente.

V soltou uma risada debochada olhando para onde Suga antes não conseguia tirar os olhos.

\- Jimin se comunica com o corpo e é muito amoroso, se for ter ciúmes dele sempre que tocar em alguém, você está ferrado, irmão.

Suga relaxou o corpo que nem sabia que estava tenso, olhando para suas mãos, pensativo.

\- Acho que não importa o que eu sinta, vou sempre estar ferrado se tratando de Jimin. - Suga olhou mais uma vez para o menor que notou a atenção de Suga para si.

\- Não tem como discordar disso. - V falou rindo da situação como um sádico faria e se afastou para deixar Jimin se sentar onde ele estava, mas não antes de bater na bunda do menor para provocar Suga, que revirou os olhos em resposta.

Estávamos na sala de ensaio, um dia após a premiação e Jimin estava com uma regata branca, todo suado e com os lábios mais vermelhos e inchados que de costume, provavelmente por causa das minhas mordidas de ontem quando estávamos na sacada, ou seja, mais gostoso impossível.

Ao contrário do que Suga achava, Jimin não começou um assunto, não sorriu para ele ou fez qualquer coisa além de sentar ao seu lado, olhando para frente.

Suga sabia o que Jimin queria ouvir, mas toda vez que ele tentava dizer nada saia.

\- Yoongi. - Jimin começou, mas foi interrompido por Jungkook que sentou no colo do pequeno, ambos sorrindo.

\- Bebê você promete dormir comigo hoje? Tive pesadelos ontem. - JK fez carinho nos cabelos de Jimin, que continuou sorrindo carinhosamente em resposta.

As coisas que passavam na cabeça de Suga ia de "Isso é sério?" à " Como matar seu irmão mais novo sem sentir remorso".

Suga bufou ao lado dos dois.

\- Algum problema Hyung? - JK perguntou olhando para Suga com seus olhos grandes e genuinamente inocentes.

\- Quero dormir e as duas crianças estão me incomodando. - Suga resmungou, encostando a cabeça na parede para cochilar.

JK e Jimin riram enquanto se afastavam abraçados.

Suga abriu novamente os olhos encarando o teto.

Jimin o perturbava tanto, não parecia que seu corpo ou mente aguentaria por muito tempo.

Ele percebeu que não tinha ninguém prestando a atenção em si e aproveitou para subir no terraço do prédio, seu refúgio secreto, ele sabia que o ensaio recomeçaria em 20 minutos e era todo tempo que precisava.

O vento hoje estava cortante, provavelmente uma frente fria avisando que o inverno está chegando. Isso não o incomodou, pelo contrário, seu rosto foi em direção ao vento, ele sugou todo o ar gélido que pôde, até sentir seu interior congelando e lavando sua mente conturbada, para só então colocar as mãos nos bolsos torcendo para não ter esquecido o cigarro na outra jaqueta.

Suga pegou um cigarro do maço antes de ir em direção a sacada para admirar a cidade. A sacada de ontem ainda era uma lembrança vívida em sua mente para que aquilo fosse saudável, ele odiava admitir, mas tudo que queria era o corpo de Jimin o aquecendo, mas ao invés disso, optou pelo cigarro como refúgio.

O acendeu, assistindo o fogo crepitando na ponta extrema da sua boca.

O céu era cheio de estrelas nessa época do ano, então Suga subiu no parapeito do prédio e deitou para poder admirar o céu e isso por um milagre o acalmou.

\- Isso não parece seguro. - uma voz grossa ressoou ao seu lado.

\- Porra! Namjoon, porque você sempre aparece do nada? - Suga abriu os olhos olhando RM pulando com as mãos no bolso por causa do frio.

\- Você sempre foge para cá quando pode, não é nenhum esconderijo secreto ou coisa assim. - RM respondeu rindo da cara enrugada do menor.

\- É exatamente assim que eu chamo aqui. - Suga respondeu voltando olhar para o céu.

\- JHope contou, a gente riu muito quando ele achou que tinha descoberto seu segredo primeiro que o resto de nós. - RM sentou ao lado de Suga, que aproveitou para colocar sua cabeça no colo do maior que não fez nada para impedí-lo.

\- Fumando de novo? Você não fuma tanto assim, ou fuma? - RM perguntou para o final de cigarro na mão de Suga.

\- Ando tenso. - Suga jogou a bituca longe.

\- Vai estragar o meio ambiente com suas merdas. - RM resmungou olhando para longe, procurando pela bituca.

\- Desculpa. - Suga deu de ombros com os olhos fechados.

\- O Meio ambiente quem saiu prejudicado, não eu.

\- Desculpa, meio ambiente.

\- Por que tão sarcástico? - RM alisou os cabelos verdes do menor, preocupado com seu comportamento pela primeira vez.

Suga puxou o ar e abriu os olhos o deixando vagar pelo céu mais uma vez.

\- Acho que me sinto culpado, por machucar Jimin.

RM endureceu a posição agora preocupado com seu pequeno Jimin.

\- Machucou como? - RM perguntou sem conseguir esconder a rispidez.

\- Eu fui grosso. - Suga respondeu sem entrar em mais detalhes.

RM relaxou o corpo visivelmente mais calmo.

\- Yoongi você é sempre grosso. - falou rindo.

\- Mas quando é com Jimin parece que tô tirando o pirulito de uma criança e jogando no chão ou algo assim.

RM riu do pobre Suga, ele conhecia o sentimento de carinho que Suga estava sentindo por Jimin, ele sentia o mesmo, porém no caso de Suga, parecia ainda pior, parecia até...

\- Yoongi, você está apaixonado?

Suga apertou os lábios os deixando numa linha fina enquanto pensava no assunto.

\- Não sei dizer. - Disse por fim.

\- Como não sabe? - RM parou o carinho no cabelo do menor o olhando fixamente.

\- Nunca senti antes, como saberia? -

A voz de Suga era cortante, quase como se o menor estivesse segurando lágrimas, RM sentiu pelo menor, devia ser difícil esconder seu lado frágil de si mesmo.

RM conseguia ver agora o quanto Suga era carente, talvez até um pouco sensível , ele não conseguia ver antes, apesar de desconfiar da fachada ranzinza que o menor quase sempre carregava.

\- Jimin está colocando sua vida de ponta cabeça, não? - RM sentia muito por Suga, essas mudanças eram as piores.

\- Você acha que nós seríamos felizes? - Suga perguntou parecendo uma criança implorando por algum tipo de aprovação.

\- Eu poderia dizer algo positivo a respeito, mas acho que ninguém pode te responder isso de verdade, só o tempo.

Suga levantou, sentando ao lado de seu amigo.

\- Acho que estou ficando fodidamente apaixonado por aquele pirralho. - Suga parecia chegar a essa conclusão ao mesmo tempo em que falava, estranhando o próprio testamento.

\- Eu preciso me afastar, isso com certeza vai dar merda, você sabe o que acontece quando eu me aproximo de alguém, eu não posso. Jimin não pode... - RM interrompeu Suga que parecia prestes a entrar em uma espécie de surto mental.

\- Acho que é muito cedo para achar isso Yoongi. - RM tentou ser o mais delicado que conseguia com as palavras. - Acho que tudo isso é muito novo e forte para os dois, faz sentido você chegar a essa óbvia conclusão, mas dê tempo ao tempo, talvez a força dos sentimentos que ambos compartilham seja tão forte que pareça uma resposta certeira, mas é com certeza muito cedo para falarmos de paixão.

Suga concordou o tempo todo enquanto RM falava.

\- Cara, espero que esteja certo. - Suga respondeu, parecendo mais calmo.

RM sabia que estava errado, seu irmão estava caído de amores por Jimin, mas RM foi contra todos os seus instintos protetores e mentiu para Suga, talvez se ele demorar mais tempo para perceber o quanto estava caído por Jimin mais chance Jimin teria para ajudar Suga a superar esse medo de deixar alguém entrar, fora que Jimin já era adulto, ele podia aguentar, se tudo fosse demais para os dois, certo?

\- Não se afaste ainda, se divirta e pense menos, se algo der errado nós estaremos aqui para ajudar. - RM respondeu se levantando para ir embora.

\- Nós? - Suga perguntou se levantando também.

\- Sim, somos uma família, antes de tudo. - RM falou sem esperar nenhuma resposta, afinal o menor parecia abalado.

Suga se sentia tão mais leve, talvez estivesse pensando demais, como sempre, e estragando algo que deveria ser só diversão.

\- Obrigado, eu realmente precisava ouvir isso. - Suga falou vendo RM concordar com a cabeça.

RM realmente esperava ter tomado a decisão certa.

Suga olhou o tempo todo para Jimin pelo espelho, durante o ensaio de uma das músicas, o que transformou tudo num pesadelo para todo o resto, porque tanto o coreógrafo quanto JHope não aguentavam mais pedir para ele prestar atenção. Todosjá tinham ido ao vestiário tomar banho e se trocar para ir embora, mas Jimin por sorte, ainda estava no estúdio, Suga correu para alcançá-lo ante que ele saísse também.

\- Jimin. - Suga chamou segurando nas mãos pequenas e quentinhas do menor.

Jimin o olhou desconfiado, mas não parecia mais bravo.

\- Podemos conversar? - Suga falou num tom baixo deixando Jimin ansioso.

\- Estou cansado Hyung. - Jimin tentou se afastar mas Suga o segurou pela cintura.

\- Por favor, não vai demorar. - Suga passou o dedo indicador pelas costas de Jimin, fazendo o menor suspirar com os olhos fechados e beijou seu pescoço de leve, se afastando em seguida para que nenhum staff os visse.

\- Ok. - Jimin suspirou com a voz suave.

Suga puxou o pequeno para uma sala de dança vazia, que ninguém mais utilizava, por ser pequena então tinham cadeiras e materiais de som espalhado por metade do lugar. Suga fechou a porta e tentou acender a luz, mas não funcionava, então a única luz que tinha para poder olhar Jimin era a luz da lua, que atravessava pelas enormes janelas laterais de vidro, deixando os olhos negros do menor com um brilho distinto, que parecia ainda mais perfeito que o normal.

\- Senti sua falta. - Suga falou sem pensar, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

Jimin sentiu seu coração acelerar com a declaração de Suga.

\- Jimin, eu fui um imbecil ontem. - Suga declarou fazendo Jimin rir.

\- Você foi. - ele confirmou com a cabeça o que fez seus cabelos molhados caírem na testa.

Tudo que Suga conseguia pensar era:" Deus! Como eu deveria me concentrar no que falar quando Jimin parecia tão fodidamente lindo? ".

\- Você não dormiu no seu quarto. - o menor falou tirando Suga de seus pensamentos.

\- Dormi na oficina. - Suga respondeu automático. - Como sabe?

\- Senti falta do seu cheiro a noite, então fui dormir na sua cama. - Jimin falou passando o nariz gelado pelo pescoço de Suga.

Suga o empurrou na porta, terminando de fechá-la, Jimin suspirou assustado, perdendo todo ar que havia nos pulmões. Ele puxou o ar tentando se recompor, mas sua boca foi preenchida por Suga que puxava e mordia os lábios cheios de Jimin.

Jimin gemeu dentro da boca do mais velho, puxando seus cabelos cor de menta. Ele sentiu o corpo de Suga prendê-lo na parede.

As mãos de Suga foram até as coxas de Jimin o levantando do chão, Jimin imediatamente enrolou as pernas na cintura do mais velho, sem parar o beijo.

\- Seu gosto é tão bom. - Suga falou, chupando o pescoço do menor até a clavícula.

\- Hyung. - Jimin choramingou.

\- Não quero falar agora. - Suga apertou Jimin ainda mais contra seu corpo sentindo seu pênis encostar na bunda de Jimin, que mesmo que por cima da roupa que havia entre eles a sensação ainda era incrível.

\- Suga Oppa. - Jimin tentou de novo.

\- Me leva para casa. - Jimin continuou manhoso.

\- Não. - Suga subiu as mãos das coxas de Jimin travando em sua bunda para apertá-la.

\- Não? - Jimin parecia confuso.

\- Vou te levar para oficina, eu tenho um apartamento em cima. - Suga desceu o menor, o colocando no chão, mesmo não querendo.

\- Por que? Os meninos podem ficar preocupados. - Jimin passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando não parecer nervoso com a ideia.

\- Vou avisar o Namjoon e pedir para um segurança nos levar, já que viemos na Van com todo mundo, vamos precisar de um carro.

Suga se aproximou de Jimin, tocando em seu maxilar que estava começando a destacar, fazendo o menor perder o rosto arredondado e infantil. Ele já sentia falta daquele rosto redondinho, mas sabia que Jimin estava se transformando em um homem ainda mais sexy.

Suga se assustou com o quanto reparava em Jimin e nunca tinha notado, ele sabia cada detalhe do menor e só agora percebeu de fato, talvez sua atração pelo menor tenha começado ante ainda do que imaginava.

\- Se você não quiser, podemos ir para casa. - Suga falou num tom baixo, parte afetado por ter tocado em Jimin, parte para não assustá-lo com o fato que ficariam sozinhos, longe todos e isso já era sugestivo por si só.

\- Eu quero ir. - Jimin falou por fim, entendendo a pergunta escondida nas palavras de Suga.

\- Certo. - Suga segurou nas mãos de Jimin e saiu da sala de dança a segurando, fazendo Jimin sorrir com gesto carinhoso vindo do mais velho.


	9. Devil's Kiss

O casal sentiu seus planos mudarem drasticamente assim que entraram no estúdio.

Os dois estavam rindo e brincando um com outro, mas se calaram imediatamente quando viram o presidente da empresa conversando em voz baixa com Namjoon no canto da sala.

Suga e Jimin soltaram suas mãos se afastando um do outro. Jimin estava com o rosto todo vermelho e apreensivo, enquanto Suga colocava sua máscara de tédio e no caso de Hitman uma pitada de respeito também, afinal pelas palavras do próprio Suga essa era o cara que mandava na porra toda e se não fosse por ele, Suga ainda estaria num quarto quente com mais 16 pessoas, trabalhando num emprego de entregador que mal pagava sua comida e aluguel, dormindo com um olho aberto e o outro fechado para não ser abusado ou roubado durante a noite no seu dormitório, sujo e caindo aos pedaços.

Suga abaixou 180 como forma de respeito ao comprimentar seu chefe.

-Era com você mesmo que eu queria falar. - HIT falou dando tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

Suga olhou para o seu líder em dúvida. Namjoon confirmou com a cabeça, quando HIT permitiu que ele falasse.

\- Temos um evento para ir essa noite, na prefeitura, traje a rigor, televisivo, muito importante. - Namjoon resumiu, fazendo HIT rir da sintonia que os dois nem pareciam perceber que tinham.

Hit sabia o ouro que ele tinha nas mãos, quando se tratava desses meninos que trabalhavam até seus corpos não aguentarem mais e escreviam com a alma, mas o que ele realmente ficava impressionado era o quão família o grupo se tornou de uns tempos para cá, ele nunca viu algo assim, muito menos numa indústria tão competitiva.

-Quão importante? - Suga perguntou, pensando,de forma egoísta em Jimin, valia a pena arriscar uma briga com o aviso inesperado da empresa? Afinal eles estavam mortos e faltavam três dias para o começo de uma tour de 6 meses.

-Vocês não tem Sunbaenim e precisamos representar a empresa e seremos os únicos a não comparecer, caso não formos.

\- A big 3 vai estar em peso lá. - Namjoon falou, respondendo a pergunta de Suga com os olhos.

A Big 3, eram as três empresas de música que mandavam em tudo, o poder deles era esmagador e a nossa empresa, com menos de 70 funcionários, estava cavando com unhas e dentes um caminho entre elas, éramos até motivo de piada entre eles na verdade. Suga nunca daria o gostinho de falarem deles pelas costas.

Suga balançou a cabeça para Namjoon em concordância.

\- Estaremos lá. - RM respondeu para HIT.

\- Sobre a folga de vocês. - HIT começou com a voz chateada.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. - RM interrompeu, tranquilizando HIT que sorriu largo em resposta.

Aparentemente RM já tinha conversado com os meninos que já estavam ciente da situação.

Os meninos estavam em seu apartamento se arrumando para o evento, Jimin tomou banho no quarto de V que prometeu ajudá-lo com a roupa e a maquiagem.

-Pronto, você está lindo, até parece um anjo. - V sorriu terminando de colocar as lentes cinzas em Jimin.

\- Você também está. - Jimin sorriu, tocando nos cabelos de V.

V o olhou por tempo demais, o fazendo rir um pouco envergonhado.

-Para! Por que está me olhando assim? - Jimin perguntou com a mão na boca, rindo em meio a solucinhos e os olhos quase fechados.

\- Você está diferente, parece mais feliz, menos sabe? Inseguro. - V era o único que sabia dos problemas de Jimin, de todos eles.

Normalmente Jimin escutava o problema dos outros, todos na casa se sentiam à vontade para conversar com ele, exceto Suga que, se falava algo para alguém, provavelmente era para o Namjoon.

V era diferente, ele sabia tudo sobre o menor, Jimin contava tudo que podia sobre si e V fazia o mesmo com Jimin.

\- Eu estou feliz. - Jimin respondeu.

\- Eu vi, ontem. - V ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara hilária.

Jimin quase engasgou de tanto rir.

-Você estava tão sexy. - V falou admirado.

Jimin riu, empurrando o menor enquanto jogava sua cabeça em seu colo. V fez carinho nos cabelos dele, achando fofo toda aquela timidez.

-E aí? Ele faz bem? - V perguntou rindo da cara chocada de Jimin.

\- Eih! Para com isso.

\- Por que ? Eu nunca te escondi nada.

\- Às vezes eu queria que escondesse, sua vida é muito vadia, até mesmo para mim, Tae. - Jimin reclamou , sem se importar realmente, ele adorava a vida desmedida e confiante de V.

Jimin era o exato oposto de V, que era confiante, destemido, aventureiro e nenhum pouco tímido. Os dois se completavam feito os dois lados de uma moeda ou o sol e a lua.

\- Foi, muito, muito, bom! - Jimin sentiu arrepios pelo corpo com a lembrança.

\- Ele goza rápido? - V perguntou pensativo.

\- Que? Não! Jesus. - Jimin bateu de novo em V que segurou suas mãos acima de sua cabeça o deitando na cama e sentado em cima de seu quadril.

\- Ele beija melhor que eu ? - V sussurrou com sua voz grave, colocando a língua no canto da boca e erguendo as sobrancelhas em desafio.

\- Tae para de ser tentado e me solta. - Jimin ria tentando se afastar do aperto de V.

\- Como se não tivéssemos nos beijado antes. - V se aproximou do pescoço do menor mordendo com força o local.

\- Éramos crianças e eu precisava de conselhos mais práticos que teóricos, só isso, agora solta minhas mãos porque me prender é uma luta injusta. - Jimin falava sério, fingindo não ter se arrepiado com a mordida de V.

Jimin podia não sentir nada além de amizade por V , mas ele admitia que o garoto sabia o que estava fazendo, desde um olhar à todo resto que vinha depois. Há tempos atrás, quando eles se apertavam em um quarto minúsculo e dividiam o chuveiro durante o banho para economizar água quente ele e V tiveram seus momentos. E Jimin confessa ter aprendido muito com ele, mas não tinha nenhum tipo de sentimento envolvido além de puta sacanagem e hormônios.

V o soltou, mas continuou sentado no colo de Jimin.

Jimin fingiu chorar, mas V não se abalou nem por um segundo. Jimin o olhou sério fazendo cócegas em sua barriga onde ele sabia que era o pronto fraco do seu amigo.

-Não, isso é injusto. Para! - V segurou ambas as mãos de Jimin com uma só.

\- Suga Hyung beija bem? - V perguntou debochado.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça com um sorriso pervertido.Esse era o Jimin que ele conhecia. V pensou sorrindo com a mesma intensidade.

-Melhor que eu? - V passou a língua nos lábios, piscando para o indefeso Jimin.

\- Não lembro do seu beijo. - Jimin deu de ombros, tentando mexer com o ego inflado de V.

O tiro obviamente saiu pela culatra, porque a próxima coisa que V fez foi morder os lábios de Jimin, os lambendo logo em seguida.

Jimin se assustou abrindo a boca num suspiro de surpresa, o que foi suficiente para V enfiar sua língua gemendo dentro dos lábios inchados de Jimin que não correspondeu, mas também não se afastou.

Uma tosse falsa veio na direção da porta do quarto assustando ambos.

-Estou atrapalhando? - Suga perguntou com o olhar inesprecivo para V.

Ele não olhou para Jimin em nenhum momento.

\- Se eu falar que sim eu levo um soco na cara ? - V perguntou rindo do mais velho.

Suga encarou V com um olhar mortal que fez Jimin se encolher embaixo de V, mas não durou muito, Suga simplesmente deu de ombros logo em seguida e antes de sair olhou Jimin pela primeira vez sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento e virou corpo de forma lenta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jimin saiu do transe assim que Suga bateu a porta, saindo debaixo de V que não mostrou nenhuma resistência dessa vez.

-Puta merda. - Jimin passou as mãos nos cabelos, inseguro do que fazer.

\- Vai atrás dele e pede desculpas. - V respondeu a pergunta escrita na cara do menor.

\- Você acha que ele vai me perdoar? - os olhos de Jimin encheram de lágrimas.

\- Eu acho que você tá fudido, mas nunca se sabe. - V respondeu rindo enquanto levava vários tapas de Jimin que saiu correndo logo em seguida.

Jimin não precisou correr muito. Suga estava encostado na parede do corredor o esperando com um olhar assassino.


	10. Senpai

\- Por que você fez isso Jimin? - Suga perguntou com a voz elevada assim que Jimin o alcançou.

Ele estava tão puto que suas mãos tremiam ao lado do corpo e seus dentes estavam trincados um no outro, tanto que sua mandíbula se destacava ainda mais que o normal.

\- Desculpa Hyung, foi uma brincadeira. - Jimin respondeu quase chorando. - Não pretendia te ofender. - Jimin achou melhor completar, perguntando a si mesmo se era muito errado achar a cara de puto de Suga tão sexy.

\- Beijar outro cara na minha frente não deveria me ofender? - Suga fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de stress.

\- Eu não sabia que ele faria isso, e se desconfiasse a tempo eu teria impedido. - Jimin tentou se aproximar para tocá-lo, porém se assustou com os passos abruptos que Suga deu pra trás o olhando com aquele olhar de " Não me toque" que ele conhecia muito bem do tempo em que eles se conheceram anos atrás.

\- Yoongi, Hyung? - Jimin se afastou um pouco assustado com a rejeição de Suga.

Os lábios de Jimin estavam rosados e brilhantes, pelo fato dele passar a língua milhões de vezes como sinal de nervoso, seus olhos estavam úmidos, sua voz embargada tremia levemente. Jimin parecia tão amendrotado, o fato de Suga se afastar dele o assustava mais do que o fato de algo entre eles poder não dar certo e Suga percebeu isso.

\- Não sei o que fazer com você. - Suga falou por fim, esfregando o nariz, com um olhar de desprezo para o menor.

Os pêlos do corpo de Jimin levantou em ansiedade, prazer e medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu até a base da sua coluna tremer em resposta.

Jimin não podia perder o que Suga e eles estavam lentamente construindo, ele não sabia o que eles tinham ainda, mas sabia que seria precioso se eles permitissem sentir, ele chamava isso de instinto e sabia que deveria seguí-lo, mesmo não sabendo porque

Ele olhou Suga atentamente, tentando pensar numa solução cabível para tudo aquilo, nada surgia, até aqueles olhos negros e furiosos o darem uma idéia.

Oh! Deus, será que era uma boa ideia?Jimin pensou, mas foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, porque sua cabeça não estava bem para processar nada muito complexo.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, Daddy. - Jimin falhou miseravelmente ao tentar esconder o tremor na voz causada pelo nervoso.

O que ele tinha a perder ? Foi seu próximo pensamento, antes dele perceber que as palavras já tinham saído de sua boca e não dava mais para voltar atrás.

Suga parecia ter congelado por um instante, a voz tímida e falha de Jimin o tomou desprevenido, ele sentiu seus olhos arregalando, mas não tinha cabeça para esconder suas expressões, como de costume, para falar a verdade ele estava pouco se fodendo para qualquer coisa que não fosse a voz de Jimin ressoando em sua mente.

\- Do que você me chamou? - Suga se aproximou de Jimin lentamente, notando a expressão do menor variar entre apreensão e prazer.

\- Daddy. - Jimin sussurrou no ouvido de Suga, que prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos em pura excitação. Porquediabos isso o excitava tanto, ele não fazia ideia, mas excitava. E muito.

\- Jiminnie. - Suga gemeu no ouvido de Jimin, soltando uma lufada de ar quente arrepiando ainda mais a pele já sensível de Jimin.

Jimin por instinto continuou parado sem fazer um único movimento, respirando com dificuldade.

Suga tocou levemente no queixo do menor, levantando seu rosto para se encararem. Jimin estava com os olhos grandes e ansiosos, parecendo um gatinho prestes a ronronar, o que Suga achou extremamente fofo e sexy ao mesmo tempo, o que era muito confuso.

Que inferno! Porque esse garoto tinha que mexer tanto com ele?!

Suga desviou os olhos para a boca de Jimin, fazendo-o lembrar do beijo que ele deu em outra pessoa há pouco.

\- Eu nao quero lidar com você de cabeça cheia, você precisa se afastar. - Suga se orgulhou do seu momento de lucidez, que não durou muito.

Jimin continuou parado, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas não derramadas e seu corpo parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento de tanta tensão.

\- Eu quero provar que eu só quero você. - Jimin falou, com a voz falha e engasgada em lágrimas.

\- Você não precisa me provar nada. - Suga pensou se deveria abracá-lo ou só se afastar e tomar um banho gelado. Jimin submisso era sexy demais para essa frágil humanidade aguentar, não era atoa que todos se sintiam tão tentados em agradá-lo.

\- Eu quero provar mesmo assim. - Jimin respondeu depois de um tempo.

\- Como? - Suga estava absurdamente excitado e puto ao mesmo tempo e isso não era bom. Nada bom!

\- Como você quiser. - Jimin sussurrou as palavras sem ter certeza se Suga tinha ouvido, mas sem coragem de repetir.

Ele tinha ouvido.

Jimin não era a pessoa mais inocente do mundo, mas dar poder para Suga o amendrontava, o problema é que seu medo era metade do quanto a mesma situação o excitava.

Suga passou as mãos no rosto tentando clarear seus pensamentos, afrouxou um pouco a gravata, mas nada adiantava.

\- Vai para o meu quarto, me espera lá. - Suga falou e saiu andando, deixando o menor confuso.

Jimin pensou se deveria mesmo pedir perdão da forma que estava pensando que iria pedir, mas antes que a resposta viesse em sua mente ele correu em direção ao quarto de Suga.

Ele estava sentado há um tempo na cama. O cheiro de Suga espalhado por todo o cômodo se impregnava em seu terno preto com detalhes pratas, sua calça social apertada o incomodava e em sua testa havia rastros de suor, mas ele não se atreveu a levantar da cama, nem para abrir a janela da sacada ou tomar uma água para se acalmar.

Jimin ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e se levantou imediatamente, seu corpo estava tão tenso, parecia que a qualquer momento se racharia em milhões de pedaços.

Aos olhos de Jimin, o rosto de Suga pareceu passar de distraído para tenso ao olhar em sua direção, mas foi tão rápido que ele não sabia se o que tinha visto só passava de coisa da sua cabeça, mas ainda assim fez a mente do menor ter a vaga ideia do quão ferrado ele estava.

Jimin não sabia o quão certa sua intuição tinha sido.

Yoongi tinha o rosto vermelho e os cabelos desgrenhados. Quando se aproximou um pouco mais, Jimin pôde sentir o cheiro mentolado de cigarro e soube no mesmo instante que o mais velho estava do lado de fora, provavelmente na sacada do apartamento. O pouco de neve que tinham em seu cabelo só confirmou ainda mais sua teoria.

\- Jimin, eu achei que conseguiria me acalmar, mas cheguei a conclusão que essa não é uma opção para mim hoje. - ele passou os dedos gelados no rosto do menor, o puxando para mais perto com firmeza.

\- Você não tem ideia de como o fato de olhar para sua boca está me irritando agora. - Suga disse olhando dentro dos olhos de Jimin, que quase vacilou com a voz grossa de Suga, mas ao invés disso um gemido fraco saiu da sua garganta, deixando ambos surpresos.

\- Min Yoongi. - Jimin gemeu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi o nome do mais velho. - Não. - Suga empurrou Jimin na cama e se aproximou colocando a perna no meio das de Jimin afrouxando ainda mais o nó da gravata. - Hoje, você pode me chamar de Daddy. - Suga sorriu malicioso.

Jimin fechou os olhos gemendo mais uma vez em resposta.

Suga desafivelou o cinto do menor e o arrancou de sua calça, fazendo um estalo que reverberou por todo o quarto. O som foi assustador e Jimin ficou mais tenso ainda, mas mesmo assim não atreveu abrir os olhos.

Ele sentiu o zíper de sua calça social sendo aberto e as mãos de Suga descendo o tecido fino na altura de suas pernas junto com sua boxer preta. As mãos de Suga deslizaram maliciosamente por todo processo, apertando sua pele a ponto de deixar marcas vermelhas, mas Jimin sentiu alívio na dor, ao contrário do que imaginava sua tensão foi diminuindo.

Até que sentiu a boca quente de Suga envolver a sua glande e toda sua tensão voltar em proporções absurdas.

Jimin gemeu, tocando nos cabelos úmidos de Suga, por causa da neve derretida, enquanto o mais velho o chupava em um ritmo rápido e constante. Jimin se contorceu quando sentiu seu estômago apertar em antecipação. Suga segurou firme seu quadril enquanto se afastava do pênis ereto e inchado de Jimin.

\- Vira. - Suga falou com a voz rouca.

Jimin obedeceu, ainda excitado demais para notar as mãos de Suga tremendo ao lado do corpo.

Suga estava se controlando muito, mas era difícil, ver Jimin gemendo baixinho daquele jeito, enquanto tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na marca de mordida ainda vermelha em seu pescoço, que não fora ele quem fez.

Suga achou que conseguiria manter o controle e perdoar Jimin, era o que ele tinha prometido para si na sacada do prédio enquanto tentava esfriar a cabeça, mas a bunda enorme e firme de Jimin bem na sua frente, empinadinha e rosada o fez esquecer todas suas promessas. Elesó percebeu o que havia feito quando ouviu o barulho alto de sua mão indo de encontro ao menor deferindo um tapa sem piedade em sua bunda, para então alisar a marca vermelha com a mesma mão, sentindo o menor remexer incomodado pela sensibilidade.

\- Não se mexe. - Suga falou, com a voz ainda mais abalada.

Suga abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama pegando o lubrificante, afastou a bunda de Jimin com uma das mãos e jogou um pouco do gel líquido na entrada do menor. Jimin se remexeu em surpresa ao sentir o gelado do liquido levando outro tapa em resposta, dessa vez ainda mais forte. Ele sentiu a queimação na pele e resmungou, incomodado com a mão de Suga alisando o mesmo lugar, agora ainda mais sensível.

Suga passou o dedo na entrada de Jimin o afundado junto com o gel dentro dele, ouvindo gemidos abafados vindo do pequeno.

Jimin estava incomodado e ele achou que Suga ia esperar ele se acostumar um pouco, mas ele sentiu Suga enfiando mais um dedo o alargando sem muito cuidado, ele mexeu o quadril, tentando aliviar um pouco da dor. E foi aí que ele soube que tinha ferrado tudo, ele podia jurar que a dor veio antes do som do tapa que Suga deu no mesmo lugar dos outros dois, só que dessa foi ainda mais forte.

\- Você é tão teimoso bebê. - Suga disse, fingindo tristeza enquanto alisava a bunda, agora toda vermelha de Jimin.

Jimin sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusou a arregar, ele fez merda, agora ia até o fim. Ele sentiu Suga colocar o terceiro dedo e começar movimentos nem um pouco delicados, ele não estava pronto e a dor parecia que ia rasgá-lo ao meio, mas então como se fosse possuído pelo Deus da perversão, seu corpo começou sentir espasmos e ele sabia que Suga acertava seu ponto G toda vez que afundava seus dedos ainda mais para dentro. Seu pau latejava, sua bunda queimava pelos tapas de Yoongi e seu estômago se retorcia em um prazer doloroso.

\- Yoongi. - Jimin choramingou, ele não aguentava mais, precisava gozar desesperadamente.

\- Do que você me chamou? - Suga perguntou tirando os dedos de dentro do menor com um pouco de resistência, pois Jimin o apertava tanto, o segurando de um jeito que fez o volume em sua calça aumentar ainda mais.

\- Daddy, por favor! - Jimin se corrigiu já em lágrimas.

Suga não respondeu, ao invés Jimin sentiu ele se levantando da cama e pôde ouvir o barulho dele revirando o armário à procura de algo, depois ouviu barulho de algum plástico sendo rasgado e o peso sobre ele de novo. Ele sentiu mais uma vez o gelado do líquido na sua entrada, agora o gelado o aliviou ao invés de o assustar.

Suga enfiou os três dedos de uma única vez, fazendo Jimin gritar alto em surpresa, apesar de que a pontada foi mais prazerosa do que dolorida dessa vez.

Jimin sentiu os dedos de Suga fundo nele, tanto que ele podia sentir os anéis gelados nos dedos do mais velho o arranhando a cada movimento.

Suga retirou mais uma vez os dedos de dentro do menor, causando uma sensação de vazio em Jimin, ele queria mais, ele queria muito mais.

\- Mais, eu quero mais. - Jimin repetiu seus pensamentos sem notar.

Suga riu de um jeito debochado arrepiando Jimin, que mesmo distraído notou o tom de luxúria no som que o mais velho emitiu.

\- Não esquece que foi você quem pediu. - Suga falou por fim.

Jimin ainda estava pensando nas palavras de Suga quando sentiu algo gelado entrando nele, era pesado e arredondado, o alargando ainda mais.

Porra! Porra! Porra!

Era a droga de um plug anal. Jimin gemeu extremamente excitado com a ideia, o que fez seu pau pulsar ainda mais. Ele remexeu causando uma fricção prazerosa contra o lençol, sinceramente ele calculou o quanto valia a pena apanhar por aquilo e a conclusão foi que ele não se importava, ele só queria gozar. Otapa o amorteceu, ele sentiu um formigamento espalhando por todo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que o plug entrava por completo.

\- Fica de quatro para mim bebê. - Suga falou abaixando o zíper da sua calça. Jiminfez o que o mais velho mandou, suas pernas tremiam um pouco, mas ele se forçou a manter a posição.

Suga tirou seu pau já derramando um pouco de pré-gozo e começou a se masturbar, ele se aproximou com um olhar sexy e um sorriso maldoso que gritava "Homão da porra" pra quem quisesse ouvir e abaixou as costas do menor, que ficou com a bunda empinada e totalmente exposta para Suga.

O rosto de Jimin estava de lado e ele olhava para aquele homem que ele jurava ter conhecido há apenas 30 minutos atrás, chegando a conclusão de que Min Yoongi era fodidamente perfeito.

\- Você fica tão gostoso assim Jiminnie. - Suga ofegou enquanto empurrava o plug que tinha saído um pouco do lugar. Jimincorou. Seu rosto queimava enquanto ele empinava ainda mais e gemia. Sugagemeu baixo quase num sussurro. Ele não ia aguentar o quanto achava que conseguia, não com Jimin assim. Suga nunca sentiu algo assim antes.

\- Jiminnie fica de joelho para o seu Daddy. - Suga falou já rouco com tantos sentimentos juntos.

Jimin levantou um pouco incomodado, com a bunda latejando. Ele gritou quando o metal do plug encostou na sua próstata em um dos movimentos, seu pau pingava com pré-gozo e tudo que ele queria era se aliviar. Sugariu mais uma vez com o olhar desafiador para o menor enquanto Jimin ajoelhava de frente para ele.

Suga não parou de se masturbar nenhum momento e Jimin salivava com a ideia de chupá-lo, mas ele ficou parado esperando o maior falar algo.

Suga queria tanto beijá-lo, Jimin estava tão lindo com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos brilhantes demonstrando o prazer que estava sentindo, que a esse ponto devia beirar a insanidade, mas então ele lembrava de outros lábios que encostaram ali, na boca que era dele.

Era dele! Era dele! Foi o último pensamento que repetia em um loop infinito em sua mente.

\- Abre a boca. - Suga falou engasgado.

Jimin abriu quase ao mesmo tempo em que Suga o puxou pela nuca e gozou por toda sua boca e bochecha.

O som de Yoongi gozando faria Jimin gozar sem ao menos se tocar, se não fosse pela sensação gelada e dolorida do plug que o distraiu quando seu ânus se apertou em prazer pelo som da voz gutural de Suga vibrando em seu ouvido, afundando ainda mais o plug em seu ponto sensível, o levando a loucura.

Jimin engoliu todo o líquido em sua boca, os olhos de Suga brilharam em resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que seu joelho falhava.

Suga caiu de joelhos na frente do menor o beijando, ele sentiu seu gosto na boca de Jimin e isso o fez querer beijá-lo ainda mais, ele queria apagar qualquer rastro de outra boca ali e isso era tão errado, Jimin não era dele e mesmo que fosse ele não tem nenhum direito sobre outra pessoa, Jimin não era uma propriedade.

\- Jimin. - Suga estava com a voz embargada, prestes a pedir perdão, quando o menor jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando uma marca de mordida no pescoço em evidência.

\- Eu não fiz isso. - Ele resmungou distraído para si, enquanto tocava na marca dolorida no pescoço de Jimin.

\- Não, você não fez. - Jimin respondeu frustrado e irritado.

Ele não precisava responder, ele não precisava ter falado nada. Mas o jeito insolente em que ele deixou claro o óbvio, devolveu a raiva de Suga que se pôs de pé, fechando o ziper de sua calça e arrumando a gravata no lugar.

\- Se veste. - Suga mandou, pensando em como diabos Jimin iria esconder aquela ereção absurda na calça. Jiminolhou Suga com sangue nos olhos, o garoto estava puto e muito frustado.

Suga segurou para não rir, Jimin ficava tão fofo nervoso.Deus! Ele era tão lindo, seu céu e seu inferno num mesmo corpo.

Jimin gemeu baixo enquanto levantava por causa do movimento em sua próstata ao colocar a calça no lugar. Sugapassou o polegar na bochecha do menor suja de porra e chupou o próprio dedo com gozo, fazendo Jimin resmungar choroso, parecendo uma criança manhosa.

\- Eu não posso ir a um evento social desse jeito, você sabe disso, certo? - Jimin falou cuspindo fogo, voltando a ser o garoto insolente de pouco tempo atrás.

Suga se afastou o olhando de cima a baixo.

\- Você parece bem vestido para mim. - Suga respondeu, parando seu olhar nos olhos do menor. - Apesar de que, se eu fosse você, eu faria a maquiagem de novo. - Suga continuou apontando para a bochecha do menor, ainda um pouco suja.

\- Filho da puta. - Jimin o amaldiçoou ao mesmo tempo em que soltou um gemido involuntário por ter se mexido rápido demais.

Suga sorriu com o contraste dos dois sons saindo da boca de seu pequeno. - E é melhor se apressar, você sabe o quanto Namjoon fica bravo com você , por se atrasar. - Suga estava quase na porta quando se lembrou de algo.

\- Ah! E não preciso falar que você está proibido de se tocar, certo? - Suga se virou e saiu do seu próprio quarto com um sorriso quase insano no rosto.

Uma pena ele ter saído rápido demais e não ter sido capaz de ver a boca de Jimin se abrir no mais genuíno ato de desespero.


	11. Party Time!

HIT mandou uma limusine buscar os meninos e levarem para festa e estavam todos empolgados com isso, mexendo em botões aleatórios e tomando bebidas alcoólicas estranhas de um compartimento que RM achou sem querer, resumindo todos pareciam crianças felizes, por poder andar de limusine pela primeira vez. RM o olhou confuso com o adaptador do cinto de segurança quebrado nas mãos, Suga deu de ombros enquanto assistia ele esconder o objeto no vão do assento com uma cara de culpado.

\- Não aconteceu se ninguém viu, certo? - Suga falou alegre, procurando acalmar seu líder que sorriu agradecido, parecendo esquecer o assunto.

O resto do grupo estava tão distraído que nem notou o ocorrido. Na opinião de Suga eles pareciam filhotinhos passeando pela primeira vez, quero dizer, V estava literalmente com a cabeça pra fora do carro através do teto solar, gargalhando ao vento. Oálbum novo estava finalmente engajado no mercado e os garotos estavam começando a sentir uma diferença, principalmente financeira naquele estágio da carreira, Suga não podia estar mais feliz. Porém, ele notou Jimin que parecia tentar se mexer ao mínimo, no canto do carro e todo seu foco mudou de volta para o mais novo.

Ele sorriu com todas as ideias que passavam em sua mente, que tinha como título, " O QUE FAREI COM JIMIN ESSA NOITE?", estampado em neon flosfluorescente piscante. Sua felicidade estaria completa, se não fosse o fato dele ter escolhido ficar perto de Jungkook ao invés dele.

Estavam na entrada do evento, onde fotógrafos, fãs e curiosos se acumulavam. Suga respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar, sua fobia social sempre dava sinal de vida em momentos como aqueles, mas normalmente ele conseguia passar por tudo sem recaídas, se ele fizesse uma força psicológica discomunal o suficiente.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, eles já estavam em um salão oval, antes do salão principal, após poucas entrevistas e algumas fotos. Suga tinha gotas de suor descendo por suas costas, mas o rosto parecia indiferente o suficiente.

\- Yoongi, finalmente te achei! Vocês vão sentam comigo e alguns dos meus amigos hoje. - Kim Heechul um colega muito próximo de Suga falou comprimentando um por um do grupo.

Nós o seguimos sem questionar pelo salão já cheio. A mesa em si tinham alguns dos mais famosos apresentadores de TV na Coréia do Sul, Kim Heechul era um deles, que por coincidência era uma pessoa que ajudou muito Suga, em seu último desastroso relacionamento e Kim era um dos poucos a quem Suga realmente escutava conselhos, quando eles saiam para beber.

\- Por que ele está chamando a gente , nós nem somos importantes? - JHope parecia, surpreso e empolgado ao mesmo tempo e era fofo de ver. Suga amava a empolgação do garoto.

\- Kim Heechul ajushi é amigo de Yoongi. - RM respondeu JHope tentando esconder a empolgação também, enquanto nós sentavámos numa mesa, considerada de prestígio no evento.

\- Desde quando? - JHope perguntou para o Jimin que deu de ombros irritado por nada, pelo "por nada" Suga quer dizer, que ele saiba.

\- Vocês parecem uma gangue do mundo da moda. Tão estilosos. - Um amigo de Kim falou rindo e descontraindo os meninos que, exceto Suga, estavam apreensivos, apesar de sorrirem feito crianças ganhando doce.

\- Alguns com gostos tendenciosos no entanto. - V brincou, já fazendo amizade instantânea com todos na mesa, mas mesmo assim ainda ficamos um pouco afastados, exceto por Heechul que estava ao lado de Suga, se misturando entre os meninos.

Em alguns minutos todos estavam sorrindo e brincando entres si, graças à V e RM que eram um ótimo par quando se tratava de socializar de forma inteligente e natural, tudo corria maravilhosamente bem.

Suga ouviu um gemido baixo, que ele passou a reconhecer e apreciar, nos últimos dias.

Jimin estava sentado ao seu lado e ele esteve tão distraído que não havia notado.

\- Tudo bem, bebê? - Suga sussurrou, virando para Jimin.

\- O que você acha? - Jimin estava com a língua no canto da boca, os olhos semicerrados, a respiração visivelmente alterada.

Se tentação tivesse um rosto, Suga podia jurar de pé junto que teria exatamente essa aparência. E se não tivesse? Bom! Então não era tentação o suficiente.

Suga voltou a posição anterior se afastando do menor, antes que fizesse alguma loucura. E foi exatamente quando já estava completamente absorto num assunto com Heechul, que sentiu uma pequena mão, deslizando por sua perna, alisando e apertando até passar gentilmente os dedos pelo seu pau.

\- Com licença. - Suga pediu a Heechul que interrompeu o assunto curioso.

\- Jimin? - Suga virou metade do corpo, que antes estava inclinado na direção oposta, uma das sobrancelhas levantadas em questionamento.

\- Por favor, Suga...hmm...eu não aguento mais. - Jimin literalmente gemeu a frase, próximo ao ouvido de Suga que sentiu em resposta seu membro dar sinal de vida.

Jimin soltou um suspiro triste, quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Suga. O mais velho não parecia com a intenção de ceder tão fácil.

\- O que houve? - Suga tocou na coxa de Jimin apertando forte o local. - Não está se sentindo bem?

Jimin gemeu consideravelmente alto, tomando a atenção de RM e Heechul que eram os únicos que não estavam distraídos por um discurso de alguém no palco, que Suga não conhecia e não se importava.

\- Jimin, se controla. - Suga riu para o olhar indignado do menor que enfiou as unhas na perna de Suga, sem surtir muito efeito por ele estar protegido pela calça.

\- Calma gatinho, eu vou tirar logo, prometo. - Suga sussurrou.

\- Eu te odeio. - Jimin falou sem ar o suficiente, gemendo um pouco no final.

\- Oh my! - RM colocou a mão na boca, olhando na direção dos dois. - Suga, me fala que você não fez o que eu estou pensando que fez? - RM perguntou autoritário e divertido ao mesmo tempo e Suga achava que ele era o único que conseguia fazer isso de forma que ainda parecesse assustador. Suga sabia que ia levar a bronca do ano quando chegasse em casa.

\- Eu acho que ele fez. - Kim Heechul respondeu RM, sem desviar o olhar de Jimin e do seu corpo rígido na cadeira.

Suga não estava gostando da atenção que o menor estava chamando, mas a única pessoa quem ele deveria culpar era a si mesmo. Jimin estava sexy para caralho, parecia que tinha acabado de fazer sexo. Suas bochechas vermelhas, os lábios inchados e entreaberto parecendo silenciosamente gemer, enquanto se mexia desconfortável de um lado para o outro, lubrificando os lábios vez ou outra.

\- Eu não sei do que estão falando. - Suga finalmente respondeu parecendo de repente incomodado com uma ereção.

\- Oh Deus! Não sei se sinto, pena, raiva ou fico excitado. - RM falou, deixando Suga sem palavras e com um olhar furioso no rosto.

Jimin remexeu a bunda na cadeira mais uma vez incomodado com a sensibilidade por causa das palmadas que levou e o plug mexeu junto, tocando na sua próstata já surrada. Ele gemeu , mordendo os lábios e uma lágrima escorreu no canto de seus olhos.

\- Ow droga! - Suga engasgou com o vinho branco que tinha acabado de pegar de um garçom que passava, tentando aliviar a garganta seca.

\- Sério Yoongi, o que você tinha na cabeça? Esse garoto está exalando sensualidade, metade do salão está com os olhos pregados nele e isso inclui os homens. - Heechul falou, fazendo Suga se perguntar por que ele não pensou nisso?

Jimin podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era bobo, ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo e estava completamente disposto a usar isso a seu favor.

\- Tae, será que você pode ir ao banheiro comigo? Estou um pouco tímido de ir sozinho e acho que preciso de ajuda, você é tão melhor em achar esse tipo de entrada. - Jimin falou alto, mesmo com V próximo a ele.

Suga se retesou na cadeira fechando as mãos em punho, enquanto olhava desacreditado para Jimin que ronronava para V, com aquela cara esculpida pela própria Afrodite.

V olhou para mim, depois para Jimin, confuso. O garoto precisou de apenas alguns segundos para notar a excitação de Jimin, então ele lambeu os lábios e suspirou triste, voltando a olhar para Suga, enquanto negava travesso com a cabeça.

\- Tsc... Se você acha que não dá conta, é só dizer irmão. - V estalou a língua no céu da boca olhando cada pedaço do corpo de Jimin, levando mais tempo na ereção demarcada pelo tecido fino da calça do menor e voltou para sua posição conversando com Jungkook, sem se importar na possibilidade de ser assassinado em um futuro próximo.

\- Jimin, você não aprende nunca? - Suga perguntou grosso, tomando toda atenção da mesa pra si. Jimin só sorria inocente para o maior.

Tinha uma música animada tocando no salão e algumas pessoas dançando e RM achou melhor resolver a situação antes que saísse de controle.

\- Suga por que você não acompanha Jimin para os meninos dançarem e se divertirem um pouco? - RM perguntou com o olhar de " isso não foi exatamente uma pergunta".

\- Vamos. - Suga pediu licença e puxou o braço de Jimin de forma nada delicada se retirando, enquanto os meninos se empolgavam para dançar uma música de Girl Group tocando no salão, agora que RM deu o aval. Em eventos como estes os meninos confiavam muito que RM os deixaria com uma boa imagem, então acabavam sem querer esperando o maior dizer o que fazer , na maioria das vezes.

Suga apoiou as mãos nas costas de Jimin por todo o caminho, olhando feio para muita gente, que parecia querer engolir Jimin com os olhos. Tínhamos que abaixar 90 em sinal de respeito em muitas das mesas e Jimin gemia cada vez mais alto com o ato.

\- Hyung. - Jimin reclamou quando entraram num grande, branco e simples banheiro vazio.

Suga puxou Jimin para um beijo apaixonado e só o soltou, quando foi obrigado a liberar o menor para respirar.

\- Eu sinto tanto, você parece com tanta dor. - Suga passou as costas da mão pelo rosto de Jimin, notando pela primeira vez a gargantilha imitando uma coleira em seu pescoço.

Comodiabos eu não vi isso antes?

\- Daddy, por favor!

Suga concordou trancando a porta do banheiro e o levando para um enorme balcão de mármore ao lado da pia. Jimingemeu quando Suga o virou de frente para um espelho que cobria toda a parede, fazendo-o se apoiar no balcão. Elebeijou o pescoço do menor, puxando a gargantilha para baixo, deixando garoto ainda mais inclinado, numa posição quase de quatro, o que causou algum movimento no plug anal, fazendo Jimin gritar agoniado.

\- Tira, por favor. - Jimin choramingou.

Suga desabotoou a calça de Jimin e a abaixou lentamente, alisando a bunda vermelhinha do menor.

\- Daddy? - Jimin implorou pela demora.

\- Shhh... Fica quietinho enquanto eu te admiro Jimminie.

Jimin gemeu quando sentiu os anéis gelados da mão de Suga enquanto ele o alisava, mas travou a mandíbula quando sentiu o maior girar o plug com uma lentidão exagerada antes de tirá-lo.

Ele não se importava quão filha da puta Suga estava sendo, desde que aquilo parasse, ele estava com uma semi ereção já há horas e aquilo doía pra porra.

Suga colocou o plug na pia ao lado, ligou a torneira lavando suas mãos e deixou a torneira ligada com a água corrente sobre o objeto e voltou a sua posição anterior para admirar Jimin.

\- Você não aguentou seu castigo, isso significa que ele não valeu? - Suga sussurrou no ouvido de Jimin fazendo as pernas do menor vacilar.

O problema com Suga era que ele não era o tipo de cara que foi feito para ir pro céu e ter um Jimin em sua vida, o fazia ter pensamentos ainda piores.

\- Err...er...eu aguentei. - Jimin engoliu em seco com nervosismo, antes de continuar. - Eu aguentei bastante. - Jimin finalmente conseguiu terminar a sentença, esperando que fosse o suficiente para não ser mais castigado.

\- Então você acha que já sofreu o suficiente pelo beijo que deu em Taehyung? - Suga perguntou, trabalhando com uma das mãos livres na sua ereção ainda dentro da calça e voltando a admirar a bunda toda vermelhinha com a marca de suas mãos.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça sem se virar, achando melhor manter a posição.

\- E isso inclui o chupão também ? - Suga perguntou já de pau duro, com aquela posição exposta do menor o deixando muito excitado.

Jimin achou melhor arriscar e concordar também, talvez ele conseguisse não ser mais castigado, apesar de que, alguma parte dentro dele, desejava que não fosse tão fácil Suga o perdoar. Elenão sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas ver a cara de prazer em Suga, que na maioria das vezes era inexpressivo, era tão excitante. E o fato de que era ele quem causava isso era ainda melhor.

\- Talvez possamos chegar num meio termo. - Suga encostou sua ereção na entrada do menor, porém ele ainda estava vestido com a calça. Ele bateu na bunda de Jimin com a mão ainda um pouco molhada, fazendo o menor gritar e inclinar ainda mais a bunda na direção de sua ereção.

\- Eu vou te dar duas opções. - Suga sussurrou e Jimin tremeu em medo e expectativa.

\- Eu posso te chupar até você gozar, te dar algum alívio, mas depois colocar o plug de volta.

Jimin chorou só de pensar, fazendo Suga sorrir levemente.

\- Ou eu posso te fuder agora, sem deixar você tocar em si e sem deixar você gozar, mas você vai ficar o resto da noite sem o plug.

Jimin sentiu seu estômago revirar, só em pensar naquele plug surrando e alargando sua bunda por mais horas e a ideia de ter Suga dentro dele era tão boa, mas ele seriamente achava que ia desmaiar se não gozasse.

\- As opções não são boas. - Jimin resmungou.

\- Isso é porque elas não foram feitas para serem boas, você esquece que eu estou te castigando Jimin.

Jimin se arrepiou com a voz grave do mais velho atrás dele.

\- Você também pode dizer que não quer nada disso e nós dois vamos embora. - Suga falou, dando uma saída para o garoto, caso ele estivesse se sentindo pressionado.

Jimin não respondeu, fazendo Suga se afastar do menor, confuso.

\- Quero. - Jimin respondeu rápido e apavorado ao sentir Suga se afastando.

\- O que? - Suga tentou não falhar com a voz, mas foi impossível, ele realmente queria agradar o garoto, apesar de achar que ele não merecia.

\- Quero que você me foda. - Ele disse, encarando o mais velho através do espelho.

Suga travou com aquelas palavras. Veja bem! Jimin parecia um anjo e ouvir aquelas palavras sujas saindo da sua boca parecia o mais terrível dos pecados, só deixando Suga ainda mais excitado, mais do que pode ser considerado saudável.

Suga desligou a água corrente e jogou o plug no lixo, virou para Jimim e desafivelou o cinto da calça, indo até o menor para amarrar suas mãos juntas com o mesmo, fazendo o menino ficar com as palmas grudadas em posição de oração. Ele sorriu com a ironia.

\- Isso é pra garantir que você não se toque. - Suga falou apertando a fivela até sentir o menino gemer com dor, pelo couro do cinto ter afundado em sua pele.

\- E isso. - Suga falou, abaixando a própria calça e colocando seu pau duro e inchado na entrada de Jimin. - Isso é pelo chupão. - Suga enfiou sem piedade todo seu pau na bunda de Jimin que gritou com o susto e a dor que o rasgava.

Jimin estava bem aberto por causa do extenso tempo com o plug anal, mas ainda assim o pau de Suga sendo enfiado a seco na sua bunda fez com que ele visse estrelas, e nem era no sentido figurativo, ele literalmente enxergava pontos brancos em sua visão embaçada.

Suga gemeu alto, se acostumando com o interior apertado de Jimin. Ele sabia que o que tinha feito ia fazer o garoto ficar sem sentar por, pelo menos, um dia e ele tinha a noção que era culpa o sentimento que devia estar sentindo e não prazer, muito prazer.

Ele começou a se mexer no menor, sentindo uma pressão dolorida no seu pau enquanto ouvia pequenos gemidos misturados com choramingos.

\- Oh! Jiminnie tão apertado. - Suga gemeu.

\- Deixa eu olhar pra você? - Suga pediu puxando a gargantilha de Jimin para cima, o forçando a levantar o rosto.

Jimin tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, fortemente fechados, e a boca aberta num "O". A dor tinha diminuído rapidamente pelo fato do plug ter feito metade do trabalho que ele foi criado para fazer , alargá-lo, mas ainda assim...

\- Você é tão lindo. - Suga falou se movimentando lentamente no menor, com medo de machucá-lo ainda mais.

O que Suga não sabia é que ele encostava facilmente na próstata de Jimin por estar inchada de tanto ser estimulada, causando uma dor misturada com prazer e tudo que Jimin sentia no momento era uma urgência em se satisfazer.

\- Geme pra mim pequeno? - Suga pediu indo mais fundo no menor que gemeu, sem ser necessariamente por causa do pedido de Suga.

\- Hyung. - Jimin o chamou.

Suga estava vidrado nos olhos do menor através do espelho, morrendo de medo de estar machucando muito.

\- Fala bebê? - ele diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade dos movimentos, com medo do menor falar que não o queria mais.

\- Quando você vai calar a sua boca e me foder de verdade? - Jimin perguntou, formando um sorriso pervertido aos poucos naquele rosto que deveria ser inocente.

Suga sugou o ar em surpresa, sem reação por alguns segundos.

\- Ah! Jimin, você vai lembrar por dias desse pedido.

Suga segurou a cintura do menor com força e estocou seu pau todo em Jimin sem pensar duas vezes. O menor choramingou ainda mais com a pontada de dor, mas Suga não estava se importando mais. Ele agarrou Jimin pelo cabelo para que o menor não batesse o rosto no espelho e começou a foder exatamente como Jimin havia pedido.

Suga sentia seu pau sendo apertado a cada estocada e Jimin gemia alto com lágrimas por todo rosto. Não tinha como Suga aguentar mais tempo, era tudo muito fodidamente gostoso, ele achava que ia desmaiar toda vez que se afundava dentro de Jimin.

Jimin sentia tanto prazer e alívio com os movimentos bruscos de Suga, ele não conseguia entender como nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes, ele já tinha transado antes, então porque o sentimento não era o mesmo?

\- Você tem a porra da bunda mais gostosa do mundo Jimin. - Suga falou batendo forte na bunda do menor que gemeu fino e muito alto.

Jimin queria se tocar, mas não parecia ser necessário para gozar, porque antes que ele percebesse ele gozou por todo chão abaixo do balcão em que ele estava inclinado, sentindo seu corpo tremer e se apertar ainda mais envolta do pênis de Suga enquanto gemia descontrolado.

\- Porra Jimin. - Suga ouviu o menor gozar e isso o excitou ainda mais.

Suga estocou mais forte em Jimin que agora não estava mais gostando tanto, por estar extremamente sensível e satisfeito por já ter gozado, ele chorou apertando de propósito sua musculatura interna e rebolando no pau de Suga.

\- Jimin para de se mexer, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. - Suga segurou firme o quadril de Jimin abismado com o prazer que Jimin estava causando e nem era ele que estava no comando.

Jimin estava impaciente, então continuou rebolando ainda mais forte com um gemido doce e fino. Jiminestava desesperado, ele não aguentaria outra ereção e era o que aconteceria, se Suga não saísse logo de dentro dele.

\- Jimin. - Suga estava com a voz vacilante, ele estava realmente puto.

\- Daddy, seu pau é tão grosso e grande, e tá enfiado inteiro no meu cuzinho. - Jimin fez uma voz acanhada e surpresa, olhando com os olhos enormes e dilatados para Suga.

\- Filho da puta. - Suga tentou diminuir os movimentos para torturar um pouco o menor, mas ele não parava de apertar e rebolar no pau do mais velho.

\- Daddy é tão bom te sentir, você vai gozar tudo dentro do seu Jiminnie? - Jimin rebolou um pouco mais, fazendo Suga gozar fundo no menor.

Suga sentiu sua visão turva e as pernas perderam as forças, ele se apoiou, agarrando apertado o quadril de Jimin com as unhas, enquanto tirava seu pau de dentro do menor.

Jimin suspirou aliviado.

Suga estava muito esgotado, mas tirou forças de onde não tinha para pegar papel toalha na pia, limpando ele e Jimin. Logoem seguida ele desamarrou o menor, que olhou assustado para seus punhos, que tinham vergões vermelhos com pequenos pontinhos de sangue, onde o couro havia afundado na pele.

\- Dói muito? - Suga perguntou alisando o local com um montante de papel toalha molhado na água fria, tentando diminuir a temperatura do local, que tinha ficado um tempo sem circulação sanguínea apropriada.

\- Dói só um pouco. - Jimin reclamou tímido.

Suga achava tão fofo o fato dele ficar timido e carente depois de gozar.

Falando nisso...

\- Achei que tinha falado para você não gozar. - Suga falou, limpando as lágrimas do menor sem que estragasse tanto a maquiagem.

\- É tão gostoso sentir seu pau dentro de mim. Eu também fiquei surpreso por ter gozado sem ao menos me tocar.

Pra Suga o fato de Jimin parecer distraído, sem notar que a frase foi excitante para caralho, era ainda mais excitante do que a frase em si.

Suga beijou lentamente o menor e sorriu sem saber que tipo de sentimento era aquele, crescendo cada dia mais e apertando cruelmente seu peito.

Jimin travou seu olhar nos olhos de Suga, sorrindo pacificamente. O mais velho se incomodou com aquela sensação gelada no estômago, seu corpo estava tão estranho, ele queria gritar ou chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, não sabia dizer ao certo qual das opções.

\- Adorei a coleira. - Ele disse tentando cortar aquela sensação estranha mudando de assunto.

\- É uma gargantilha. - Jimin bateu na mão de Suga, sorrindo. Ele percebeu o incômodo do mais velho e não queria vê-lo mal ou algo assim.

\- Eu sujei todo o chão, é melhor eu limpar. - Jimin parecia perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Deixa assim, vamos dizer que foi uma forma de protesto silencioso, até porque, você viu onde colocariam a gente para sentar, se não fosse por Kim Heechul? - Suga perguntou vendo o mais novo negar com a cabeça.

\- Quase embaixo da escada lateral e ao lado da porta da cozinha, eu ouvi um K-Ídol tirar sarro disso no salão oval, falando que nosso lugar era na cozinha e não ao lado dela, ou algo assim - Suga arrumou os cabelos de Jimin e beijou o pescoço do menor, tentando o distrair. Jimin odiava que pessoas tratassem seus Hyungs de forma maldosa e Suga sabia disso e admirava muito o altruísmo e preocupação do pequeno.

Jimin afastou Suga delicadamente rindo pequeno.

\- Acho que estão procurando por nós. - ele sussurrou a frase da mesma forma que fez quando eles deram o primeiro beijo.

Suga percebeu que Jimin sabia o que ele estava fazendo e a frase foi uma forma de distrair o mais velho que agora, estava preocupado com ele.

Quando diabos ficamos tão altruístas um com outro?Suga pensou preocupado, com tantas mudanças em seu comportamento.

Jimin não teve a intenção, mas isso mexeu ainda mais com Suga, que tossiu e se afastou, sorrindo sem graça.

\- Então vamos. - ele falou baixo com um olhar tímido no rosto.

Jimin achou tão lindo aquela versão do Min Yoongi que tinha acabado de conhecer. Mal sabia ele, que Suga tinha acabado de ser apresentado para seu novo EU também.

Assim que saíram do banheiro, Suga viu RM encostado na parede oposta em frente ao banheiro, olhando distraído para o chão, as mãos no bolso. Suga sabia o que vinha a seguir.

\- Jimin, por que não vai na frente? Estarei logo atrás. - Suga beijou a testa do garoto que notou assustado a presença do seu líder.

\- Vai e esconde comida no bolso para mim. - Suga sussurrou divertido para o menor que obedeceu, ainda um pouco indeciso.

Suga perdeu o sorriso assim que Jimin saiu de vista, encarando nervoso RM.

RM olhou para Suga, esperando explicações. Eleestava com a cabeça baixa para que Jimim não visse sua feição transtornada pela raiva. Agora, no caso de Suga, ele era exatamente a pessoa para quem RM queria mostrar toda a raiva esculpida.

\- Não aconteceu se ninguém viu, certo? - Suga deu de ombros, sorrindo sem graça.

RM não sorriu.

\- HIT confiou em nós, se alguém pegasse vocês é o nome dele e dos seus irmãos que estaria na lama, junto com o seu. - RM pausou, agora um pouco mais calmo. - Eu espero muito que você tenha esquecido dessa parte e que depois de hoje você nunca mais irá esquecer- RM saiu andando de volta para o salão a passos lentos.

Suga travou a mandíbula irritado, deu um chute num vaso que tinha um pequeno coqueiro plantando, perto de um banco de espera e assistiu desanimado o vaso rachar e um pouco de terra e pequenas pedras escorregarem num tapete aparentemente caro, ele suspirou e virou para seguir o mesmo caminho de RM.

Assim que Suga entrou no mesmo salão abafado e barulhento de antes, se deparou com Jimin, rindo alto e rebolando até o chão com uma música chiclete na pista de dança ao lado de JHope e Jin, e suspirou cansado.


	12. Beyond the Brotherhood

Jimin acordou com a cabeça explodindo, por causa da brilhante ideia de V em ir beber numa ponte fechada para reforma até o nascer do sol. Todos acharam uma brilhante ideia na hora. Agora Jimin não tinha mais tanta certeza, eles passaram horas bebendo Soju e competindo quem jogava pedras mais longe no rio, que passava abaixo do andaime que estavam, mas estava escuro e ninguém tinha ideia onde as pedras estavam caindo e ficavam dando distâncias absurdas para seus arremessos. Os braços de Jimin reclamaram pelo esforço, assim que ele lembrou do fato.

Jimin sentiu um peso em cima dele, as pernas dormentes, ele não lembrava como tinha parado na sua cama na noite anterior, mas aparentemente Jungkook não sabia onde ficava a dele nem quando estava são, acredito que bêbado não seria muito diferente. Eleestava resistente em abrir os olhos, mas uma hora isso ia ter que acontecer certo?! Sentiu alguns beijos sendo colocados em sua nuca, causando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

\- Kookie o que você está fazendo? - Jimin riu tentando sair debaixo do garoto, que travou depois da sua pergunta.

\- Namorado errado.

Jimin parou de respirar por um tempo, sem saber o que responder de início, mas relaxou e resolveu ignorar a própria mancada, virando para encarar Suga, ele não tinha culpa que dormia com JK há um tempo já.

\- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - Suga perguntou com a voz grossa e rouca de quem acabou de acordar.

Jimin concordou enfiando a cabeça no pescoço de Suga, que riu do quão fofo o menor era quando acordava.

\- Você tem compromisso hoje? - Suga acariciou as costas de Jimin que parecia um gatinho encolhido em volta do seu corpo, quietinho, recebendo carinho.

\- Hoje não, amanhã o V quer comprar algumas roupas para levar na tour e talvez sair para comer alguma coisa. - Jimin aproveitou a posição para beijar o pescoço do mais velho.

\- Então, você aceitaria sair comigo? - Suga perguntou, apreensivo.

\- Sair? - Jimin se afastou para olhá-lo. - Como em uma espécie de encontro? - perguntou tentando não parecer muito empolgado.

Suga limitou a concordar e dar de ombros ao mesmo tempo, tentando disfarçar o quanto aquilo era grande coisa para ele.

\- Ok. - Jimin sorriu, tentado esconder o rosto amassado de quem acabou de acordar.

[Quebra de tempo]

Já passava das Oito da noite, ele tinha combinado com Suga estar na frente do prédio às Nove, então dava para entender o quão desesperado ele estava, só com uma Boxer preta e uma cara de desespero para o Jungkook, que ria do menor.

\- Nós vivemos na mesma casa há anos, por que está tão nervoso? Veste qualquer coisa. - JK falou, entendido enquanto jogava um jogo no celular.

\- É importante e ponto, agora me ajuda. - Jimin estava irritado.

Ondediabos V se meteu, que não estava ali para ajudá-lo?

\- Veste aquela Jeans vermelha e a camiseta branca que eu te dei ano passado de aniversário. - JK disse ainda olhando para o celular.

Jimin deu de ombros sem esperanças, procurando pela roupa que o Maknae tinha mencionado.

Ele tinha colocado a camiseta e começou a resmungar na hora da calça.

\- Droga. Inferno. Porra. - Jimin xingando baixinho, fez JK parar o jogo e olhar na direção do menor. Ele raramente xingava.

\- Ow. Jimminie-ssi você engondou? Eu falei que precisava voltar para academia comigo, mas você sempre me ignora. - JK ria do menor que pulava várias vezes tentando colocar a calça, que travou no meios das suas coxas grossas. Ele desistiu depois de quase um minuto tentando e chutou a calça longe, sentando no chão.

\- Você acha mesmo ? - Jimin sussurrou baixinho, olhando a calça vermelha como se fosse um ninho de cobras venenosas.

JK deu de ombros voltando jogar o jogo.

\- Você pode sair ? Quero terminar de me trocar sozinho. - Jimin falou para JK, que o olhou divertido.

\- Jimin, não ficou bravo comigo né? - JK se aproximou do menor, beijando sua testa enquanto fazia massagem nos seus ombros.

Jimin sorriu para JK negando com a cabeça.

\- Ok. Qualquer coisa me chama? - JK perguntou pensando se não devia ter prestado mais atenção quando Jimin falava, ele realmente queria jogar e Jimin não parava de falar em Suga, o deixando irritado.

Quando JK saiu do quarto, Jimin puxou o ar, de repente não achando respirar uma tarefa tão fácil, olhou para primeira gaveta da cômoda que não abria já há alguns meses. Suspirou em desistência, levantando e pegou a cartela de pílulas na gaveta. Foi desanimado até o banheiro.

Suga já estava há meia hora parado na frente do próprio prédio se sentindo o idiota do ano. E se Jimin mudou de ideia? Era possível, afinal ele nem perguntou para o Jimin se ele achava uma boa ideia eles encararem aquilo como algo mais sério, do que a pegação que tinha sido até agora.

Que inferno! Será que ele assustou o pequeno?

Suga tentou ligar para Jimin, mas chamava e ninguém atendia. Ele jogou no chão as rosas que ele comprou para surpreender Jimin, se sentindo ainda mais ridículo e entrou no próprio apartamento pensando em como ia olhar Jimin depois dessa.

Suga estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama, onde ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de morango que Jimin havia deixado ali, se martirizando por ter, provavelmente, pressionado demais o garoto.

Ele ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir com tudo e sorriu automaticamente.

\- Jimin?

\- Acho que você devia vir comigo. - JHope falou com o rosto branco e as mãos tremendo.

Suga levantou da cama sem pensar, ele conhecia JHope bem o suficiente para saber que se algo o preocupava, devia ser sério.

\- O que houve? - Suga perguntou, enquanto quase corriam pelo corredor.

\- Jimin. No banheiro. Não sei a quanto tempo, não responde. - JHope, tentava falar enquanto corria.

Suga pensou se seu irmão não estava exagerando, na opinião de Suga toda a Vocal Line ( JK ,V, JM, Jin) demorava demais no banheiro toda vez, mas achou melhor não falar nada.

Suga entrou no quarto se assustando com Jungkook batendo na porta do banheiro aos berros.

\- Ele não responde. - JK falou para ninguém em especial, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Suga achou meio exagero da parte do garoto.Por que todo mundo começou a agir estranho?

\- Tem certeza que ele está aí dentro ? - Suga perguntou calmo, enquanto tentava a maçaneta, só por via das dúvidas.

JK confirmou pensativo, ele desconfiava ser o motivo de Jimin estar no banheiro, mas resolveu não falar isso, ou ele teria que contar as outras quatro vezes que pegou Jimin trancado no banheiro fazendo aquilo e ele jurou para Jimin nunca contar para ninguém.Não se quebra uma promessa entre irmãos.Ele repetiu em sua mente as palavras de Jimin.

Suga saiu do quarto correndo até encontrar o instintor no corredor externo do prédio. Ele pegou o objeto pesado, tentando ser o mais rápido possível, começando a se preocupar com a ideia de Jimin trancado.

\- Chama o Namjoon, agora! - Suga gritou para JK enquanto batia com o instintor na maçaneta várias e várias vezes até ele sentir o barulho da maçaneta cedendo.

A merda do seu instinto gritou em alerta antes mesmo da porta abrir. Ele travou por um tempo, enquanto via um corpo pequeno caído no chão entre a privada e o box do chuveiro.

\- Droga. - JHope falou atrás de Suga o que o fez despertar do pânico momentâneo.

Ele caiu ao lado do menor, o trazendo para os braços. Jimin estava com os lábios roxos, desacordado, mole. Suga o sacodiu desesperado.

\- Yoongi. - JHope o chamou, o fazendo olhar em sua direção pedindo ajuda.

JHope mostrou para Suga uma cartela de comprimidos quase vazia.

\- Acho que é indutor de vômito. - JK falou atrás deles, fazendo Suga enrugar a testa.

\- Já liguei para o médico. - RM disse entrando no banheiro assim que JHope e JK o deram espaço.

Suga olhou desesperado para Jimin, sem saber o que fazer, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Me ajuda! - Suga disse para RM, levantando Jimin em direção a privada.

\- O que eu faço? - RM perguntou, com a voz tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Segura seu cabelo para trás. - Suga disse, ao mesmo tempo que colocava três dedos na garganta do menor.

RM agarrou o cabelo de Jimin para trás, olhando abismado para como Suga parecia calmo, apesar da situação.

Jimin balançou todo o corpo em espasmos enquanto vomitava na privada. Ele tentou se livrar dos braços apertados em volta dele, não devia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, acordar sendo puxado pelo cabelo com dedos enfiados na sua garganta.

Os meninos atrás deles suspiraram aliviados vendo Jimin acordar. Para Suga não era tão fácil assim, seu corpo tremia pelo esforço que ele fazia para manter a calma. Afastou o pensamento e continuou impulsionando os dedos na garganta do menor, até ver alguns comprimidos saírem inteiros, junto com sangue e água.Nada de comida?Suga pensou confuso.

Jimin tentou impedir as mãos de Suga que machucavam sua garganta, mas tava muito fraco para conseguir impedí-lo.

\- Pega água. - Suga falou, sem olhar para ninguém específico e ficou satisfeito ao ouvir a movimentação em volta.

\- Melhor? - ele perguntou para o garoto agora deitado no seu colo, com os olhos vermelhos e a garganta queimando.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça fechando os olhos, ele estava tão cansado, só queria deitar e nunca mais acordar. Principalmente agora que não sabia como olharia para Sugadepois disso.

\- Desculpa bebê, não posso deixar você dormir. - Suga disse batendo na cara dele várias vezes.

Jimin começou a chorar em silêncio, olhando para a parede. Sem conseguir encarar o mais velho

\- Eih! Olha para mim. - Suga forçou o rosto de Jimin em sua direção. - Desculpa, é que se você dormir seu corpo vai receber mal o tanto de remédio que você tomou e podemos te perder, você entende? - Suga tentava suavizar sua voz o máximo possível , mas tudo que ele conseguia pensar eram nas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido.

E se ele não chegasse a tempo? E se Jimin tivesse tomado mais remédio? E se mesmo assim, ainda não for o suficiente e algo ruim ainda acontecer?

Suga colocou a água que JHope o entregou na boca do menor, que tossia e engasgava com o líquido entrando em sua garganta ferida.

\- Cadê a porra do médico? - Suga olhou para RM preocupado.

\- Aqui. - Um senhor atrás de todos que se empilhavam na porta do banheiro, falou.

\- Desculpa doutor. - RM falou cumprimentando o médico de forma apropriada, mas Suga não se importou com a falta de etiqueta, ele só queria que o homem à sua frente consertasse Jimin, que estava da cor de uma folha sulfite.

\- Ele tomou esses remédios , não sei quantos e parece com muito sono, mas não estou deixando ele dormir e eu fiz ele vomitar algumas das pílulas.

\- Você fez bem. - O médico aferiu a pressão de Jimin, colocando dois dedos no punho do menor. - Ele estava desacordado? - O médico perguntou, abrindo uma pasta ao lado, que Suga não tinha reparado antes.

\- Não sei por quanto tempo. - O médico concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, colocando o estetoscópio no peito do pequeno, que tremeu com o metal gelado.

\- Me ajudem a colocá-lo na cama. - O médico disse causando uma movimentação para conseguirmos fazer o que ele mandava.

\- E saiam. Preciso conversar com o Sr. Park a sós. - Ele falou sem olhar para os meninos.

Todos começaram a se virar para sair do quarto, menos Suga que não pretendia sair do lugar.

\- Yoongi. - RM chamou recebendo nada em resposta.

Suga só conseguia olhar para Jimin deitado na cama, ele parecia tão frágil e o ? Por que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo?

\- Suga. - RM falou firme no ouvido de Suga, o despertando. Ele aceitou ser arrastado para fora, afinal não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria ver Jimin naquela situação.

\- Que inferno acabou de acontecer? - RM sussurrou no corredor, onde estavam todos reunidos, menos V, que ninguém sabia onde estava.

\- Eu estranhei o celular dele tocando e ninguém no quarto, aí vi que a porta do banheiro estava trancada. - JHope começou a contar sua versão do acontecido.

Suga não queria mais ouvir aquilo, saindo para nenhuma direção específica, que no final acabou sendo a porta do prédio em frente a umas rosas jogadas no chão na qual agora ele olhava com desgosto.

Ele acendeu um cigarro, olhando para o céu confuso com tudo aquilo.

Era culpa dele? Era algo que já aconteceu antes? Ele o pressionou de alguma forma?

Suga, vagava em perguntas sem respostas, o deixando cada vez mais confuso.O quanto ele realmente conhecia Jimin afinal?

\- Hyung? - ele ouviu a voz de JK tímido atrás dele.

Suga não se moveu, deixando o garoto mais inseguro ainda, mas ele resolveu acabar logo com aquilo e fazer logo o que foi até ali para fazer.

\- Eu acho que Jimin tem feito isso por quase um mês. - Jungkook soltou de uma vez, como se fosse mais fácil se saísse tudo junto.

\- O que disse? - Suga prestou atenção no garoto pela primeira vez, jogando o cigarro, ainda inteiro, no chão.

\- Ele fez eu prometer não contar ... Quando o peguei fazendo... Daí hoje eu falei da calça vermelha... porque queria jogar... Eu não sabia.

\- Eih! Eih! - Suga o sacudiu, assustando o garoto que já chorava sem freio.

\- Que merda você está falando? - Suga o segurou pelo ombro, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

\- Eu. - JK soluçou, assustado. - É minha culpa, acho que é tudo minha culpa. Eu só queria...que ele saísse logo...o jogo...ele ficava, Yoongi isso e aquilo.

Suga o soltou, desistindo de tentar, o garoto estava uma bagunça.

\- Só vai embora. - Suga voltou a sua posição, olhando triste para o cigarro já apagado no chão.

\- Eu não queria dizer que ele estava gordo. - JK falou, ainda chorando.

Suga virou, olhando abismado para o garoto que engoliu o choro se sentindo amedrontado pela primeira vez. Todomundo sabia o quão sensível Jimin era quando o assunto era seu corpo, o garoto era inseguro ao extremo com o assunto, mas o que todo mundo não sabia era o quanto o grupo tentava conversar com Jimin para que ele não caísse no buraco que era a busca pelo corpo perfeito.

\- Não! Você nao se atreveria. - Suga berrou em direção ao garoto, que travou na posição já pronto para levar um soco, ele era muito mais forte que Suga e era faixa preta no Taekwondo, mas nunca levantaria um dedo para o seu irmão, principalmente porque Suga era mais velho e literalmente o criou. JK abaixou a cabeça em respeito, enquanto Suga se aproximava desnorteado.

\- Deixa o garoto em paz. - Uma voz grave e entediada falou atrás dele.

Suga nunca encostaria um dedo em Jungkook, mas o fato de ser corrigido por alguém mais novo o irritou muito.

\- Agora você aparece? Onde estava?- Suga perguntou para V que não mudou em nada sua feição entediada.

JK olhava para os dois assustado, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Não é da sua conta. - V respondeu, ainda com aquele tom de desrespeito.

V nunca respeitou muito hierarquia ou qualquer outro tipo de autoridade. Esse fato sempre irritou Suga, mas agora estava o deixando sem controle.

\- Bom, da próxima que você for sumir sem aviso, não esquece de ensinar seu namorado a se colocar no devido lugar. - Suga resmungou pronto para entrar no prédio.

\- Se estiver falando de Jungkook, eu nunca controlaria o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, não sou você que coloca seu cachorrinho numa coleira com medo de perdê-lo de vista.

V sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas ele estava estressado, meio bêbado e bem puto com o fato de ser atacado por nada, mas ainda assim ele definitivamente não esperava o soco no queixo que Suga deu, fazendo seu corpo ir para trás caindo com um baque pesado no chão.

\- Você acabou de chamar Jimin de cachorro? - Suga berrou sentando em cima de V antes que ele levantasse.

Jungkook correu para dentro do prédio em pânico, sabendo que o único que conseguiria separar os dois era RM.

V soltou uma risada insana, tocando no queixo dolorido e olhando com um sorriso divertido para Suga.

\- Se continuar sentado assim em cima de mim, vou começar a achar que o ciúmes que eu vi ontem no meu quarto, enquanto eu beijava Jimin estava mais direcionado a mim do que a ele. Cansou dele? Por que ? Ruim de cama eu sei que ele não é. - V levou mais um soco, agora no olho, fazendo o sorriso sumir do rosto.

Que diabos deu em Yoongi Hyung, afinal?

V rolou no asfalto levando Suga com ele, aproveitou a posição para socar o estômago do mais velho que gemeu de dor e se afastou.

\- O que deu em você afinal? - V se levantou do chão, ficando em pé sem conseguir não rir da situação. Suga normalmente se entendiava com qualquer coisa, ele nunca o havia visto assim.

Suga chutou as pernas de V o derrubando no chão novamente, ficando por cima mais uma vez.

RM saiu correndo do prédio com Jungkook e Jin em seu encalço. Ele só ouviu o barulho primeiro, depois ele viu um monte de braços e pernas se engalfinhando no chão e não conseguiu deixar de rir com a situação cômica.

Jin parou perto dos meninos, se matando no chão, e com a feição indignada sentou em um muro baixo por perto.

\- Namjoon Hyung, você não vai fazer nada? - Jungkook perguntou assustado, vendo RM rindo com os braços cruzados.

\- É a política da casa. - Jin respondeu no lugar de RM. - Se alguém tiver um problema e achar que a melhor forma de resolver é no estilo " Neandertais da Caverna" , ninguém se mete até que se resolvam. - Jin encolheu os ombros, pensando em como a casa estava fora de controle, ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Sentia como se estivesse agarrando água com as mãos e assistindo ela escorrer entre os dedos.

\- Mas e se eles estiverem quase se matando? - JK gritou com uma voz de puro pânico.

\- Oh! Daí a gente separa. - RM sorriu para JK, mas enrugou uma sobrancelha assim que ouviu um estalo de algum osso.

\- Talvez o momento tenha chegado Nam. - Jin respondeu, também ouvindo o estalo.

RM concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

Suga tinha arranhões por todo corpo, por se rolar no asfalto com V, que não era muito forte, mas era alto e ágil. Ele simplesmente não sentia nada além de puro ódio destilado nas veias, enquanto agarrava V o girando e notou que o mais novo não fazia mais questão de se defender. Elesocou o garoto no nariz e se assustou com o barulho de osso quebrando. Ele travou as mãos em punho no ar, olhando desesperado para o menor que riu debochado, com sangue escorrendo do nariz em direção aos dentes. O garoto tinha pirado de vez, na opinião de Suga.

\- Vai. Continua! Continua! - V berrava com sangue espirrando pela boca, sujando o rosto do maior.

Suga parou, pronto para se afastar de V que o agarrou se levantando também. V o jogou em direção a um carro estacionado em frente, ainda sorrindo insanamente.

\- Covarde do caralho, é só isso que você tem? - V berrava na direção de Suga que agora parecia confuso.

Ele olhou atrás de V. RM estava perto, olhando tão confuso quanto ele, para situação.

\- Chega Taehyung. - Suga falou, limpando o próprio rosto, que ele percebeu também estar sangrando.

V tremeu os ombros, os olhos vidrados, ele se aproximou de Suga, socando seu estômago. Suga resmungou com dor, mas não se mexeu muito. Foi aí que ele soube, ele reconheceu o comportamento de V, como se o mais novo fosse a porra de um espelho. V o socou no estômago mais uma vez aproveitando da distração do mais velho.

RM fez que ia afastá-lo, mas travou no lugar quando notou Suga negando com a cabeça em sua direção. Ele parou confuso, confiando que Suga já tinha colocado a cabeça no lugar e ia resolver a situação, pelo menos ele esperava que fosse isso, o garoto tinha sido bem impulsivo no últimos dias, deixando RM com um pé atrás.

Suga levou outro soco, mas conseguiu se manter em pé. Ele agarrou os braços de V forte o puxando para si. V relutou o quanto pode, gritando e xingando, até sentir os braços de Suga o abraçando apertado.

Suga manteve o abraço firme em V, que parecia uma estátua sem fazer nenhum movimento. Duroupouco! Em poucos minutos o garoto começou a chorar feito crianças, caindo nos ombros de Suga, que alisava suas costas em silêncio.

\- Dói tanto, dói tanto. - V falava em meio às lágrimas de forma quase ininteligível.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Deixa sair. - Suga sussurrava o abraçando mais forte.

RM deu uns passos para trás, sorrindo enquanto encostava nos ombros de Jin, dividindo um segredo em silêncio, entre eles. Jin sorriu para RM, mais aliviado, que tudo tinha terminado bem.

\- E é por esse motivo que a gente não se mete em assunto que não é nosso garoto. - RM falou para JK parecendo mais seu pai, do que seu líder.

JK chorava confuso, agachado no chão, segurando suas pernas com as mãos pensando em como ele conseguiu ferrar tudo em apenas algumas horas.

\- Bom, acho que meu serviço aqui acabou. Hoseok está com seu garoto. - O médico se interrompeu, vendo dois garotos sangrando em cima do seu carro.

\- Acho que seu serviço aqui só está começando Doc. - RM falou distraído, mas assustou com a cara de espanto do doutor. - com todo respeito. - ele resolveu acrescentar, pensando se era o suficiente.

\- Acredite! Não somos sempre assim. - Jin tentou defender sua família, mesmo sabendo que as circunstâncias não estavam a seu favor.

\- Vocês e seus hormônios morando juntos numa mesma casa é o motivo que me tornou rico. - O médico resmungou.

O médico que RM chamou, era o médico que a empresa tinha nas mangas, para tentar resolver problemas sem precisar de ir para hospitais, que atraia muita imprensa negativa, mas pelo tom do médico RM tem quase certeza que a empresa dele não era a única que o médico tinha como cartela de clientes.

O médico se aproximou dos garotos com calma, como se eles fossem algum tipo de animal selvagem.

\- Acho que o nariz dele quebrou. - Suga soltou para o médico com um olhar preocupado. O médico olhou confuso para o garoto.

Não eram eles que estavam brigando? Por que agora estão se protegendo?O médico descartou os pensamentos com os ombros, analisando a situação de uma perspectiva clínica.

\- Vocês precisam de hospital, não faço milagres. - O médico falou se retirando o mais rápido que podia, logo em seguida.

RM tirou a chave do bolso, pensando se tinha mais alguma carta na manga ou iria ter que ligar para HIT.

\- Onde pensa que vai? - Jin perguntou para RM que estava distraído.

\- Hospital. - ele disse dando de ombros.

\- E você acha que vai dirigir? - ele perguntou indignado. - Não acho que os garotos aguentariam mais acidentes. - continuou.

\- Eu ia chamar o segurança. - RM respondeu honestamente.

\- Aquele cego? Você sabe que HIT só mantém o pobre coitado, porque ele tem um filho na faculdade. Dá essa chave. - Jin falou indignado, recebendo a chave que RM jogava em sua direção.

\- Segurança! Prff ... Aquele lá é mais cego que uma topeira, quero dizer, você já viu o grau do óculos do cara? - Jin falou arrumando o próprio óculos nos olhos que também tinham um grau alto. RM achou melhor guardar essa observação para si.

Ele lembrou do garoto encolhido no chão, ele esquecia o quão novo ele ainda era, comparado ao resto do grupo.

\- JK, vai ver como está o Jimin e me mantém informado pelo celular, vou levar os lutadores amadores de UFC aqui para o hospital e aviso quando tiver novidade.

JK levantou as pressas, feliz por ter uma nova tarefa, mas travou quando pensou em como ia olhar Jimin nos olhos.

Suga ajudou a colocar V no carro, tirando a propria camisa para colocar no nariz de V, tentando estancar o sangue que ainda escorria e virou para o Jungkook ainda travado na entrada do prédio.

\- Eih! Jungkook. - O garoto olhou assustado para Suga. - Não sai do lado de Jimin até eu voltar e faça tudo que ele precisar que seja feito, entendeu? - Suga perguntou. JK entendeu " vai consertar a merda que você fez" na parte não falada da frase de Suga e entrou correndo no prédio.

\- Vai demorar muito para madame entrar? Tem uma criança sangrando no estofado novo da van. - Jin gritou do banco da frente do carro.

\- Calma, Omma! Tô ferido também. - Suga entrou no carro sorrindo, mas resmungou logo em seguida com a pontada de dor.

\- Omma é a puta da sua...

\- Jin. - RM o interrompeu, entrando no carro.

\- Garoto insubordinado. - Jin resmungou dando partida no carro.


	13. Calm before the storm

Para Suga, o cigarro queimando lentamente em sua mão já era o suficiente para relaxá-lo, talvez ele não ingerisse tanta fumaça quanto ancendia cigarros, afinal o cigarro mal ia até sua boca, só fato dele ficar ali, queimando entre seus dedos, já parecia o suficiente. Ele estava ciente que isso não fazia o menor sentindo, mas mesmo assim estava distraído demais para corrigir seus próprios inválidos pensamentos.

Sua mente viajou através dos prédios com todas aquelas luzes inconstantes. Já não era mais tão grandioso quanto ele lembrava da primeira vez que viu quando se mudou para Seoul, mas ainda assim...

\- Você realmente gosta de terraço. - RM sussurrou no ouvido de Suga, o fazendo pular com o susto.

\- Que diabos Namjoon.

Suga, Namjoon, Jin e V estavam no hospital já há algumas horas. Namjoon foi obrigado a avisar o Manager e HIT de todo o acontecido, enquanto dirigiam para o hospital no centro. HIT mandou eles darem nomes falsos na recepção e pedir para serem atendidos por uma equipe médica específica, o que parecia uma espécie de código por ali, porque em menos de quinze minutos, todos estavam dentro de uma recepção isolada, com poucos funcionários, muita discrição e até onde RM sabia, os jornais estavam alheios a tudo o que tinha acontecido.

\- Como ele está? - Suga perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Quem? Taehyung ou o seu garoto? - RM sorriu com a provocação, mas não conseguiu manter o humor por muito tempo.

\- Taehyung está ótimo, vai precisar de uma plástica no nariz e eu juro nunca ter visto alguém tão empolgado em ir para uma sala de cirurgia antes.

Suga riu, imaginando V alegre por ficar mais perfeito ainda do que já era, mas seu estômago embrulhou com as próximas palavras de RM.

\- Jimin no entanto. - RM olhou sério para o amigo. - Fisicamente ele está bem, só precisa tomar cápsula de vitaminas por um tempo e ficar no soro por hoje, mas psicologicamente...

\- Você acha que ele está doente? - Suga perguntou o interrompendo.

RM pensou um pouco na conversa que teve com JHope antes de subir no terraço para conversar com Suga.

\- Acho que ele é sensível e inseguro, mas não acho que ele fará algo tão impensado de novo. JHope disse que ele parece muito envergonhado com o fato de você ter visto tudo, talvez você devesse ir...

\- Não. - Suga interrompeu novamente. - Não consigo, quero dizer, eu queria bater naquela bunda até ele implorar nunca mais se machucar daquela forma, por mais contraditório que seja o desejo, mas...

\- Talvez você devesse fazer, é bem excitante de imaginar. - RM o interrompeu sorrindo.

\- Tem como você parar de sentir tesão com meu relacionamento, por favor? - Suga gritou de indignação, mas logo caiu na risada, junto com RM.

\- Relacionamento? - ele perguntou brincando com a sobrancelhas.

\- Você entendeu. - Suga o olhou revoltado e jogou o cigarro já apagado no chão.

\- Eu não sei se consigo estar lá por ele. Jimin é mais sensível do que eu imaginava e se eu fizer o que sempre faço e ferrar tudo? O que Jimin faria? - Suga estava perdido na própria pergunta.

\- Eu acho que talvez tenha razão. - RM respondeu depois de um tempo.

Suga concordou com a cabeça pensativo.

\- Mas, não do jeito que você está pensando, talvez você e o Jimin devam ficar juntos numa velocidade menos nociva para ambos, se continuarem dessa forma que estão, quero dizer, Jimin está crescendo, saindo da fase adolescente e virando um homem, mas ainda assim faz mais coisas impensadas do que o inverso. - RM sorriu com as próprias palavras.

Suga olhou incrédulo com a palavra homem e Jimin numa mesma frase, o garoto parecia uma criança de seis anos, na maior parte do tempo. Seria ainda mais difícil para Suga acreditar no fato do seu pequeno estar crescendo, senão fossem pelas palavras sujas que ele solta durante o sexo e o jeito que ele rebolava em seu pau...

Suga suspirou com os arrepios que teve pelo pensamento.

\- Oh! Deus, Eu consigo ouvir daqui seus pensamentos impuros. - RM falou ainda sorrindo, fazendo Suga recompor o rosto e voltar o pensamento na conversa.

\- Então você acha que ele precisa de espaço? - Suga perguntou, pensando em como diabos faria aquilo.

\- É só uma ideia, talvez assim, Jimin amadurece um pouco mais em relação a si mesmo e se algo um dia acontecer com vocês, algo mais sério, será mais fácil Jimin pensar de forma mais individual em relação a vocês, seja algo ruim ou algo bom e com sorte o que aconteceu hoje não aconteça de novo, ele não pode chegar naquele nível de insegurança, a ponto de se machucar.

Suga desmembrou cada pedacinho daqueles pensamentos, estudando cada fragmento das palavras de RM, que o esperava pacientemente.

\- Seria muita filha da putagem me afastar agora. - Suga tentou culpar a saúde de Jimin, mas ele tremia com a ideia de ficar longe do pequeno.

\- Você não precisa se afastar, pode ficar lá por ele, mas tenta não precisar muito do garoto, deixa que ele tome as iniciativas, aí você vai ter certeza que será na velocidade dele. - RM encarou o céu estrelado, pensando em como ele ouviu de Jin por ter deixado a situação sair de controle daquele jeito. Como se ele pudesse controlar alguma coisa.

\- Vocês vão ficar Juntos, Yoongi . - RM bateu nas costas de Suga amigavelmente. - Se for para acontecer, vai acontecer, só não acelera o menino. Ele funciona diferente do resto de nós. - RM suspirou, cansado de todo aquele momento "Hitch o conselheiro amoroso", ele só queria ir para casa, ler um pouco e tomar um chá quente.

\- Você acha que o que aconteceu foi culpa minha? - Suga perguntou, mais curioso do que ofendido, afinal para ele era comum achar que machucavam todos.

\- Acho que Jimin é como uma rosa. - RM pensou sobre como formular seus pensamentos por um tempo. - Uma rosa que precisa ser coberta no inverno, aguada com moderação, qualquer movimento brusco pode machucá-la e o mais importante, precisa de toda atenção do mundo e tem espinhos afiados.

Suga riu com a comparação, invejando a forma que mente de RM funcionava, afinal Jimin era exatamente daquela forma.

\- Só pega leve com ele. - RM falou com boa intenções, mas depois que a frase foi formulada um pensamento malicioso surgiu em seu rosto fazendo Suga bufar de ódio.

\- Talvez, diminuir o ciúmes seria um bom começo. - RM falou gargalhando da cara do irmão.

Suga concordou, depois do fiasco que o ciúmes dele causou no dia do evento, mesmo se RM não falasse, ele pensaria mil vezes antes de fazer algo tão publicamente imprudente daquela forma novamente.

\- As caras que Jimin fazia na festa, ele estava possuído pelo próprio pecado? O que ele fez para te deixar tão imprudente afinal? Fiquei muito curioso. - RM sorriu travesso para Suga.

\- Você é pervertido em um nível assustador Namjoon, sério você precisa se tratar. - Suga juntou os lábios numa linha fina, irritado, porém divertido com a intromissão de RM em sua vida pessoal.

\- Como partimos de vá se divertir, para fique ao lado dele nos momentos difíceis, tão rápido? - Suga perguntou, analisando seu comportamento incomum.

\- Eu estaria me gabando muito se dissesse que sabia dos seus sentimentos pelo menor antes de você? - RM perguntou divertido.

\- Definitivamente estaria. - Suga virou para ir embora, mas parou ao ouvir RM começar a falar mais uma vez.

\- HIT quer uma reunião comigo amanhã e eu estou disposto a deixar você e Jimin fora da minha extensa lista de eventos dos últimos dias. - RM falou, partindo para o seu tom sério.

\- Porém, eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele. - RM continuou. - Você deve o suficiente pro velho, ele te transformou, tratou dos seus problemas psicológicos quando ninguém ligava, te colocou em frente aos holofotes, te faz brilhar cada dia mais, ajudou com o financiamento da casa que você deu para o seus pais. Eu não devia te falar nada disso, sem contar que se você alertá-lo sobre um possível escândalo na sua vida pessoal, ele ficaria mais preparado para tirar suas cartas na manga e fazer de tudo para prejudicar o mínimo possível a todos.

Suga se arrepiou só com a ideia do tipo de escândalo que aquele assunto geraria.

\- Você acha que devo contar tudo a ele então? - Suga colocou a unha na boca mordiscando, em um ato de puro nervosismo.

\- Como líder desse grupo desgarrado, eu acho que você deveria falar com ele e fazer o que ele mandar você fazer. - RM suspirou desanimado, imaginando o que HIT o mandaria fazer. - Como amigo eu diria para você conversar com Jimin e ver o que ele acha e então resolverem juntos o que farão a seguir. - RM terminou de falar e foi em direção a saída do terraço do hospital, pensativo.

Suga travou na posição anterior, hiperventilando horrores, sentindo suas costas pingando com o suor pelo nervoso, o vento gelado o arepiando de maneira incômoda.

\- Vá ficar com Jimin, Yoongi. O garoto precisa de você. - RM falou por fim, milagrosamente destravando Suga, que não conseguia pensar em mais nada, além do garoto ferido em casa.

Jimin já não aguentava mais Jungkook no seu pé, contando até a respiração que ele dava. Sim! Ele fez burrice, mas honestamente, não era a primeira vez que desmaiava no banheiro após vomitar todo conteúdo do seu estômago, não que ele fosse assustar JK com esses detalhes.

\- Kookie, por favor, você parece uma águia pairando ao meu redor. - Jimin resmungou, sentindo uma repuxada no acesso que mantinha um soro pingando direto na sua veia.

\- Eu sou uma águia, sou um Seagul de Busan. - Jungkook empinou o nariz, tentando parecer orgulhoso com o novo apelido.

Jimin caiu na risada com as caras e bocas do mais novo.

\- Você está mais para aqueles pássaros das pernas finas, que correm atrás das pessoas na praia, bicando seus pés sem nenhum motivo. - Jimin resmungou, tentando parecer chateado e falhando miseravelmente, pois JK fazia uma carinha desolada, por não ser uma Seagul de Busan.

\- Eu posso ser um desses aí também. - Jungkook falou, parecendo mais animado com a ideia.

\- Para de concordar com tudo que eu falo. - Jimin fez um bico e cruzou os braços, parecendo criança.

\- Não! Não é só por que é sua ideia, eu me identifico com esse pássaro aí, posso até morder seu pé se você quiser uma prova. - Jungkook falou, já agarrando o pé do menor e abrindo a boca pronto para mordê-lo.

Jimin gritava e esperneava em puro ato de desespero, enquanto balançava seus pés para todos os lados, tentando se livrar de possíveis mordidas. Ambos travaram com a respiração falha e os cabelos bagunçados, quando ouviram uma tosse mal disfarçada.

Jimin sorriu tímido para Suga parado no batente da porta do quarto, suas mãos suavam e tremiam batalhando entre sentimentos de vergonha e saudade.

Eih! Você deveria estar se mexendo todo enquanto uma agulha está enfiada no seu braço? - Suga perguntou amoroso, se aproximando para arrumar os cabelos do menor que pareceu anestesiado e calmo de uma hora para outra com o toque do mais velho.

\- Deus o que houve com sua cara? - Jimin finalmente notando o rosto todo remendado com curativos de Suga.

\- Você tinha que ver o outro cara. - ele riu sem graça.

Jimin abaixou a cabeça pensando se o motivo dos meninos terem brigado era ele. Ninguém quis falar sobre o assunto com Jimin.

O silêncio era esmagador.

\- O médico disse que só tem silicone aí dentr ro...um..m... tubinho...que ficava...n...na veia, sem agulhas.- Jungkook desistiu de terminar a frase só pelo olhar matador de Suga.

\- Você deveria estar cuidando dele, não tentando matá-lo com risadas. - Suga resmungou contra vontade, ele estava feliz de ver Jimin rindo, o fato de não ser ele o causador da risada era o que realmente incomodava.

\- Desculpa, Hyung. - JK pediu com a cabeça baixa e o olhar triste.

\- Não seja ridículo, ele só estava tentando me distrair. - Jimin defendeu o mais novo.

Outro silêncio desconfortável se instalou. JK se retirou do quarto falando sobre esquentar sopa ou algo assim, mas Jimin e Suga não prestaram atenção, eles só se olhavam com aquele olhar que tinha mais a falar do que seria possível em palavras.

\- Você pode não me assustar dessa forma de novo? - Suga acariciou a mãos de Jimin, falando com a voz vacilante e os olhos brilhando de forma anormal.

Jimin se limitou a concordar com a cabeça, enquanto tocava com seus dedinhos delicados as partes sem curativos do rosto menor que ainda assim se encolhia um pouco com a dor.

\- Eu...Você acha que... Você se sentiu pressionado com o meu convite para jantar? - Suga finalmente formulou a frase, sem ter certeza se fazia sentido.

\- Nunca, eu só estou passando por esse momento não muito estável na minha vida, já faz um tempo. Você não tem nada haver com o motivo. - Jimin acariciou a mão encostada na sua, tentando tranquilizar Suga.

\- Você precisa de ajuda, quero dizer, da minha ajuda? - Suga perguntou pensativo. - Em qualquer coisa? - ele completou.

\- Talvez, se você puder me desculpar, por ter que me ver daquela forma. - Jimin se sentia tão sujo, e não merecedor de repente.

\- Jamais fale isso, não tenho que te desculpar por nada, mas eu gostaria que você não fizesse de novo. - Suga apertou as mãos do menor, sorrindo de ladino. - Se não quiser apanhar até ficar dias sem sentar. - completou sentindo o menor sorrir travesso.

\- Eu prometo. - respondeu carinhoso.

Suga puxou o ar, se sentando numa cadeira próximo da cama e olhando para Jimin de forma cautelosa.

\- Eu estive pensando em nós e acho que devíamos manter distância. - Suga viu o rosto de Jimin entrar em pânico. O menor se ajeitou na cama tocando os cabelos em ansiedade. - Só durante a tour, não quero dar motivo para falação e especulações sensacionalistas sobre nós e principalmente, não quero nossos rostos estampados em revistas de fofocas pelo mundo e você sabe o quanto somos incontroláveis quando estamos muito perto um do outro.

Jimin relaxou um pouco, afinal Suga tinha um bom argumento.

\- Durante a tour? - perguntou inseguro com a ideia.

\- Sim, só durante a tour. Prometo. - Suga respondeu, prometendo mais uma coisa que não sabia se conseguiria cumprir, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para tranquilizar o menor, sem peso nenhum na consciência, então não foi difícil mentir, desde que o menor tivesse um sentido de falsa segurança o acalmando para ele estava ótimo.

\- Você pode dormir essa noite comigo? - Jimin perguntou carente.

\- Não meu amor, eu preciso colocar minha cabeça em ordem e pensar um pouco sobre como não machucar você me afastando. - Suga sorriu de forma automática. A verdade ele estava pensando em como falaria com HIT de forma que Jimin não sofresse nenhuma consequência e ele precisaria pensar muito para que nada caísse nas costas do menor.

Suga não reparou, mas Jimin arrepiou o corpo todo com o apelido carinhoso que Suga usou, ele ficou inebriado com a sensação de ser chamado daquela forma pelo mais velho.

\- Mas amanhã eu posso te acordar para tomarmos café da manhã. - Suga falou, fazendo-o voltar ao assunto.

Jimin fez uma careta pensando em comida, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido os meninos ficariam no pé dele e ele já sentia um balão inchado com todo aquele soro, não queria nem pensar em mais carboidratos para somando por todo o corpo.

\- Só com frutas e leite de banana? - Suga acrescentou, percebendo onde a mente de Jimin tinha parado.

Jimin sorriu tímido e agradecido para Suga, que se levantou dando um beijo no menor.

\- Senti saudades. - Jimin sussurou entre os lábios de Suga o arrepiando dos pés a cabeça e fazendo seu coração bater engraçado.

Ele se afastou de Jimin ainda em choque com o efeito que o menor tinha sobre ele, mas sorriu ao se deparar com um bico enorme que o menor fazia por não sentir mais os lábios de Suga nos seus.

\- Eu também senti saudades. - Suga resmungou com os curativos repuxando sua pele e foi aí por esse motivo que percebeu que estava sorrindo feito louco.

Suga ficou mais um pouco, acariciando o menor enquanto forçava o coração a parar de bater tão rápido. Os dois não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas em algum momento no meio da noite Jungkook se aproximou inseguro se ainda era para obedecer o Suga Hyung sobre não desgrudar de Jimin.

\- Eih! Faz companhia para ele? Preciso fazer umas coisas e depois volto. - Suga sussurrou, deixando o JK mais calmo com a confirmação de que era realmente para ele estar ali naquele momento.

Jungkook confirmou com um movimento rápido de cabeça em resposta e se aproximou da cama onde o menor dormia tranquilamente.

Jimin acordou com o peso de JK na cama, mas fingiu não ter acordado para ele não se martirizar. Ele estava tentando fazer o Jimin dormir há horas e Jimin, mesmo exausto, se negava a cair no sono sem antes ver Suga.

\- Você mente tão mal Jiminnie-ssi. - JK disse rindo e fazendo cócegas na barriga do menor, que caiu na risada.

\- Como você sabia ? - Jimin fica indignado e ser considerado um mal ator.

\- Sou vidente.

\- Para! Fala a verdade. - Jimin bateu em JK e o garoto riu de como ele parecia fofo, todo encolhido na cama parecendo bravo.

\- Você parece um gatinho quando dorme, fica ronronando baixinho e fazendo biquinhos com a boca. - JK fez mais cócegas no menor que tentava não mexer seu braço com soro.

\- Para! Não. - Jimin ria e se remexia até sentir um repuxado em seu braço.

O acesso tinha sido arrancado do seu braço de forma bruta, fazendo o soro cair no chão em um baque, os dois olhavam perplexo para o braço de Jimin com sangue escorrendo pelo chão.

\- Oops! - JK solta atrás de Jimin, fazendo o menor rir.

\- Oops? Oops? É tudo que tem a dizer? - ele pergunta mexendo na gaveta ao lado da cama para pegar algodão e um Band-aid do Hulk.

\- O que quer que eu diga? - JK perguntou olhando impressionado em como Jimin limpava o braço e colocava o Band-aid despreocupado. Perai...

\- Hulk? Por que comprou o Band-aid errado? - JK perguntou mimado.

\- Não é porque não é do homem de ferro que é errado. Eu gosto do Hulk. - Jimin revirou os olhos se sentindo o adulto pelo argumento, mesmo com um Band-aid de super herói no seu dedo tentando dizer o oposto.

\- Ficou feio. - Foi o argumento brilhante de JK.

\- Ficou ? - Jimin olhou com os olhos brilhantes e grandes, enquanto enchia sua bochecha de ar e a sobrancelhas caídas.

\- Ficou lindo. - JK sorriu apertando a bochecha do menor que sempre ganhava um argumento quando fazia aquela cara de bolinho.

Depois que JK jogou a bolsa de soro no lixo e limpou mais ou menos o chão, ele foi até Jimin e puxou o menor para dormirem juntos.

\- Você arrancou o soro do meu braço só para me fazer de travesseiro não é? - Jimin se ajeitou nos braços quentinhos de JK.

\- Uhum. - JK respondeu levando as mãos de Jimin até sua cabeça para que o menor fizesse carinho nele.

Era assim já há várias noites, Jimin nem lembrava mais como começou, mas JK raramente dormia sem o Jimin e Jimin prefira ter a cama só para ele, mas também assumia gostar dos braços quentinhos do Maknae.

\- Você deveria cuidar de mim não o contrário. - Jimin resmungou fazendo um cafuné na base da cabeça de JK.

\- Shiiiu... Tô tentando dormi. - JK resmungou levando uma cotovelada no estômago, ele reclamou de dor, mas logo já estava rindo e trazendo Jimin para mais perto.

\- Desculpa ter sido uma droga de irmão. - JK sussurrou com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Jimin.

Jimin sorriu pela timidez do menor.

\- Não é sua culpa, então não pensa mais nisso, ok? - Jimin agarrou JK de forma que ele acolhesse o garoto num abraço apertado.

JK se ajeitou, deixando ser abraçado pelo menor, mas não durou muito, ele logo virou para ficar de conchinha e Jimin riu achando fofo.

\- Mochi. - Jungkook chamou baixinho, quando Jimin já estava quase pegando no sono.

\- Hmm...

\- Eu te amo. - Ele resmungou manhoso.

-Também te amo. - Jimin respondeu sorrindo largo.


	14. Hold Me Tight

Suga entrou na sala de HIT esperando o pior possível, assim pelo menos não teria como ficar pior do que ele já imaginava que ficaria.

"Sempre esperar pelo pior" ,eraseu lema já há um tempo.

\- Yoongi, senta por favor! - HIT falou, assim que Suga entrou fazendo referência para as três pessoas sentadas na enorme mesa de vidro da sala de reuniões da empresa.

Suga se sentou preocupado com o fato de, ao lado de HIT, estar o advogado e o cara de relações públicas.

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que sou eu quem marca a reunião com você e não o contrário. - HIT riu tentando diminuir o clima estranho da sala, mas Suga só concordou com a cabeça em resposta, seus lábios apertados pelo nervosismo. Suga era bem relutante em entrar para o grupo de Kpop já que veio do Rap de rua, depois ameaçou a sair quando viu o número de "não rappers" entrando no grupo que HIT prometeu ser o primeiro grupo de Kpop com foco inteiramente no Hip-hop, depois teve surtos de stress, seguidos de fobias, mas no final HIT foi incrível com Suga e o guiou paciente durante tudo, aceitando sem reclamar as milhões de reuniões, baseadas em reclamações que Suga agora se arrepende muito por ter feito.

\- Bom, talvez devemos começar? - HIT olhou para os engravatados ao seu lado dando permissão para eles começarem.

HIT reparou em Suga se remexendo incomodado na cadeira, enquanto parecia distraído olhando a vista da cidade que a sala fornecia pelo fato de mais da metade da parede ser de vidro temperado.

\- Senhores, vocês poderiam nos dar licença por um minuto? - HIT pediu, ganhando a atenção de Suga que agora o olhava curioso.

\- Você odiava essa sala no começo. - HIT falou sorrindo para o garoto a sua frente que visivelmente relaxou ao perceber a conversa se tornar mais informal. HIT sabia o quando Suga odiava regras e figuras de autoridade e se bateu mentalmente por ter levado a ideia da reunião profissional demais. BTS sempre seria sinônimo de família para aqueles meninos.

\- Desculpa os engravatados. - HIT falou ganhando um levantar de ombros da parte de Suga.

\- Quando eu recebi o relatório de gastos da última semana, eu jurava que aquela enorme soma tinha haver com alguma festa antes da tour que vocês farão. Quando li hospitais e cirurgias plásticas eu juro que quase cuspi todo café na mesa.

Suga não conseguiu esconder o sorriso dessa vez, fazendo HIT pensar se o garoto só sorria quando imaginava alguém se ferrando de forma engraçada.

\- Você não estava como personagem principal em nenhum dos relatórios, mas é estranho em como você parece envolvido de alguma forma em tudo que aconteceu.

Suga perdeu o sorriso suspirando alto.

\- Eu não tive nenhuma intenção de machucar meus irmãos HIT. - Suga falou com a voz lenta, de forma calma e autoritária.

HIT sempre se impressionava com isso, Suga não temia ninguém, tinha uma autoridade natural no jeito de falar , e o mais importante era que ele só abria a boca para falar coisas relevantes.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. - HIT balançou a caneta em sua mão de um lado para outro, nervoso com a instabilidade do único grupo da sua empresa.

\- Eu estou assustado Yoongi. - falou por fim abaixando os ombros.

Suga olhava em choque para seu chefe à frente, sem saber o que fazer com toda aquela sinceridade repentina.

\- Não quero vê-los sofrendo, mas fico de mãos atadas se ninguém me contar como posso ajudar. - Ele suspirou desanimado. - Eu coloquei um psicanalista na equipe da tour. - disse por fim com a autoridade de volta na voz.

\- É para o Jimin. - HIT falou, interrompendo Suga que parecia indignado, mas relaxou ao ouvir o nome do Jimin. - Mas eu aconselho todos vocês conversarem com ele se possível. - HIT terminou vendo Suga cruzar os braços visivelmente negando o conselho.

Fez-se um silêncio na sala.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu ontem, acho que Jimin realmente precisa conversar com alguém profissional sobre suas inseguranças e sempre vou aplaudir a forma como lida com todos que trabalham na empresa, eu incluso, mas se for só isso que tem para dizer, não tenho nada para te responder que você já não saiba ou pelo menos desconfie fortemente. -Suga falou resignado.

\- Então eu acho que você pode ir. - HIT disse depois de um tempo travado pela honestidade das palavras de Suga.

\- Eu não preciso pedir para você manter distância de Park Jimin, certo? - HIT perguntou quando Suga já estava na porta, prestes a sair.

Suga travou no lugar, segurando a porta aberta com uma das mãos e o coração acelerado. Era óbvio que HIT já sabia dos dois a esse ponto, mas não é como se não fosse assustador para Suga o fato.

\- Não senhor. - Ele respondeu saindo da sala às pressas.

\- Eih dorminhoco, acorda. - Suga sussurrou no ouvido de Jimin que resmungou algo ininteligível ao mesmo tempo que abraçava Suga pelo pescoço e enfiava o rosto no pescoço do mais velho.

\- Seu cheiro é tão bom. - Jimin falou com a voz rouca de sono.

\- O seu também é. - Suga respondeu sentindo o cheiro de morango dos cabelos laranjas enfiado no seu rosto.

\- Adivinha o que eu te trouxe? - Suga se afastou com relutância e colocou uma mesa de cama dobrável entre as pernas do menor, com o café da manhã.

\- Só coisas leves, prometo. - Suga respondeu a cara indignada de Jimin aproveitando para roubar uma uva que parecia saborosa.

A cara do garoto ainda não era das melhores, mas ele sorria toda vez que olhava para Suga enquanto comia e isso para Suga já era mais que suficiente. Jimin olhou em volta parecendo preocupado.

\- Ele foi fazer a malas, nós viajamos hoje. - Suga falou, imaginando que o menor procurava por Jungkook. E estava certo pois Jimin relaxou com a resposta.

\- O médico passou aqui pela manhã para tirar seu soro? - Suga perguntou franzindo a testa para o braço do menino.

\- Unhun - Jimin concordou com uma cara óbvia de criança que é pega fazendo arte.

\- E foi ele quem colocou um Band-aid de super herói também?

Jimin engoliu o copo com suco de laranja em goles grandes, evitando responder. Suga sorriu com a atitude do menor e beijou suas bochechas vermelhinhas que denunciavam sua vergonha pela mentira.

\- Senti sua falta. - Jimin falou manhoso.

Suga sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido e o coração doer apertado por algum motivo. Ele tossiu tentando afastar o sentimento desconhecido.

\- Jiminnie, você entende que precisaremos nos manter afastados nos próximos meses, certo? - Suga perguntou mais para ele do que para o menor e aparentemente nenhum dos dois sabiam responder a isso.

\- Até que enfim você acordou, achei que ia ter que trazer o balde de água gelada. Fiz suas malas junto com V. - Jungkook atropelava as palavras, trazendo um V todo animado atrás de si. Nenhum dos dois repararam que atrapalhavam uma conversa séria, porém nem Suga ou Jimin se incomodaram com o fato de terem escapado do assunto.

\- Obrigado. - Jimin falou com aquele jeito todo fofo, fazendo todos à sua frente se derreterem, olhando com os corações apaixonados para os olhos quase fechados com aquelas famosas ruguinhas laterais causadas pelo sorriso do garoto.

\- Gostou do meu rosto novo? - V perguntou roubando a atenção e uma das torradas da mesa de café que, até então pertencia a Jimin. Suga olhou feio para V que deu de ombros despreocupado, mas Jimin estava agradecido, não tinha ideia de como falar para Suga que não comeria todo aquele carboidrato, sem levar bronca.

\- Você ficou muito gato. - Jimin respondeu rindo das expressões de PhotoShoot de V.

\- Como te liberaram do repouso tão cedo? - Suga perguntou fingindo desinteresse, mas na verdade estava bem preocupado.

\- Eu não preciso de repouso, fui criado com resistência para cirurgias que foram feitas exclusivamente para me deixar mais perfeito ainda. - V respondeu com uma feição prepotente. Suga levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativo, olhando para o garoto com um olho roxo, o rosto muito inchado e um curativo enorme no nariz, procurando pelo "mais perfeito ainda" confuso.

\- Entendo. - Suga respondeu não entendendo nada.

\- De qualquer forma, eu andei investigando e aparentemente vamos começar o tour com seu ônibus preferido Jimin. - Jungkook falou batendo palmas animado.

\- O que parece o Galvatron do Transformers ? Achei que íamos fazer a tour toda de avião - Jimin perguntou muito animado. Suga olhou curioso para os garotos sem entender nada, a diferença de idade entre eles não era muito grande no documento, mas na realidade parecia com abismos de distância.

\- Vamos fazer os primeiros shows de ônibus e os últimos mais distantes de avião, onde sua cabeça estava na reunião? - V perguntou confuso no começo, mas logo sua pergunta foi esclarecida pelo jeito que Jimin olhava para Suga de forma toda apaixonada.

\- Enfim, JK vai te ajudar a tomar banho e se trocar enquanto eu converso lá fora com Yoongi. - Suga levantou uma sobrancelha para o garoto sorrindo à sua frente.

\- Por favor? - V resolveu acrescentar revirando os olhos.

Suga olhou para Jimin que sorria de tudo sem motivo nenhum, ele não conseguia não sorrir de volta com aquela imagem dando um selinho no menor que ficou surpreso com a demonstração "pública" de carinho.

\- Já volto. - Ele sussurrou para um Jimin agora com um sorriso ainda mais cegante.

\- E nada de se pegarem durante o banho, repito nada de se pegarem durante o banho. - V falou recebendo uma cara alarmante de Jimin e um olhar furioso de Suga. Jungkook foi o único que levou aquilo realmente como uma piada, rindo para a cara depravada de V.

\- Você falou que queria conversar? - Suga perguntou acendendo um cigarro, parecendo indiferente ao vento gelado que cortava seu rosto.

\- Falei, mas não achava que você me forçaria a ganhar uma hipotermia para isso. - V esfregava as mãos nos braços pelo frio que fazia no terraço do prédio da firma.

Suga não respondeu se virando para olhar a cidade agitada abaixo deles.

\- Eu queria que lesse isso. - V estendeu o papel na direção de Suga que olhou curioso, não tinha reparado que V o segurava até então.

Suga olhou os papéis, agora em uma de suas mãos, com curiosidade que se transformou em orgulho assim que entendeu do que se tratava.

\- Uma música? - perguntou tentando, em vão, não parecer surpreso. - Posso ler com calma? - Suga acrescentou sem conseguir tirar os olhos da folha.

\- Claro. - V respondeu, puxando o ar mais aliviado. Suga era bem exigente quanto a composição e V não conseguia não se preocupar com as críticas que mais velho faria, afinal aquelas letras borradas e garranchadas num papel amassado, eram importantes para ele.

\- Me dá um trago? - V perguntou, esticando a mão em direção ao cigarro nas mãos de Suga.

\- Tá louco? - Suga olhou furioso para V. - Se um dia eu te pegar fumando eu quebro todos os seus dentes. - Suga ameaçou.

V riu, mesmo sabendo que Suga falava sério e se virou para sair daquele lugar congelante.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Suga perguntou deixando V surpreso, mas ele disfarçou sua surpresa colocando outro sorriso quadrado no rosto enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.

\- Por que eu e não RM? - Perguntou fingindo indiferença.

\- Namjoon tentaria pegar leve nas críticas, ou até mesmo deixar passar alguns defeitos para não me desanimar, já que não faço isso com frequência. - V virou para a porta mais uma vez. - Você não consegue pegar leve e nunca seria gentil por dó, meu rosto pode confirmar isso, caso ainda tenha alguma dúvida. V olhou para direção de Suga e o viu com um sorriso de Badboy no rosto, o fazendo devolver o olhar da mesma forma.

\- De nada, falando nisso. - Suga falou para V que já estava quase na metade da porta, tentando mais uma vez sair dali.

\- Pelo nariz ou por ter apimentado o sexo entre você e Jimin? - V perguntou debochado.

Suga virou completamente para olhar com seu olhar mortal, mas V só deu de ombros e saiu rindo da cara do mais velho.

Suga suspirou em desistência. V afinal era irredutível, não importa quantos socos levasse na cara, ele nunca mudaria. Ele sorriu orgulhoso da coragem do mais novo, no final das contas era admirável, aquele tipo de coragem não se adquire, você tem que nascer com ela.

Ele começou a ler a letra da música com curiosidade. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, o cigarro caiu aceso no chão, ele se sentia estranho com o quanto uma parte da letra, apesar de simples, mexia com ele.

"Me abrace forte, me abrace

Você pode confiar em mim?

Você pode confiar em mim?Me puxe pra perto

Me abrace forte, me abrace,

Oh! Você pode confiar em mim? Porfavor, por favor, mepuxe e me abrace"

Suga entrou no ônibus. Pensando numa forma de deitar em uma das camas antes que alguém notasse sua presença, mas seus planos foram para o lixo assim que Manager o avistou, o chamando logo em seguida para começar uma reunião.

Suga suspirou desanimado sentando em qualquer canto, com os planos de dormir escondido, caso a reunião demorasse.

O assunto se baseou em, não use drogas, não fale merda na frente dos fãs, Suga segura os palavrões, não saiam sem segurança, não bebam, não transem, não respirem. O último era Suga exagerando mesmo, mas as regras eram parecidas todo ano, então Suga não se sentiu mal em assinar os papéis com as responsabilidades sem ler. OManager o olhou feio parecendo não compartilhar do mesmo pensamento que o garoto, mas Suga não se assustava com cara feia desde os dez anos, quando seus colegas da escola o achavam estranho por preferir estudar partituras de piano do que praticar esporte junto com eles, há não ser que o esporte no caso fosse o basquete, aí Suga até abria uma exceção.

\- Oi estranho. - Jimin abriu a cortina da cama de Suga sorrindo. Suga podia ficar emburrado com o ato impensado de perturbar seu sono sagrado, mas só acariciou o rosto do menor carinhosamente, sem dizer nada em resposta.

\- Jimin. - O manager o chamou com a voz bruta, fazendo o sangue de Suga ferver.

Jimin olhou para a direção da voz desanimado, com os ombros baixos. Suga quase pegou o garoto no colo para balançá-lo de um lado para o outro, o enchendo de beijos até sua tristeza passar, mas se segurou evitando parecer ridiculamente apaixonado.

\- Tenho que ir. - O menino falou triste e se afastou emburrado deixando as mãos de Suga travadas no ar onde antes havia um rosto lindo a esquentando e a fazendo formirgar.

\- Você sabe que estão de olho em vocês, certo? - RM estava deitado no leito ao lado, com os fones de ouvido jogados no peito e os dedos finos digitando no celular em uma velocidade inumana.

\- Você incluso? - Suga perguntou fazendo RM parar o que fazia para olhá-lo seriamente.

\- Não me transforme no inimigo aqui, você já tem inimigos demais. - RM falou realmente bravo.

Suga confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, logo fechando a cortina e os olhos. Ele sabia que RM faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-los, o que fez dele o otário do dia por ter feito aquela pergunta.

Já era madrugada quando Suga acordou. Ele olhou o relógio puto por ter aquele fuso impresso no DNA, ele simplesmente funcionava melhor de noite, não tinha muito o que fazer a respeito.

Pegou a mochila que continha coisas de higiene básica mais coisas que ele considerava indispensável. Pegou o bloco, com folhas já amareladas, velho e amassado e começou a escrever um RAP baseado na música de V, sentindo a inspiração vir facilmente, traduzindo seus pensamentos em palavras.

Suga se sentia apenas um observador, vendo seu coração contar seus sentimentos para sua mente que traduzia aqueles sentimentos em palavras o mais próximo da realidade possível, enquanto o único serviço de Suga era passar aquelas palavras para o papel. Isso já acontecia há muito tempo, ele sempre o fez com facilidade, apesar das inalcançáveis exigências com a qual ele avaliava o seu trabalho, no final geralmente ficava orgulhoso com o que havia feito.

Suga abriu o Blackout da janela, que impedia a luz externa de entrar. Ele não reconheceu a cidade que estavam, mas admirou mesmo assim a chuva bater, molhando a janela com gotas de água escorregadias e luzes amarelas passando em borrões por seus olhos. Ele não sabia porque pensou em Jimin, mas não é como se precisasse de motivo a esse ponto. Pensou em ir até o menor, ao mesmo tempo que lembrava que não podia.

Ele faria qualquer coisa para impedir que Jimin se machucasse, mas sabia o quanto ficar longe do garoto o levaria a loucura. Pensou no cigarro para relaxá-lo, xingando ao lembrar que não dava para fumar ali. Olhou novamente para o caderno em suas mãos, cheio de palavras, algumas partes riscadas, outras escritas perpendicular à linha. Riscou a última palavra da música que era o nome do "Tae" e colocou "Girl" (garota) no lugar, suspirando triste por não poder ser quem ele realmente era aos olhos da sociedade e que o nome do seu irmão na letra geraria muitos comentários contraditórios.

Suga deitou novamente, ainda admirando aquela cidade desconhecida e silenciosa por causa do horário. Pensou em todas aquelas famílias dormindo.Será que eles deram "Boa Noite" para seus parceiros antes de dormir? Será que todos os pais foram até o quarto de seus filhos para beijar suas testas em sinal de amor incondicional?

Não foi muito depois disso que Suga viu o céu de negro, passar para cinza, roxo, alaranjado e azul claro, anunciando o começo de mais um dia.Só mais 5 meses, 29 dias, 18 horas e 30 minutos .Suga pensou desanimado.

Ele levantou em direção a cozinha minúscula atrás de café, mas travou os passos em frente a uma das camas com a cortina aberta, contendo um Jimin encolhido feito um gatinho manhoso nos braços de V.

\- Acha que sobrevive a essa tour? - RM perguntou batendo no ombro de Suga amigavelmente.

\- Não sem café. - Suga respondeu mal humorado, fazendo RM rir enquanto o arrastava em direção a cozinha.


	15. The distance is killing me

Já tinha passado uma semana desde o começo da tour e todos não podiam estar mais animados, eles percebiam a mudança no número de Armys e a ligeira movimentação nas cidades com a chegada deles, isso era mais que gratificante para toda equipe, saber que estavam ficando famosos.

V sentou ao lado de Suga, secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha branca e a pendurando de volta no pescoço.

\- É maior do que eu imaginava. - ele falou, olhando para a casa de show vazia onde eles iriam performar a noite.

Suga tirou um papel amassado do bolso e entregou para V que o olhou curioso.

\- É a minha parte na sua música. - Suga falou vendo os olhos de V brilharem e um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

\- Você acha que a equipe de produção vai aprovar? - V perguntou ainda sorrindo.

\- Eles seriam loucos se não o fizessem. - Suga respondeu vendo o garoto ficar ainda mais feliz.

\- Você me ajudaria na melodia? Já tenho quase tudo na cabeça.

Suga pensou se não estava passando do seu limite ali. - Talvez, você devesse pedir ajuda para RM nessa parte. Não sou muito bom instruindo. - Suga coçou a cabeça meio sem graça sem saber se tinha chateado o garoto, mas V se limitou a sorrir e guardar o papel no bolso para voltar ao ensaio.

\- Espero não ter sido o assunto. - Jimin falou, sentando no lugar em que V estava segundos atrás.

\- Nem tudo gira em torno de você garoto. - Suga bagunçou os cabelos de Jimin tentando parecer descontraído, mas seu coração batia descompassado com a visão de Jimin suado, com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre os olhos e a blusa branca grudada no corpo definido. Ele suspirou, tentando fazer seu diafragma trabalhar direito, ultimamente ele parecia a droga de um cardíaco toda vez que Jimin estava por perto.

\- Você está bem? - Jimin perguntou sorrindo para Suga enquanto segurava firme as duas mãos no palco para não agarrá-lo. A tensão sexual entre eles era ridiculamente visível.

Suga deu de ombros para pergunta, olhando para os meninos mais brincando do que ensaiando mais a frente. V fez uns passos sensuais fazendo todos pararem para admirar. Suga enrugou a testa com aquilo.

\- Você e V já, você sabe, tiveram algo? - Suga perguntou um pouco inseguro, afinal ele achava que nunca conseguiria chegar ao nível do mais novo.

\- Você quer mesmo saber? - Jimin riu de Suga o olhando interrogativo.

\- Acho que não. - Suga se levantou puto por nenhum motivo real, além de pura frustração.

\- Yoongi? - Ele ouviu Jimin chamar, mas continuou em direção ao Green Room, sendo parado forçadamente por uma mão em seu braço no meio de um corredor estreito e vazio.

\- Eih! Desculpa? - Jimin falou sem ter ideia do que tinha feito.

Suga relaxou um pouco, olhando com os olhos selvagens para o menor.

\- Eu quero te foder até não ter mais forças para levantar e tudo que eu tenho agora é você e o cara com quem você já transou enroscados o tempo todo. - Suga berrou, colocando toda sua irritação para fora.

Jimin ficou muito puto, afinal Suga não tinha ideia do quanto V precisava dele e em como aquele tipo de insegurança era ridículo, mas o que ele mais ficou puto era com o fato de Suga só estar pensando nele quando o assunto era sexo, afinal ele também estava frustrado, mas nem por isso o atacava daquela forma.

Em um ato um pouco impensado, Jimin empurrou Suga na parede o virando com um movimento brusco logo em seguida e torceu um dos braços do mais velho com força o colocando no meio das costas. Suga gemeu com a ponta de dor sem conseguir se mexer para aliviá-la.

\- Você fala como se ser fodido por mim não fosse uma opção. - Jimin apertou a virilha na bunda de Suga enquanto mordia o lobo de sua orelha, ouvindo ele choramingar um gemido abafado pela pressão do rosto na parede.

Jimin o soltou bruscamente e saiu em direção ao Green Room deixando Suga confuso e excitado olhando em direção ao corredor vazio por onde Jimin desaparecia de vista.

\- Porra! - Suga soltou alto pensando se era possível o menor ter ficado ainda mais gostoso com o passar dos dias.

Ele tinha voltado para o palco de ensaio meio desnorteado, então não se surpreendeu por ter batido de frente com JHope que ao invés de ficar bravo com a trombada, sorriu segurando Suga e o levando até uma parte mais alta para que ele se sentasse sem tropeçar em mais ninguém. JHope colocou uma garrafinha de água nas mãos de Suga, que agradeceu com o olhar e tomou quase tudo de uma vez.

\- Você não parece bem. - JHope falou sem esperar uma resposta dele e Suga pensou que era exatamente por isso que ele dava liberdade para JHope, justamente porque ele não abusava.

\- Acho que ofendi Jimin com meu ataque de ciúmes. - Suga resmungou bebendo mais água.

\- Se o indivíduo responsável pelo ciúmes foi o V eu estou impressionado que você não tem a marca da mão dele no seu rosto.

Suga o olhou confuso pedindo com um movimento de mão para que ele continuasse.

\- No Fansign de ontem uma fã pulou V na fila de assinaturas, você não viu?

Suga negou com a cabeça, olhando triste na direção de V, ele ficaria desolado se fosse ele no lugar.

\- Quando eu perguntei para a garota o porquê, ela disse que achava o V bravo e parecia grosso com a fãs ultimamente. - JHope suspirou triste com a situação. - Você tinha que ver a cara do garoto, ele chorou litros mais tarde no quarto, estava inconsolável.

\- Eu fui um idiota. - Suga falou, pensando em que mundo ele estava que não viu nada disso.

\- Peraí, você falou em seu quarto? Achei que era expressamente proibido visitas nos quartos e os seguranças estavam na porta de cada um garantindo isso. - Suga estava tagarelando confuso.

\- Falando nisso, obrigado pelo tratamento Orange is the New Black que você causou. - JHope falou mais rindo do que realmente achando ruim, afinal tava na cara que a nova regra foi feita para manter Suga longe de Jimin e não para forçar eles a descansarem a mente ao invés de bagunçar devido a extensa agenda, que foi o que a empresa deu como desculpa.

\- Enfim, exceto Jimin, todos nós pagamos pelo silêncio dos homens de preto e dormimos abraçando V até ele parar de chorar e enroscar feito carrapato em nós. - JHope falou sorrindo com a tristeza ainda impressa no rosto.

\- Exceto Jimin? - Suga eprguntou curioso.

\- O pirralho só precisou pedir com aqueles olhos do bichinho fofo de Madagascar que o segurança faltou escoltar o garoto para o quarto de V.

Suga bufou irritado sem duvidar por um segundo dos poderes do menor e JHope quase morreu de tanto gargalhar da cara que Suga fazia.

Já era um pouco tarde da noite quando Suga achou uma boa tentar a sorte e foi em direção ao quarto de Jimin. Ele se assustou com o som de risadas e uma movimentação estranha no corredor onde ficava o quarto de Jimin, já imaginando se era o menor com outro. Ele estava no ponto para ser internado, tinha que admitir.

Suga relaxou ao se deparar com V beijando alguém que Suga não saberia reconhecer, pelo corpo de V estar cobrindo a pessoa.

Mais é claro que o garoto não iria seguir as leis sujeitas a processo e expulsão imediata do grupo caso quebrado que tanto ele quanto Suga havia assinado, mas Eih! Quem era ele para falar algo? Ele estava literalmente a uns dez passos de distância da porta de Jimin.

V se afastou quando notou Suga logo atrás, levando a pessoa junto com ele. Suga deu de ombros e encarou o segurança alto, negro, com uma cicatriz na sobrancelha e uma cara de poucos amigos.

\- Boa noite. - Suga falou, levando um aceno respeitoso da parte do cara. - Isso aqui cobre uma ida não muito rápida àquela cafeteria que fica na esquina do hotel? - Suga perguntou mostrando um malote considerável para o cara que o olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Suga apelava pela ideia do homem ser um daqueles caras que precisava de dinheiro e tinha uma família contado com ele em casa. Afinal quem mais se juntaria em uma viagem de 6 meses para ganhar nem tão bem assim, com horários rigorosos e pouco tempo para descanso.

\- Aliás, não aceito não como resposta. - Suga resolveu acrescentar devido o extenso silêncio.

\- Sim senhor. - O homem acenou respeitosamente para Suga se retirando logo em seguida e Suga se virou para bater na porta do quarto de Jimin um pouco mais relaxado apesar do seu dedo, apertando mil vezes a campanhia, dizer o contrário.

\- Isso é jeito de atender a porta? - Suga perguntou, vendo Jimin com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, o corpo ainda com algumas gotas de água escorrendo pelo abdômen trincado e os cabelos em mechas grossas molhado na testa.

\- A pessoa parecia com pressa o que me fez ter quase certeza que era você. - Jimin respondeu rindo enquanto puxava o mais velho para um beijo o colando na parede ao mesmo tempo que fechava a porta com o pé.

\- Habilidoso. - Suga brincou enquanto Jimin tirava sua blusa às pressas.

\- Você não tem ideia do quanto. - Jimin o empurrou até a cama sentando no seu colo só de toalha.

Suga tinha quase certeza que estava no céu só pelo fato de Jimin estar ali.

\- Acho que você tem algumas desculpa para dar. - Jimin sussurrou no ouvido de Suga, beijando seu pescoço e o deitando na cama enquanto segurava suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça.

\- Tenho? - Suga perguntou distraído com o beijos do menor que infelizmente pararam assim que ele proferiu tal palavra.

Ai meu caralho! O que eu fiz agora?Suga pensou vendo o menor se afastar.

Jimin se levantou olhando Suga com uma fúria misturada com desejo acumulado.

\- Deita direito na cama. - Jimin pediu autoritário. Suga o fez sem questionar, com medo de chateá-lo ainda mais.

Jimin tirou do guarda roupa do hotel um lenço e uma Headband. Suga olhou a Headband sorrindo torto. Jimin havia ganhado de aniversário, mas nunca soube quem havia dado. Ele lembra de ter acordado e dado de cara com uma sacola de presente contendo a Headband preta com detalhes brancos que ele amou logo de cara, mais tarde ele perguntou para todos quem tinha dado, mas ninguém sabia.

\- Então foi você. - ele falou sorrindo para Suga enquanto sentava no seu colo.

\- Mãos para cima. - Jimin pediu quando Suga encostou as mãos na cintura do pequeno. Ele obedeceu juntando as mãos no alto da cabeça. Jimin pegou a Headband que ele havia dado de aniversário e amarrou suas mãos juntas como ele havia feito com o cinto da última vez que eles transaram, só que ao contrário do cinto, Jimin amarrou o pano na cabeceira da cama travando Suga ali, que sem pensar tentou escapar, confirmando que estava realmente preso à mercê de Jimin dono de um olhar repleto de maldade.

\- Espero que confie em mim. - Ele disse vendando o rosto do mais velho o deixando completamente vulnerável.

\- Jimin. - Suga tremeu a voz, inseguro com a ideia de ficar daquela forma, ele nunca permitiu que ninguém fizesse isso com ele antes e mesmo que a pessoa fosse Jimin ele ainda ficou assustado.

Jimin notou o nervosismo de Suga e o beijou de um jeito calmo e apaixonado.

\- Se, por algum motivo, você se sentir desconfortável é só pedir para eu te desamarrar, ok? - Jimin perguntou com a voz doce e gentil fazendo Suga derreter com a ideia de agradar o garoto. Ele concordou com a cabeça de imediato, já mais calmo.

Jimin tirou o restante da roupa de Suga, se livrando da toalha também e foi até o frigobar, pegando um balde com champanhe e gelo que o hotel sempre deixava para clientes VIP's e pegou alguns brinquedos sexuais que V colocou na sua mala antes do começo da viagem.

Suga sentiu o peso de Jimin sobre a cama quase no mesmo instante que sentiu o calor dos beijos que o menor depositava por seu corpo. Ele gemeu alto quando Jimin puxou seu mamilo para logo aliviar a dor com movimentos suaves feito com a língua.

Jimin tomou um pouco de champanhe, passando para Suga aos poucos através de alguns beijos, mas não perdeu muito tempo com isso. Ele lubrificou os dedos com lubrificante e rodeou a entrada de Suga, enfiando aos poucos cada um deles, até chegar em três que se movimentavam na velocidade da respiração descompassada de Suga.

\- Você é tão perfeitoYaegiya. - Jimin falou apaixonado com a visão que tinha bem à sua frente, ouvindo gemidos em resposta o que o fez rir.

Suga ficava tão fofo todo vulnerável e dócil, ele pegou os anéis peniano que V tinha colocado em sua mala, fechando os olhos para agradecer a perversão do irmão antes de e prender os anéis na ereção de Suga que sorriu ao reconhecer o objeto.

\- Você vai me torturar também amor? - Suga perguntou alheio ao Jimin travado em choque com aquele apelido saindo do mais velho já pela segunda vez. Ele se forçou relaxar abrindo a embalagem do seu vibrador novo.

\- Só quero te fazer gozar loucamente. - Jimin respondeu sorrindo.

\- Não preciso de mui... - Suga interrompeu a frase ao sentir os lábios no seu pau o chupando lentamente, ele gemeu sentindo os espasmos o arrepiar de forma nada natural, até diminuir deixando uma sensação dormente. Suga suspirou em resposta a ironia de Jimin falar sobre ele gozar muito enquanto tinha um anel preso na base do seu pau o impedindo de fazê-lo.

Suga ouviu um barulho de vibração e tentou não se assustar muito com o fato de estar atado às vontade de Jimin.

Jimin colocou o vibrador na entrada de Suga enfiando aos poucos enquanto o chupava, ele gemeu ao ouvir Suga perdendo o controle por completo enquanto gemia de maneira manhosa, ele mexeu o vibrador em várias posições até ouvir o grito de Suga anunciando que Jimin havia achado a próstata do mais velho. Ele sorriu satisfeito tirando o anel do pau de Suga variando entre o movimento de sucção e chupadas.

Suga gozou logo em seguida tremendo todo o corpo em êxtase enquanto sua cabeça se afundava no travesseiro. Ele se retesou assim que sentiu Jimin tirando o vibrador para deixá-lo ainda vibrando na sua entrada enquanto voltava a masturbá-lo.

\- Não! Jimin para eu não vou aguentar. - Suga chorou sem vergonha nenhuma do desespero.

Jimin nem se deu o trabalho de responder puxando e beijando os mamilos já sensíveis do mais velho para logo em seguida deixar roxos por todo seu abdômen com lambidas e chupadas, tomando cuidado para não pegar nenhum lugar visível que os denunciassem. Ele sentiu Suga ficando excitado mais uma vez, então afastou de vez o vibrador o desligando e colocou uma almofada na base das costas de Suga o puxando para mais perto pelas pernas.

Suga apertou as mãos em volta da Headband que o prendia e travou a mandíbula ao sentir a glande do pênis de Jimin encostar na sua entrada extremamente dolorida pelo estímulo em excesso do vibrador. Ele gemeu em resposta a alguma pergunta que Jimin havia feito, mas sua mente estava nublada e ele não conseguia ouvir muita coisa além do seu sangue pulsando feito louco por suas veias.

Jimin deve ter entendido como um sim os gemidos de Suga, porque a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi o pau de Jimin o invadindo sem nenhum cuidado o fazendo gemer com a dor latente do local.

Jimin não se importou com as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Suga, umidecendo a seda amarrada em seus olhos e Suga devia odiar isso, mas estranhamente achou foda, deixando seu pau ainda mais dolorido a ponto de explodir.

Jimin não era muito grande, mas era grosso pra caralho e Suga estava sensível demais, ele sentia queimar a cada movimento lento de Jimin.

\- Jimminie por favor, eu não aguento mais. Queima muito. - Suga realmente chorava a esse ponto.

Jimin saiu do mais velho ouvindo o mesmo suspirar aliviado e se inclinou pegando dois cubos de Gelo já um pouco derretido do balde de champanhe. Ele colocou um de cada vez na entrada do maior, enfiando até o fundo um por um e voltou a penetrá-lo, dessa vez mais bruscamente.

O gelo derretia aos poucos passando água gelada por toda extensão de volta e a temperatura quente do local e a água gelada do gelo causou um choque térmico, fazendo as pregas dentro de Suga se retesarem e se envolverem em volta do pau de Jimin perdendo a elasticidade e ficando completamente rígido.

Os dois gemeram alto para todo o hotel ouvir por causa da nova sensação, Jimin se esforçou para continuar com os movimentos apesar de Suga estar realmente muito apertado agora e o barulho que o atrito dos dois faziam era muito bom apesar de Jimin suar com o esforço.

Jimin mal precisou tocar em Suga para vê-lo desmanchar em gozo na sua mão. A visão era incrível, Jimin não aguentou muito mais, gozando logo em seguida dentro dele.

Depois de pelo menos uma hora tentando se recuperar os dos finalmente tomaram banho e se trocaram, com os corpos ainda moles pelo esforço desmedido de ambos.

Suga estava com o sorriso mais ridículo do mundo enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha vendo Jimin sentado na cama o admirando.

\- Você fica ridiculamente lindo depois de uma foda. - Suga falou provocando o menor que agora sorria tímido na sua direção.

Droga! Ele podia viver assim para sempre e ainda tinha certeza que não seria o suficiente para se cansar da forma que Jimin o olhava agora.

\- Hyung, eu andei pensando... - Jimin começou falar, mas parou assim que Suga começou a se encolher com a mão no estômago.

\- O que foi? - Jimin perguntou se levantando.

\- Jimin. - Suga sussurrou caindo enrolado no chão, com uma dor excruciante o rasgando por dentro.

Jimin encostou as mãos no ombro de Suga desesperado já com o celular na mão.

\- V é o Yoongi, ele não tá bem. Não. Não sei...O segurança não tá aqui. - Suga gritou interrompendo a conversa por um tempo. - Que? Não, ele vai ser mandado embora se for pego fora do posto. Não. Nao sei, negro, alto, cicatriz. - Jimin escutou por um tempo enquanto sentia lágrimas caindo dos olhos e marcando o rosto enquanto desligava o telefone.

\- O V ligou para o segurança que já chamou a emergência enquanto corre de volta para cá. - Jimin falou não muito tempo depois, mas Suga já tinha desmaiado por causa da dor.

Jin estava passando as mãos nas costa de Jimin tentando acalmá-lo, mas sabia que suas chances de sucesso eram mínimas.

Eles já estavam há doze horas na sala de espera do hospital, o resto do grupo dormia apoiado um ao outro e Jin queria muito fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguiria deixar Jimin sozinho, com os olhos inchados e o rosto perdido, olhando para nada em particular enquanto batia nervoso os pés no chão de um jeito ritmado.

Um médico com roupa cirúrgica se aproximou deles fazendo Jin cutucar RM que se ajeitou em posição alerta, como se nunca tivesse dormido.

\- Vocês estão com o Sr. Min Yoongi? - O médico perguntou, sua voz acordando o resto do grupo aos poucos.

\- Sim senhor. - RM falou.

\- Ele está bem? - Jimin perguntou com a voz falhada mal saindo som, tomando toda a atenção do médico.

\- Ele acabou de acordar da cirurgia, já está no quarto. O seu apêndice estourou devido a provável intensas pancadas no estômago, mas não teve nenhuma complicação e vai se recuperar rapidamente.

Todos olharam feio para V que mal tinha acordado, ele olhou em volta notando a atenção assustado.

\- O quê? Eih! Eu fui pra faca por causa dele também. - respondeu indignado apontando para seu nariz perfeito.

Ninguém pareceu achar justo, além de V, mas todos voltaram a atenção para o médico que falava com o tom baixo e monótono.

\- O manager responsável por vocês me disse que vocês provavelmente invadiriam o quarto do paciente mesmo sem permissão, então acho que não custa nada me poupar o trabalho e permitir a visita de todos juntos para ver como o Sr. Yoongi se saiu?

Todos concordaram sério com o médico o fazendo rir e os guiou até o quarto onde o paciente estava.

Suga abriu os olhos lentamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo. Os meninos foram entrando um por um até formar uma semi roda em volta da cama.

\- Achamos que íamos te perder. - V falou com a voz dramática que ele usava quando fingia ser ator.

Jin deu uma cotovelada nele olhando Suga com preocupação.

\- Eu estou bem. - ele respondeu com a voz falha na direção de Jin que relaxou com a informação.

Um movimento chamou a atenção de Suga. Jimin todo miudinho saiu de trás de JHope ainda inseguro se queria ver ou não Suga numa cama de hospital, o pequeno agarrada forte o braço de JHope, olhando nervosamente Suga sorrir.

\- Eih! Pequeno por que está se escondendo? - Suga perguntou com a voz suave, como se falasse com algum filhote assustado.

Todos olharam confusos para Suga que nunca tinha falado daquela forma com ninguém que eles conhecessem em vida.

\- Sorria para foto. - V falou desparando o flash na direção de todos que o olhavam com repreensão, menos JHope que fez um coração com as mãos e sorriu, fazendo todo mundo começar a falar coisas diferentes de forma desordenada e barulhenta.

\- Ok. Acho que já vimos o que precisávamos, todos para fora! - RM falou vendo um por um dos meninos beijarem a testa de Suga e sair da apertada sala sem questionar.

\- Obrigado. - Suga suspirou alto conseguindo respirar mais calmo depois de todo aquele tumulto. Jimin que ainda não tinha se movido, foi para mais perto tocando na mão de Suga com um cuidado exagerado.

\- Oi estranho. - ele sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos na direção de Suga, finalmente se permitindo sentir todo pavor que o Suga machucado provocava nele.

\- Não chora. Calma. Vem cá. - Suga puxou o menor o abraçando enquanto alisava suas costas pequenas e suspirava pesado sentindo o cheiro de morango do menor.

\- Eu te espero lá fora Jimin. - RM falou incomodado por estar no meio da cena de carinho entre os dois. - Depois te passo a ação que a empresa tomou quanto ao seu tempo de descanso e retorno a tour, caso fique bem a tempo. - Suga concordou com a cabeça vendo RM sair logo após.

\- Senti falta do seu cheiro. - Suga falou puxando o menor para deitar na cama com ele. Jimin subiu na cama de hospital se ajeitando nos braços do mais velho, fazendo seu melhor para não encostar nos fios que estavam grudados nele.

\- Eu tive tanto medo. - Jimin falou entre solucinhos engasgados.

\- Tá tudo bem agora. - Suga sussurrou beijando os cabelos do menor com carinho.

\- Hyung, eu te amo! - Jimin falou beijando o queixo de Suga e voltando a esconder o rosto em seu peito.

Suga sentiu o rosto esquentar e seu corpo pegar fogo pelas palavras do menor. Seu coração batia descontrolado fazendo a máquina que monitorava seus batimentos apitar alarmada com a mudança repentina.

Suga socou o monitor, até achar o botão que silenciava o alarme olhando tímido para Jimin, assim que conseguiu fazer o silêncio voltar a reinar. Quando ele resolveu falar algo, foi interrompendo por uma enfermeira que entrava com um carrinho cheio de remédios e coisas variadas.

\- Você vai precisar sair agora. - Ela disse de forma doce para Jimin que se afastava de Suga com tristeza, as lágrimas marcadas no rosto e os olhos inchados.

A enfermeira suspirou triste.

\- Eu vou passar nos outros leitos primeiro, a ronda leva mais ou menos quinze minutos, assim você fica mais um pouco com seu namorado. - a enfermeira falou com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto, saindo da sala sem perceber a palavra "Namorado" que deixou vagando de forma opressiva no local.

Jimin olhou para Suga sorrindo tímido com o rosto todo vermelho pela vergonha. Suga o abraçou de novo, trazendo o menor mais para perto.

Quando a enfermeira chegou, Suga já tinha adormecido. Jimin se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo, deu beijo no rosto da enfermeira a agradecendo por mudar sua rotina por eles e saiu da sala.

Suga abriu os olhos vendo a enfermeira toda atrapalhada olhando para os copos de medicação no seu carrinho sem saber bem o que fazer.

\- Ele desnortea qualquer um né? - Suga falou sorrindo complacente para mulher.

\- Você tem muita sorte. - ela falou mais relaxada. - Apesar deu não ter certeza do porque você fingia dormir ao lado dele.

Suga sorriu tímido por ter sido pego

\- É complicado. - ele falou pensativo.

\- Eu entendo o fato de ser impossível não se apaixonar pelo Jimin no entanto. - A enfermeira falou mexendo nos fios presos em Suga enquanto ignorava completamente a cara abismada de Suga.

\- Você nos conhece? - Suga falou ainda em choque.

\- Fica tranquilo, além da cláusula de restrição que assinamos antes de entrar no quarto eu também nunca falaria nada sobre isso.

Suga concordou mais aliviado para garota.

\- Eu vou no show de vocês hoje a noite. - ela falou aplicando medicação no soro dele.

\- Sinto muito não poder estar lá. Eih! Você é uma Army? - Suga sorriu meio grogue sentindo a medicação começar fazer efeito.

\- Claro que sou. ARMYS estão sempre nos melhores lugares. - A enfermeira falou sorrindo para um sonolento e confuso Suga, pensando no quanto eles eram lindos pessoalmente e rindo da lembrança do médico na sala de cirurgia falando "Ninguém tira minha concentração porque minha filha é esse negócio de Army e se algo acontecer com o garoto eu morro quando chegar em casa".

Suga não sabia se estava sonhando ou só delirando mesmo, tinha certeza que estava sorrindo no entanto. A voz de Jimin voltava com a frase "Hyung, eu te amo"em concentrações diferentes. Seu sorriso desmanchou quando ele notou preocupado o que era aquele aperto no peito e o gelo no estômago.

Ele também amava Jimin afinal.


	16. Sakura Trees

Suga estava entediado com o repouso devido a cirurgia recente, o que explica o fato dele estar, uma semana depois, parecendo um filhote feliz na fila do lotado aeroporto de Seoul em direção a Filipinas para continuar a tour com o resto do grupo.

Ele estava constantemente no celular com RM que o atualizava sobre os shows e entrevistas de acordo com cada cidade por qual passavam, RM parecia mais empolgado a cada mensagem e isso não podia deixar Suga mais feliz. Em resumo, a única pessoa que não o estava deixando feliz era a si próprio.

Os meninos pegaram estrada logo depois da visita que fizeram ao hospital e foi a última vez que Suga viu Jimin. Ele não conseguia pegar o celular e ligar para o menor , simplesmente pelo fato de ter ouvido um "Hyung, eu te amo" e não saber como reagir a isso. Ele sabia o quanto era completamente infantil e covarde ignorá-lo, porém Jimin respeitou seu espaço e esperou pacientemente ele parar de surtar, pelo menos era o que Suga deduziu. Agora no entanto, o fato dele estar dentro do avião balançando os pés e batucando os dedos ansioso para que o avião decolasse logo, tinha mais a dizer sobre sua decisão do que seus pensamentos conseguiriam pôr em palavras.

A viagem foi segura e Suga dormiu feito um anjo, o que ele fazia em qualquer lugar desde que tivesse algo para apoiar a cabeça, então não é como se todos no vôo concordassem com o pensamento do garoto.

Assim que ele saiu da Van da empresa que o buscou no aeroporto, ele sorriu para Jimin e RM que esperavam por ele na porta do hotel. Seu sorriso foi diminuindo à medida que se aproximava, notando o quanto Jimin parecia apreensivo, com lágrimas secas no rosto e o cabelo despenteado, com cara de quem não dorme há um tempo.

\- O que aconteceu? - foi a primeira coisa que Suga perguntou, colocando a mala no chão a tempo de segurar o menor que se jogava em seus braços voltando a chorar.

Ele olhou com o ar interrogativo para RM que parecia mais propício a respondê-lo.

\- É o V, não voltou para casa depois do show ontem a noite. - RM olhava apreensivo entre os dois à sua frente e o celular inativo nas mãos. - Sem notícias. - ele acrescentou nervosamente.

\- Ok. Talvez ele foi festejar em algum lugar e perdeu a hora, o segurança estava com ele? - Suga acariciou o cabelo de Jimin aspirando seu cheiro de morango, tentando não parecer muito louco enquanto o fazia, inspirando doses pequenas distraído.

\- Ele não avisou que ia sair. - RM prensou os lábios em sinal de nervoso.

\- A avó dele morreu. - a voz chorosa de Jimin falou abafado sob minha camiseta já úmida de lágrimas.

\- Quê? Quando?

\- Nós ficamos sabendo ontem, mas parece que ela já estava doente há um tempo. - RM respondeu distraído olhando para o celular mais uma vez.

\- Isso explica o comportamento estranho. - Suga falou baixo para ninguém em específico, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso com dificuldade pois um pacotinho o agarrada fortemente com as duas mãozinhas puxando sua camiseta preta até quase esgarçar.

\- Ok. Vamos ver onde ele está. - Suga abriu o app até agora quase inútil no celular.

\- Você vai ligar? Ele não atende! - Jimin falou engasgado com a voz baixinha.

\- Não amor eu vou rastrear seu celular, muito mais prático. - Suga aproveitou que Jimin se afastou surpreso para começar a ativar o celular do V no app.

\- Você tem um app de rastreio ? Quem você pode rastrear? - RM perguntou um pouco puto.

\- Todos vocês. - Suga respondeu distraído.

\- Você sabia disso? - Jimin perguntou tímido, voltando a se aproximar de RM que o abraçou negando com a cabeça.

\- Namjoon achava ser invasão de privacidade e de direitos pessoais quando eu dei a ideia de implantar isso no celular de todos durante a checagem de segurança. - Suga respondeu vendo um pontinho ativo no mapa do app.

\- Mas você fez mesmo assim.- RM concluiu nervoso.

\- Gotcha! - Suga sorriu para o ponto ativo.

\- Ele não está muito longe daqui, fica com o Jimin, eu já volto.

Suga saiu correndo ignorando a cara de surpresa dos dois.

O lugar onde o rastreio terminava era um bar, que seu pai classificaria entre "Risca Faca" à "Pata de Cachorro", porém Suga diria apenas não parecer muito sanitário, nada que o excesso de destilados correndo nas veias dos ocupantes não os protegesse de qualquer possível contaminação.

Todos olhavam de canto de olho para Suga, um asiático com o cabelo estilo Coringa, roupas rasgadas e compridas num bar no meio do nada. Ele tinha que admitir, até ele olharia estranho pra si mesmo.

O bar tinha basicamente toda sua estrutura feita de madeira, onde mais da metade parecia precisar de reparos. Era o tipo de lugar onde o barulho da frigideira era levemente abafado pela gritaria e gargalhadas histéricas vez ou outra, que era o caso do aglomerado de pessoas reunidas no canto do estabelecimento onde devia ter pessoas provavelmente fazendo algum tipo de aposta, onde Suga deduziu estar entre queda de braço ou jogo de cartas.

Sem pensar muito, resolveu se aproximar do conglomerado, porque onde mais V estaria senão no centro das atenções?

O cheiro de gordura vindo da cozinha se misturava ao suor de alguns trabalhadores comuns e locais que acharam, por algum motivo, que ali seria um bom lugar para se divertir.

Suga se aproximou da roda barulhenta dando de cara com V e um cara que poderia muito bem ter saído do elenco do filme Piratas do Caribe. Sério! Suga acha ter visto pelo menos uns três dentes de ouro na boca do cara com cabelos de dreads. No momento o cara estava com aparência de quem se concentrava em algo ou que precisava ir urgente ao banheiro, não dava pra saber ao certo.

E para surpresa nenhuma de Suga, era um jogo de cartas, poker ele concluiu.

O coitado do cara estava jogando poker com V , que pela cara azeda de quem estava em volta ,estava ganhando de lavada. Até onde Suga tinha entendido só sobrava o Jack Sparrow ali para perder também.

Ele entendia a luta, V praticamente inventou a expressão "Poker Face", era impossível saber o que ele realmente estava pensando.

Suga cruzou os braços esperando o jogo acabar, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto enquanto assistia V, bêbado feito um gambá, o garoto mal conseguia ficar parado sem parecer um pião rodando ligeiramente em torno do próprio eixo, ganhar de lavada do cara puto à sua frente.

V não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo já há um tempo e parecia amortecido tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente pelo álcool que ingeria sem parar. Seus cabelos suados na nuca e os dedos formigando, eram indicativos de que a noite já tinha passado dos limites. Ele sorria para o cara, não muito bem apessoado, a frente enquanto carregava péssimas cartas nas mãos. Sparrow variava entre desistir e arriscar, o que era compreensivo pelo fato de não aceitar perder para V que tinha a cara mais debochada que ele já teve a oportunidade de deparar, o que fazia a vontade dar uma lição no garoto riquinho à sua frente, impossível de recusar.

V levantou a sobrancelha o desafiando divertido enquanto tomava mais um shot do que ele achava ser tequila, mas a língua estava dormente demais para ele ter certeza. O homem vacilou, agora um pouco mais inseguro quanto a sua primeira intenção e num ato de puro instinto de quem, provavelmente iria perder, jogou as cartas na mesa anunciando desistência.

Suga notou V sorrir de forma astuta para Sparrow, como se admirasse sua sábia escolha e começou a puxar dinheiro, relógios e aquilo era uma prótese de perna?

Sparrow, que provavelmente não sairia dali aceitando o fato de que perdeu para um pirralho, puxou a prótese de volta que é o que parecia ser o objeto mais precioso da pilha pra ele. V segurou a perna de volta, criando uma espécie de cabo de guerra com cada um puxando a prótese de um lado. Uma gritaria/torcida tomou a atenção do bar com apostas gritadas ao vento enquanto Suga perdia o sorriso do rosto sabendo onde aquilo ia dar. Os dois levantaram de suas cadeiras ainda segurando o objeto, V resolveu que ao invés de puxar a perna ia empurrar na direção contrária, fazendo o cara cair para trás com as pernas para cima.

Suga entendeu a importância da perna agora, pelo menos para um dos envolvidos. Sparrow encaixou a perna no seu cotoco com a cara vitoriosa logo se levantando para enfrentar V que olhava sério para o barbudo.

\- Ladrão. - ele gritou em coreano apontando para a prótese de perna do Sparrow que o olhava furioso gritando algo em filipino de volta.

Suga olhou em volta pensando se ninguém mais achava aquela guerra linguística inútil, ninguém entendia a língua um do outro, então porque diabos a gritaria não parecia ter fim?

O Sparrow avançou incrivelmente rápido na direção de V com as mãos em punho e o melhor que V poderia fazer na condição atual, classificada por Suga como manguaça total, foi cair de volta na cadeira e rolar para o chão. Suga olhou para o chão procurando por V, mas aquilo estava uma loucura, tinha gente tacando copo de chopp na cabeça do outro e cadeiras literalmente voavam por cima de suas cabeças.

Suga se afastou ainda procurando V no chão já entrando em desespero. Assim que Suga saiu do ponto central da briga ele conseguiu avistar V se arrastando no chão como se tivesse no meio de uma guerra, ele pensou em revirar os olhos para a cena dramática, mas tinha que admitir ser uma atitude efetiva, porque enquanto V já estava quase na porta da cozinha, Suga ainda se batia entre as pessoas para alcançá-lo, o perdendo de vista vez ou outra.

Depois de muitas cotoveladas, joelhadas e grande força de vontade, Suga chegou até V que agora era levantado pelo pescoço por um cara baixinho com uma força admirável. Suga deu um soco na base da coluna do homem que se encolheu em resposta colocando a mão no local e antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, Suga pegou V pelos braços fugindo do bar pela porta dos fundos da cozinha.

V foi arrastado por Suga no meio de um terreno com cabras amarradas em tocos enfiados na terra e galinhas ciscando para tudo que é lado.

\- Como diabos você achou esse lugar?

\- Meu herói. - V gritou fazendo Suga tampar a boca dele, preocupado em chamar a atenção.

\- Você quer morrer? - Suga sussurrou um grito fazendo V enrugar as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

\- Yoongi? - V perguntou, reparando no irmão pela primeira vez.

\- Lógico que sou eu, ou você normalmente aceita ser arrastado por estranhos ?

Suga viu V balançar os ombros desanimado prestes a cair no chão para dormir e puxou o ar desanimado.

\- V por favor, anda mais rápido. - Suga pediu olhando para a direção do bar com preocupação.

V parou de andar em resposta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, roncando como se já tivesse caído no sono.

Suga olhou indignado para o garoto, mas desistiu de tentar articular e partiu pra prática, o colocando nas costas, segurou suas pernas com firmeza para carregar sem derrubar o coitado e saiu o mais rápido possível pra bem longe daquela insanidade.

\- Oh! Graças a Deus. - Jimin falou assim que Suga se aproximou, um pouco suado e cansado por atravessar todo quarteirão carregando um peso morto.

\- Deus? Não, mas chegou perto o suficiente então vou deixar passar. - Suga reclamou fazendo RM revirar os olhos.

\- Obrigado por trazê-lo em segurança. - RM falou.

V simplesmente desceu das costas de Suga batendo com as mãos em seu ombro como forma agradecimento e foi para os braços de RM fazendo um bico de quem estava prestes a chorar. RM o pegou no colo o abraçando enquanto V enrolava suas longas pernas nas cintura de RM e deitava a cabeça em seu ombro respirando fundo.

\- Você estava acordado esse tempo todo e me fez te carregar mesmo assim? - Suga perguntou indignado alisando a lombar com dor.

V levantou a cabeça rindo quadrado para Suga, com cara de criança levada, mas logo se virou para deitar em RM mais uma vez.

\- Eu vou matar esse garoto. - Suga falou irritado apontando para V, mas se distraiu com umas mãozinhas pequenas o agarrando e um sorriso lindo num rosto mais lindo ainda o fez pensar se não era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter o privilégio de ver tudo aquilo de perto.

\- Não, você não vai! Você vai pro quarto comigo, vai tomar um banho e descansar da viagem. - Jimin falou perdendo seu ar inocente enquanto o olhava com autoridade.

Suga achou tudo muito fofo, mas ainda foi capaz de esconder o sorriso acenando em concordância no lugar.

\- Achei que não podíamos ficar no mesmo quarto. - Suga falou, procurando algum segurança pelo corredor.

\- Nam conseguiu que eles ficassem mais afastados depois de uma longa conversa com o pessoal de publicidade e imagem. - Jimin falou distraído mexendo nas malas de Suga atrás de pijamas.

\- Minhas malas. - Suga resmungou o óbvio.

\- Pedi para colocarem aqui. - Jimin pareceu perceber algo assim que terminou a frase e então se virou com o olhar preocupado.

\- Eu deduzi...há não ser que você queira...É que faz uma semana... se você não quiser vou entender…Até porque faz sentido se for pensar no seu silêncio...E aquele dia no hospital...

Suga se aproximou rindo da feição confusa de Jimin encostando a mão na lateral do seu rosto.

\- Eih! Eu só não tinha pensando nisso ainda, mas eu ficaria com você de qualquer jeito, independente do lugar que minhas malas fossem parar. - Suga falou, acalmando o garoto que inclinou a cabeça na direção da sua mão, fechando os olhos.

\- Eu senti falta do tom grave da sua voz.- Jimin falou envergonhado com a bochechas vermelhas.

Suga se aproximou do ouvido de Jimin gerando arrepios em ambos.

\- Você é tão fofo Jimin. - Suga beijou seu pescoço e ombros com calma exagerada fazendo o menor gemer baixinho.

\- Vêm. - Jimin cortou a energia que os prendia naquele momento, arrastando Suga em direção ao banheiro.

Suga ainda estava desnorteado pelo excesso de adrenalina que tinha feito seu coração bater em ritmos aleatórios, então sua mente estava vazia quando seguiu o mais novo sem questionar.

Jimin deixou Suga, ainda aéreo, plantado na porta do banheiro enquanto ia em direção a banheira do hotel fazer coisas como, ligar água e derramar sais coloridos nela. Suga entrou em alerta assim que Jimin começou agachar e se inclinar em posições diferentes para preparar seu banho. O garoto estava com uma calça de linho às vezes transparente, dependendo da luz e os músculos das coxas, pernas e bunda ressaltados a medida que se agachava.

Ele se aproximou com passos preguiçosos em sua direção e o abraçou enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço com saudade daquele cheiro doce de morango que impregnava tudo que o pertencia.

\- Yaegiya, eu nunca vou conseguir terminar se você ficar me agarrando. - Jimin falou quase ronronando e se virou para se encaixar melhor no mais velho que ria com a contradição.

Suga se inclinou em direção a boca de Jimin com o peito acelerado, parecia que não sentia aqueles lábios há meses. O beijo começou lento, mas bastou Jimin suspirar dentro da boca de Suga para o beijo acelerar em uma proporção desesperada.

Suga agarrou a bunda do menor o puxando para o seu colo sem se afastar do beijo, fazendo Jimin gemer enquanto juntava suas mãos no pescoço de Suga, puxando seus cabelos para chupar e morder seu pescoço em movimentos curtos e acelerados. A perna de Suga vacilou com a sensação, então ele levantou o garoto no colo e o levou até o balcão da pia, jogando alguns potes de cosméticos no chão com uma da mãos para acomodar Jimin que não soltou sua cintura.

Eles se afastaram com a respiração prejudicada e as pupilas dilatadas sem conseguir entender de onde vinham todos aqueles sentimentos misturados.

\- Jiminnie. - Suga começou, mas foi interrompido por um dedo encostado em sua boca.

\- Não. - Jimin falou com a voz embargada deixando Suga confuso.

Jimin ficou uma semana inteira sem conseguir dormir ou comer direito, pensando no porque Suga havia desaparecido depois dele ter se declarado precipitadamente. Ele sabia o quanto Suga era fechado e na cabeça de Jimin era óbvio que Suga se afastaria para não machucá-lo, já que eles não partilhavam do mesmo sentimento.

O que ele tinha na cabeça fazendo aquilo afinal?

Talvez o Suga só quisesse se divertir, Jimin não sabia se queria ter a resposta pra isso.

A situação com V deixou tudo ainda pior, Jimin estava tão psicologicamente cansado e era egoísta o suficiente para fingir que nada aconteceu, que ele não fez besteira falando o que sentia sem pensar, ele só queria Suga por mais tempo, o máximo que ele conseguisse.

\- Só não fala nada. - Jimin disse.

Suga não teve tempo de aprofundar o pensamento ou falar sobre a ordem do menor porque sua atenção foi toda para Jimin, tirando o moletom enorme que vestia e olhando para Suga com os dentes apertando o lábio inferior, as mãos quentinhas indo para dentro da sua camiseta, os olhos semicerrados fazendo seus longos cílios se movimentam lentamente.

Suga limpou a garganta com medo de gemer com a visão, mas gemeu mesmo assim quando sentiu as unhas curtas do menor arranhar suas costas. Ele pressionou os lábios aos de Jimin o forçando a abrir a boca para receber sua língua e se beijaram sem pressa, apesar de seus corpos implorar por mais atrito.

Jimin tirou a camiseta de Suga fazendo com que eles perdessem o contato do beijo.

\- Sua boca é tão...- Jimin alisou o pau de Suga por cima da boxer, fazendo o mais velho engolir em seco sem conseguir terminar a frase.

Suga tirou o resto de sua própria roupa sem tirar os olhos do menor, que voltou a morder seus lábios inchados de forma pecaminosa.

\- Entra no banho comigo? - Suga perguntou puxando Jimin para ponta do balcão com as mãos firmes em seu quadril colando seus corpos um no outro.

\- Entro. - ele sussurrou nos ouvidos de Suga com a voz manhosa.

Suga sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e não quis mais se afastar. Colocou o menor no chão tirando sua calça e o puxando até a banheira se distanciando o mínimo possível.

Suga sentou na banheira jogando água por todo o banheiro por terem esquecido a torneira ligada por muito tempo, os dois estavam rindo com o fato, mas pararam de rir assim que Jimin sentou no colo de Suga, seus peitos subiam pela dificuldade de respirar e as mãos de Suga vacilaram no caminho da cintura do menor. Jimin inclinou para beijar Suga que se surpreendeu com a mão do menor que descia em direção a sua ereção juntando seus pênis para masturbá-los juntos.

\- Jiminnie...ahhh. - Suga balbuciou fazendo o menor rir da inabilidade de Suga, mas gemeu logo em seguida se perdendo em sensações. Suga jogou a cabeça para trás apertando forte as coxas de Jimin.-

\- Suga foi tentar encostar no pau de Jimin mas ele afastou suas mãos não permitindo.

\- Você é tão grosso, eu adoro todo seu pau dentro de mim. - Jimin sussurrou os masturbando lentamente.

Suga tentou puxar Jimin para um beijo, mas o menor o afastou mais uma vez.

\- Ah! Inferno. - Suga resmungou levantando Jimin.

Jimin olhou Suga esvaziar a banheira sem entender.

Suga pegou a sua mão, puxando até o box da ducha e fechou o box, abrindo o chuveiro entre os dois.

\- Desculpa bebê, não consigo ficar em espaços extremamente limitados com você.

Jimin riu do desespero do mais velho.

Ele pegou o sabonete líquido atrás de Suga para ensaboá-lo vendo o maior sorrir de canto pelo gesto.

\- Vira. - Jimin demonstrou o que queria que o mais velho fizesse fazendo um círculo com o dedo no ar e o rosto sério.

Suga achou fofo.

Jimin o estava torturando, passando a mão por todo corpo de Suga em movimentos lentos. Suas mãos passaram por seu peito, descendo até seu pau o masturbando mais uma vez, porém agora em passos lentos às vezes parando sem fazer nada, alisando a glande em movimentos circulares parando mais uma vez.

Suga puxou o ar colocando a própria mão em cima das de Jimin para tentar acelerar os movimentos, mas Jimin retirou as mãos fazendo o mais velho se virar para encará-lo.

Jimin tinha um sorriso depravado no rosto e o nariz empinado desafiador enquanto começava ensaboar o próprio corpo, se alisando com movimentos lentos até chegar no seu pau, começando os movimentos rápidos em si enquanto apoiava a cabeça no vidro do box sem tirar os olhos de Suga.

Suga passou os dedos nos lábios olhando de forma predadora com a visão de Jimin se masturbando com aquela cara safada, gemendo baixinho e não conseguiu resistir tocá-lo.

\- Jimin? - Suga se aproximou, mas Jimin fechou os olhos o ignorando.

Ele beijou seus lábios pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, mas Jimin não reagiu ao beijo, continuando a se masturbar na sua frente com os olhos fechados.

\- Quão puto você quer que eu fique por ter te ignorado a semana toda? - Suga perguntou no ouvido de Jimin apertando firme sua cintura.

\- Muito. - Jimin gemeu enquanto dava prazer a si mesmo.

Suga desceu suas mãos segurando a bunda de Jimin, apertando enquanto tocava na entrada do menor, rodando o dedo algumas vezes em volta antes de afundá-lo sem aviso dentro de Jimin, que puxou o ar e mordeu o ombro de Suga para não gritar em surpresa.

\- Então você já pode me considerar muito puto. - Suga disse se afastando do menor para logo em seguida o levantar no colo, o prensando na parede frustrado com tudo aquilo. Jimin soltou o ar dos pulmões com o impacto, mas não tomou nenhuma atitude, a não ser colar suas pernas na cintura do mais velho.

Suga tentou beijar Jimin, mas o menor se afastou mais uma vez, com os olhos brilhando numa mistura de raiva e tesão.

\- Eu quero te foder. - Suga falou com a voz falhada demonstrando o quão excitado, a pequena "brincadeira" de Jimin, o deixou.

\- Então fode. - Jimin sussurrou sem tirar os olhos de Suga.

Suga gemeu em resposta e posicionou seu pau na entrada de Jimin, entrando numa velocidade lenta e torturante para ambos.

\- Yoongi Hyung? - Jimin chamou o mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos, as unhas fincando na lateral de seus ombros, sentindo muita dor.

Suga já tinha colocado tudo, então só ficou um pouco assim até o menor se acostumar com a invasão ou pelo menos era o que pretendia, porque assim que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Jimin novamente ele ficou sem reação.

Jimin passava a língua nos lábios vez ou outra, enquanto suas lágrimas caiam misturando com a água do banho e suor, suas bochechas estavam muito vermelha, os cabelos despontados colados na testa e os olhos grandes e negros pareciam tão inocentes.

\- Você é tão gostoso. - Suga disse começando a foder Jimin que chorava e gemia muito alto, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Suga notou ter acertado a próstata de Jimin assim que o mais novo gritou apertando suas pernas em volta dele e o arranhando inteiro.

\- Mete mais forte. - Jimin pediu gemendo tão gostoso, o que fez Suga perder os sentidos de vez,gozando dentro de Jimin enquanto o fodia o mais forte que a situação permitia.

Suga o virou para apoiar na parede antes que derrubasse o menor. Ele queria abraçá-lo para descansar um pouco pela carga de adrenalina, mas Jimin tinha outros planos. Ele desceu do colo de Suga, fazendo o maior gemer pela perda de contato.

\- Ajoelha. - Jimin falou ainda respirando falhado e os olhos agora alucinados.

\- O que? - Suga perguntou confuso.

\- Você me ouviu.

Suga ajoelhou, olhou para o menor com veneração enquanto o via se masturbar sem tirar os olhos dele.

Jimin colocou as mãos nos cabelos de Suga o puxando com força para trás deixando seu rosto exposto na sua direção. Suga gemeu com as pequenas pontadas de dor no cabelo, que Jimin puxava sem piedade, mesmo não precisando mais pois sua cabeça já estava inclinada ao máximo.

Suga fechou os olhos quando Jimin puxou seus cabelos ainda mais forte.

\- Olha pra mim. - Jimin pediu com a voz baixa e irritada.

Suga nunca tinha visto esse lado do menor e pensava se era muito errado achar que ele ficava gostoso pra caralho assim. Ele olhou para Jimin que ainda se masturbava na sua frente.

\- Abre a boca. - Suga obedeceucolocando a língua pra fora, tentando não gemer com a voz áspera e o sorriso de satisfação de Jimin.

Jimin fechou os olhos por um tempo, mas abriu a tempo de ver os de Suga brilharem ao receber toda sua porra na boca e no rosto.

Ele largou os cabelos de Suga, alisando onde tinha puxado, como quem diz "Bom garoto" e apoiou sua mão na parede tentando manter-se em pé. Os dois se olhavam sem palavras e cansados.

Jimin passou os dedos pelo rosto de Suga, recolhendo sua porra pra colocar na boca do mais velho que os chupava sem desviar o olhar.

Jimin fez Suga engolir tudo e então se virou, saindo do box sem dizer mais nada, deixando um Suga exausto e confuso no chão.

Suga fechou o chuveiro correndo atrás do menor que conseguiu interceptar no corredor do banheiro para o quarto.

\- Que merda foi aquela? - Suga perguntou o virando para poder olhá-lo, mas assim que colocou os olhos em Jimin viu seus os olhos vermelhos e inchados e não soube o que fazer o soltando assustado.

\- Eu te machuquei? - Suga perguntou preocupado vendo o garoto negar com a cabeça.

\- Então o que foi?

Jimin tinha um biquinho no rosto de quem segura o choro enquanto dava de ombros com o olhar triste.

\- Eih! Bebê. O que houve? - Suga se aproximou devagar, dando tempo para o menor se afastar, mas ele não o fez então Suga o pegou no colo, acariciando suas costas, enquanto Jimin se desmanchava agarrando com força o maior.

Suga foi para o quarto com Jimin em seu colo, pegou um roupão e sentou na cama para secar os cabelos do menor que agora se recusava se soltar, então ele ficou ali, quietinho, tentando acalmar seu pequeno o melhor que podia, ainda confuso com a mudança de comportamento repentina.

Ele sentiu suas pernas dormentes e as costas rígidas pelo tempo que ficou na mesma posição com medo de se mexer, agora que Jimin ronronava no seu ouvido, fazendo barulhos aleatórios tentando falar num sono agitado, ele achou que era a hora de tirar as unhas fincadas de Jimin de suas costas e deitá-lo na cama o mais lentamente possível sem que ele acordasse.

\- Yoongi? - Jimin chamou com a voz de sono abrindo os olhinhos confuso.

\- Eu estou aqui, vou só secar o cabelo. - Suga beijou o menor no nariz e tentou se afastar mais uma vez, mas Jimin agarrou seu braço firme com os olhos fechados meio dormindo sentado.

Suga suspirou em desistência cobrindo ambos com o edredom e se deitando mesmo com o cabelo molhado, acariciando Jimin até ele cair no sono de novo.

Suga ficou algumas horas na cama com Jimin, mas se afastou assim que teve certeza que o menor não acordaria mais. Ele se vestiu e deu uma boa gorjeta há um dos funcionários do hotel para conseguir a chave do terraço e um maço de cigarro.

Ele ficou impressionado quando encontrou cadeiras de ferro e espreguiçadeiras de piscina, quebradas em diferentes lugares, espalhadas por todo terraço. Alguns vasos de plantas entre os exaustores, que soltavam uma fumaça cheirando a Fast food. Ele Espirrou algumasvezes sentindo arrepios mesmo com o clima quente e o casaco de Jimin , que pegou no banheiro, o aquecendo. O cigarro foi na boca e Suga fechou os olhos na expectativa disso o acalmar, mas não aconteceu.

Suga não demorou ouvir um barulho na porta pesada do terraço e sentiu alguém sentar na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado logo em seguida, mas ele já sabia quem era só pela visão periférica.

\- Desculpa ter te assustado. - Jimin falou tímido.

\- Só fiquei preocupado amor.

Jimin fechou os olhos saboreando aquela palavra pronunciada por Suga.

\- Não fala isso se não for para valer. - Jimin falou um pouco triste.

Sua respiração falhava conforme o silêncio de Suga se estendia. Ele ouviu um barulho metálico e virou na direção do mais velho ainda distraído em pensamentos.

Suga segurava um molho de chaves em sua direção o fazendo levantar a cabeça confuso.

\- Você pode recusar se quiser, só quero que saiba o porquê precisava pensar.

Jimin pegou as chaves com mãos indecisas, ainda confuso.

\- Eu tenho juntado um dinheiro desde que começamos a ganhá-lo, com as apresentações e as parcerias. Eu passei por algumas dificuldades antes e prometi nunca mais passar fome se dependesse de mim, porém isso pareceu mais importante.

\- Mais importante que passar fome? - Jimin riu nervoso e um pouco tímido.

\- Mais importante que tudo. - Suga se virou para olhar Jimin, pela primeira vez.

\- O que isso significa? - Jimin perguntou desviando o olhar.

Suga jogou o cigarro fora e cobriu a mão com o moletom para acariciá-lo no rosto.

\- Significa que eu te amo. - Suga falou pela primeira vez na vida, com o coração batendo tão alto que se perguntou se Jimin conseguia ouvir.

Jimin descobriu as mãos de Suga para sentí-las no rosto.

\- Está cheirando cigarro. - Suga sussurrou carinhosamente como se fosse a coisa mais romântica do mundo.

Jimin deu de ombros fechando os olhos.

\- É a chave do galpão? - Jimin perguntou distraído.

\- Não. Eu comprei um apartamento naquele bairro cobertos de árvores Sakuras que você disse que amava quando nós mudamos para cá.

\- Gangman? - Jimin levantou a cabeça olhando assustado de Suga para chave repetidas vezes.

Suga concordou com a cabeça, esticando os braços para Jimin se aproximar. O menor deitou em cima de Suga se acomodando ao abraçá-lo.

\- Eu não tô falando para morarmos juntos, pelo menos ainda não, mas quando quisermos nosso espaço teremos um.

\- E o galpão?

\- Eu vendi.

\- Mas você adorava o lugar.

\- Não tanto quanto adoro a ideia de um espaço pra nós.

Jimin não sabia o que dizer, seu coração estava acelerado e sua mente cheia de perguntas.

\- Jimin eu sei que parece precipitado e é, mas não sou muito bom em falar abertamente sobre meus sentimentos, fazer algo sobre, é o único jeito que sei demonstrar. Eu poderia escrever também, mas essa pareceu uma melhor opção.

Suga riu sem graça, coçando a nuca em dúvida do que fazer.

Jimin encostou o nariz gelado no pescoço de Suga, que o abraçou mais apertado.

\- Não ligo o que parece, só não me ignora de novo, por favor? - Jimin pediu se sentindo um pouco mais feliz por saber que seu sentimento era correspondido.

\- Não vou pequeno, não vou. - Suga sussurrou com os olhos fechados e o corpo mais relaxado.


	17. Dark Vibe

Jimin entrou no quarto de V pela madrugada, assim que desceu do terraço com Suga.

Ele estava deitado na cama, agarrado ao Jungkook como o carrapatinho que era, mas não dormia.

\- Sai. - ele sussurrou bravo, mas baixo pra não acordar JK.

Jimin travou no meio do caminho na dúvida se V estava bravo com ele ou não.

\- Vaiagora resolver seu problema com Yoongi, você prometeu voltar só depois disso.

Jimin relaxou abrindo um sorriso largo.

\- Eu resolvi. - respondeu sorrindo.

\- Resolveu? - V se afastou de JK, sentando na cama com um sorriso largo por finalmente algo bom acontecer com alguém que ele amava.

Jimin concordou sentando ao seu lado e batendo em suas pernas para V deitar sua cabeça. Ele sorriu fazendo o que Jimin mandou, recebendo carinho logo em seguida.

\- Menos mal! Não sei como bateria no Suga por te machucar depois dele ter me salvado no bar ontem a noite.

Jimin sorriu percebendo o quão sério V falava, como se realmente pensasse numa solução como essa para o problema.

\- Ouvidizer que a noite foi agitada, envolveu até prótese de perna e galinhas. - Jimin falou rindo da cara de espanto de V.

\- Lembro da perna, mas não das galinhas. - ele enrugou a testa fazendo força para lembrar algo, mas balançou a cabeça em desistência.

\- Como você está ? - Jimin perguntou preocupado.

V deu de ombros enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.

\- Nãoconsegui nem ir ao velório. - V falou começando a chorar cansado.

Jimin respirou fundo, achando que chorar junto não seria uma boa ideia.

\- Ainda podemos ir. - Jimin soltou de repente.

\- Podemos? - V olhou esperançoso para Jimin.

Jimin confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Voufalar com Namjoon para resolver os detalhes, temos alguns dias até o próximo show, podemos prestar condolências da forma certa.

V sorriu inseguro para Jimin que sorriu de volta limpando suas lágrimas.

\- Euposso fazer sua mala Hyung. - Jungkook falou com a voz sonolenta e os olhinhos ainda fechados.

Jimin sorriu para JK fazendo carinho em sua cabeça com a outra mão, ele sorriu voltando a dormir quase que imediatamente.

\- Eleé tão manhoso. - V falou ciumento, com a cara emburrada.

\- Não sou. - Jungkook resmungou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- É sim.

\- Não sou.

\- É sim.

\- Não sou, não sou, não sou.

\- É sim, é sim, é sim.

Jimin riu dos dois resmungando enquanto jogavam mãos e pernas um no outro na intenção de se baterem, mas com a preguiça de realmente o fazer.

\- Osdois são manhosos. - Jimin concluiu beijando a cabeça de cada um e se afastando para resolver com RM sobre a viagem.

Assim que Jimin se afastou, os dois se abraçaram apertado, se agarrando como dois coalas bebês. Jimin sorriu com o quão fofo aquilo era. Ele saiu do quarto apagando a luz e colocando a plaquinha de não perturbe na porta.

\- Bomdia. - Jimin falou assim que RM abriu a porta do quarto de hotel com a cara amassada, os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos atentos de quem acorda pronto para qualquer emergência.

RM notou que não havia nenhuma emergência ao olhar para a feição calma de Jimin e relaxou o corpo.

\- O que foi agora? - RM perguntou, deixando a porta aberta para voltar para sua cama quentinha.

Jimin entrou sorrindo ao se deparar com Jin capotado em uma das camas de solteiro, que eles juntaram transformando numa enorme cama.

\- Acheique a empresa tinha alugado quartos separados para todos. - Jimin falou curioso, era muito raro eles não dormirem em dupla, mas vez ou outra a empresa conseguia pacotes que permitiam cada um ter seu próprio quarto de hotel.

\- Eu mandei cancelar, tá todo mundo dormindo junto mesmo.

\- Tá? Eu não vi JHope. - falei olhando em volta.

\- Ele tá escrevendo música, precisava de um tempo. - RM falou distraído, parecendo avaliar se falava algo ou não.

Jimin sorriu com a informação, ele tá enrolando para terminar a mixtape já há um tempo, é bom que tenha voltado a trabalhar no projeto.

\- Porque está aqui Jimin? - RM perguntou desanimado, enquanto coçava os olhos sentando na cama.

Jimin sorriu sentando ao seu lado, segurou seu braço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Pedirum favor. - ele falou com todo Aegyo do mundo.

RM sorriu fechando os olhos e sorrindo, segurando a vontade de apertar suas bochechas. Ele achava o garoto extremamente fofo.

\- Entãopeça. - RM falou ainda sorrindo agora olhando o menor que parecia tímido enquanto batia os dedinhos nas suas pernas.

\- Não temos nenhum show durante a semana, depois vamos para premiação em Seul e depois o Show em Gocheok Dome.

\- Jiminnie-ssi, eu sei da agenda, só me fala o que você precisa. - RM segurou as mãos agitadas do menor o incentivando com um sorriso calmo.

\- Eu quero ir com V para Daegu prestar homenagem para sua avó, já que ele não conseguiu ir na cerimônia.

RM concordou com a cabeça pensando em um tudo que teria que fazer para que isso acontecesse.

\- Euvou falar com o Manager e te passo o horário do vôo. - respondeu mesmo que não soubesse se conseguiria ou não fazer o que o garoto pediu.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça bem mais animado e deu um beijo no rosto de RM em agradecimento.

\- Sobre você e Suga. - RM começou.

\- Estamos bem. - Jimin respondeu rápido demais.

\- Tem certeza? Você parecia mal na semana em que ele ficou em Seul.

Jimin deu de ombros sorrindo torto, mas não respondeu, só saiu do quarto deixando RM intrigado.

V e Jimin estavam no primeiro vôo, de Filipinas para Seul, e de lá eles iriam para Daegu. Ambos sabiam que a viagem seria longa e cansativa e que eles só poderiam ficar por um pouco mais da metade de um dia, mas nenhum dos dois viu problema nisso.

\- Você parece pensativo. - V falou olhando Jimin na poltrona ao lado, distraído com o negro do céu visto da janela minúscula do avião.

\- Eu tô bem. - Jimin falou no automático, sem olhar pra V.

\- Eu não disse que não está. - V declarou fazendo o menor olhá-lo pela primeira vez.

Jimin pensava se devia falar sem parecer egoísta por monopolizar o momento.

\- Uma boa distração cairia bem agora. - V sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas de um jeito safado enquanto dava um gole na sua água com gestos relaxados dando a entender que estava bem.

Jimin riu da cara do maior, o batendo de leve nos ombros.

\- Porquevocê já automaticamente pensa besteira?

V deu de ombros com a pergunta, sorrindo da timidez de Jimin. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, mas V passou por muito mais na vida, ele não tinha medo de enfrentar o desconhecido e levava tudo com o mesmo nível de seriedade, que era basicamente quase nada. Existiam algumas exceções lógico, como seus irmãos, as Armys, seu pai. V não sabia se existia algo na Terra que ele não faria por eles, mas não é como se ele contasse essa parte, ele preferia que todos pensassem que ele era "foda-se" pra tudo, assim ninguém se surpreenderia caso algum dia ele os decepcionassem.

\- Vocêsfizeram sexo de reconciliação? - V perguntou divertido.

\- Não brigamos.- Jimin respondeu sem muita confiança.

V o olhava sem dizer nada, mas sem desviar o olhar. Jimin foi ficando vermelho, o batendo mais algumas vezes com uma das mãos e a outra tapando a boca, tentando não rir muito alto.

\- Tábom! Nós meio que fizemos sexo de começo de discussão. - Jimin falou tentando explicar enquanto movimentava as mãos nervoso.

V virou o corpo todo para Jimin rindo realmente alto.

\- Issoexiste? - V perguntou enquanto Jimin tampava a boca do maior olhando em volta com medo de levar bronca.

Jimin contou tudo que aconteceu entre ele e Suga, enquanto V não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, até Jimin terminar seu monólogo que, na opinião de V, estava incrivelmente detalhado.

\- Oque você acha? - Jimin perguntou preocupado com a opinião de V.

V sorriu tentando livrar aquelas imagens da cabeça, sem muito sucesso.

\- Euacho que você me deixou excitado. - V falou levando vários outros socos.

\- O que você acha do apartamento que ele comprou, não do sexo. - Jimin falou com um sorriso misturado com indignação.

\- Desculpa não consigo pensar nisso agora. É sério que você colocou ele de joelhos e fez ele engolir toda sua porra? - V perguntou ainda falando alto, levanto outro soco.

Um senhora, sentada na poltrona ao lado, tirou sua máscara de dormir olhando indignada para os meninos, fazendo V rir mais ainda da cara chocada de Jimin que, ao contrário de V, queria se jogar do avião ou talvez infartar, qualquer coisa que o impedisse de continuar passando vergonha.

\- Tae, por favor. - Jimin implorou.

V levantou os braços com o rosto inocente e o sorriso largo.

\- Você é mais gostoso na cama do que eu imaginava Jiminnie-ssi. - V sussurrou fazendo Jimin parecer um pimentão, rindo tímido para o maior.

\- Para! Você me conhece na cama. - Jimin falou abaixando a cabeça tímido.

\- Aparentemente não conheço. - V falou ainda divertido por provocar o menor.

\- Sei lá! É diferente com Suga. - Jimin encostou a cabeça no assento, suspirando alto e parecendo mais apaixonado que nunca.

Ele virou a cabeça para V e sorriu bobo.

\- Elefaz você fazer coisas que você nunca pensou ter coragem ou nem sabia que gostava? - V chutou fazendo Jimin levantar a cabeça assustado.

\- Como sabe? - ele pergunta surpreso.

\- Já senti isso antes. - V abaixa a cabeça sentindo tristeza ao lembrar.

\- Com quem ? - Jimin pergunta sem pensar.

V olha o para o menor pensando se deveria contar, mas achou melhor não, então só balançou a cabeça em negativa e puxou o braço da poltrona para cima deitando com a cabeça no ombro de Jimin encerrando o assunto.

Jimin e V compraram flores de todas as cores e formas nas quais V achava que lhe lembrasse sua avó.

V descobriu que no testamento da sua avó estava um pedido para que fosse ele quem espalhasse suas cinzas nas margem do rio Geumho, que é pra onde ele e sua avó iam para conversar quando V precisava de conselhos ou quando o céu estava limpo o suficiente para eles olharem o céu estrelado.

E foi exatamente assim que o céu se encontrava agora enquanto V e Jimin espalhavam as flores, uma por uma, junto ao rio e depois as cinzas, deixando sua avó se deitar em uma cama florida.

Mais a noite todas as Armys da região se reuniram para soltar balões com frases de despedidas, amarradas por um cordão vermelho e dourado, para homenageá-la, sabendo que V estaria na cidade e poderia ver isso, na esperança de deixá-lo mais feliz, pois sabiam que ele não conseguiu ir ao velório por estar no meio de um show em Filipinas quando soube e não chegaria a tempo, nem se tentasse, mesmo com a duração de três dias de cerimônia.

V ficou encantado com o gesto e resolveu postar uma foto dos balões no twitter para agradecer e pedir para manterem sua avó em suas mentes e orações.

\- Vocêacha que ela tá no céu? - V perguntou quando Jimin encostou na bancada da casa para olhar os balões.

\- Tenho certeza que está, mas acho que parte dela vive em você também, em forma das memórias que construíram juntos.

V virou para Jimin sem esperar aquele tipo de resposta confiante do menor e Jimin o abraçou sem esperar um pedido para fazê-lo. Afinal, Jimin sempre sabia o que V queria e o contrário funcionava também.

\- Teamo. - Jimin falou encostado no peito de V com a voz abafada.

V sentiu as lágrimas caindo, mas ele já estava exausto e todo aquele vazio que sentia agora parecia de alguma forma amortecer a dor.

V dormiu agarrado em Jimin aquela noite.

Jimin descobriu que Jungkook nem era tão ruim assim quando achou que ia morrer com falta de ar pelo aperto de V, mas ele não quis acordar o maior que finalmente tinha dormido.

Suga tinha passado todos os dias, que Jimin não estava, com JHope e ele não podia ter tido uma sorte melhor. JHope sabia o animar como ninguém, o fazia sorrir e dava milhões de conselhos. Suga ficou resfriado, por causa da noite em que pegou friagem no terraço, com o cabelo molhado e ele sabia que Jimin se sentiria culpado se descobrisse, mas graças ao cuidado de JHope, ele estava bem agora e feliz porque, no final das contas, as horas passaram bem rápido e hoje seu pequeno chegaria.

Ele estava sentado em uma lanchonete simples tomando um café enquanto esperava por seu irmão, que ligou desesperado, falando que precisavam conversar. Não era comum Suga se preocupar, então ele podia dizer que estava curioso, já que seu irmão só o ligava para pedir dinheiro ou esfregar o dele na cara de Suga, que não tinha uma faculdade e não era como ele, mas ainda assim ele era família então Suga sempre ia quando ele chamava.

\- Irmãozinhonem acredito que pôde vir. -

Minhyuk era seu irmão mais novo, ele tinha um mais velho também, mas seu irmão mais velho era o único que sempre o apoiou o melhor que pôde, já Minhyuk…

\- E esse cabelo verde? Não vai me dizer que ser Idol te tornou nesses bonecos? Só falta dizer que é viadinho também. - O irmão riu da própria piada. - Quero dizer, se você entrasse na portaria do meu prédio você já seria expulso, não tem como levar alguém com cabelo colorido a sério. - Ele riu mais um pouco achando tudo muito ilário.

Suga não compartilhava do mesmo pensamento.

\- Você disse que queria conversar? - Suga perguntou irritado.

Minhyuk se assustou um pouco com a voz do irmão, mas não perdeu o sorriso.

\- Fiquei sabendo que vendeu o galpão.

Suga o olhou com a testa enrugada em preocupação.

\- Como? - Suga escondeu sua surpresa, colocando a feição entediada na qual ele era muito bom em forjar.

\- Isso não importa agora. - Minhyuk disse balançando as mãos afastando a pergunta impertinente.

Suga tomou o café como se fosse água, queimando a língua. Ele lembrou de quando estava no ápice da sua adolescência e trocou o amor das garotas, pela música.

Ele passava todo tempo tocando e compondo, quando não, ele apenas sentava no piano para para admirar suas teclas acromáticas.

Era seu aniversário a primeira vez que sentou no piano e não sentiu alegria em tocar, talvez porque seu coração estava cheio com rancor. Sua família tinha esquecido seu aniversário, era formatura do seu irmão, ele seria advogado, era o orgulho da família.

Seu irmão mais velho estava no exército e ainda assim deu um jeito de ligar para casa para desejar feliz aniversário para Suga.

Suga sempre viu sua família demonstrando nada além de decepção por ele, então imagina não ter sido tão terrível quando seus pais acharam a carta de despedida dele naquele mesmo dia. Ele lembra sobre escrever que iria deixá-los orgulhosos um dia, que ele seria bem sucedido, assim como seus irmãos, mas com o que amava.

Ele sabia que era covardia, da parte dele, escrever todos aqueles clichês e fugir, mas ele não acha que conseguiria olhar mais uma vez nos olhos de seus pais e ver o reflexo do próprio fracasso em suas íris.

\- Só fala o que quer. - Suga soltou interrompendo o falatório do irmão e seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Como eu estava dizendo. - seu irmão tentou mais uma vez, agora perdendo um pouco da alegria forçada. - Eu tenho uma parceria numa nova firma e seria uma boa forma de ajudar a família se eu me tornasse sócio, porém o banco não quer me dar um empréstimo e já que você tem dinheiro, eu pensei…

Suga parou de prestar a atenção quando seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Jimin.

\- Não tenho o dinheiro. - Suga interrompeu o falatório do irmão mais uma vez, bloqueando a tela do celular para não perder a concentração com a mensagem de Jimin - Eu gastei. - continuou deixando Minhyuk abismado.

\- Todo ele? Quero dizer você está dizendo que não tem nada pra família? - Minhyuk tentou, parecendo desesperado.

Suga imaginou que ele devia ter se enfiado em mais alguma dívida de aposta e pegou o talão de cheque, colocando um valor considerável na folha e a entregando, enquanto levantava para sair sem prestar atenção no resto da falação que ele estava prestes a começar.

\- Espera. - Minhyuk segurou sua mão o impedindo de andar.

\- Não tenho dinheiro para pagar aqui, é que esqueci a carteira no serviço. - ele disse fingindo indignação consigo mesmo.

Aparentemente fingir expressões era um dom da família Min. Suga tirou umas notas do bolso jogando na mesa e se despediu do irmão o menos agressivamente que conseguiu.

Assim que Suga saiu dali e terminou de socar o volante do carro, levou o carro até o salão que sempre ia para pintar o cabelo. Nem ele sabia porque, ele só sabia que o comentário tinha o incomodado mais que todo resto.

No dia seguinte Jimin achou que V estava melhor, eles até foram conhecer os lugares preferidos de quando V era criança e lógico que por ser V ele descontou sua tristeza em compras e Jimin fez o mesmo, comprando tudo que V falava ser uma boa aquisição.

\- O que foi? - V perguntou vendo Jimin parar enquanto encarava o celular, deixando todas as sacolas cheias de roupas e afins para ele carregar.

Jimin mostrou o celular contendo um Suga de cabelo preto e um sorriso angelical na tela.

\- Eleficou gato. - V falou sem entender a cara de choque de Jimin.

\- Ele nem me falou nada . - Jimin bufou chateado.

\- Não me diga que vocês são esse tipo de casal? - V revirou os olhos.

Jimin se arrepiou com a palavra "casal" rodando na cabeça, junto com fogos de artifícios e balões coloridos.

\- Quetipo de casal? - Jimin falou devagar testando como a palavra ficava na sua boca, chegando a conclusão que gostava.

\- O do tipo policial. - V falou e continuou a andar.

\- Não quero ser esse tipo de casal. - Jimin respondeu preocupado, correndo para alcançar V que andava bem mais rápido que ele.

Jimin olhou V desviando de uma ponte que ele jurava que atravessaram quando estavam vindo pra cá.

\- Eunão sou aquele que morou aqui, mas tenho quase certeza que viemos dali. - ele falou agora parecendo na dúvida.

\- Não vamos para casa. - V falou simplesmente.

\- Não? - Jimin correu mais um pouquinho finalmente conseguindo acompanhar os passos do maior.

\- Vamos pintar o cabelo. - V falou entrando num salão.

\- Vamos? - Jimin perguntou acompanhando V para dentro do estabelecimento.

Suga estava na porta do estúdio de RM que tinha o chamado para conversar.

\- Queriafalar comigo? - Suga perguntou da porta.

RM se virou da cadeira passando a analisá-lo, fazendo Suga sentir um incômodo por todo corpo por ser analisado daquela forma .

\- Vocêtem algo para me contar? - RM perguntou calmo.

\- Quer que eu confirme algo que você provavelmente já sabe? - perguntou irritado.

\- Você vendeu o galpão. - RM falou.

Suga parou para pensar se não tinha sem querer publicado a informação no jornal visto que o mundo inteiro já sabia de algo que não era para ninguém saber.

\- Um apartamento? - RM perguntou cansado do silêncio de Suga. - Achei que você tinha dito que ia pegar leve, não acho que isso seja classificado como tal. - continuou.

\- Você tinha dito.

\- O que?

\- Você, tinha dito para eu pegar leve. - Suga completou vendo RM ir para trás com a hostilidade.

Suga sentiu o celular vibrar e abriu a tela dando de cara com uma foto de Jimin vestido com uma Choker preta no pescoço, os lábios enormes e vermelhos segurando um morango inteiro entre os dentes. Ele estava deitado num sofá de couro, sua bunda empinadinha livre de qualquer peça de roupa e , Espera! Seu cabelo estava rosa? Oh Deus! O coração de Suga disparou assim que viu o contexto da mensagem, pedindo para ele ir ao apartamento novo para uma surpresa.

\- Ocupado? - RM perguntou.

\- Estou, você tem mais alguma coisa para falar? - Suga perguntou realmente nervoso.

\- Não. Eu te chamo de novo quando for pra dizer "Eu te avisei". - RM respondeu virando a cadeira de volta para o computador.

Suga sentiu um ódio dominar sua mente, com a petulância do "senhor perfeitinho" à sua frente, seu corpo vibrava com a velocidade do sangue correndo a mil por seu corpo.

Quando ele se virou para ir embora, viu um dos boneco de RM da Coleção KAWS que ele guardava dentro de vidros com controle de temperatura em uma estante perto da porta e o derrubou no chão, antes de bater a porta do estúdio com força.


	18. I Told You

Suga entrou no apartamento com passos incertos. Sua raiva diminuía conforme ele sentia a presença de Jimin no local.

Algumas luzes acesas, um prato na pia e barulhos estranhos no quarto. Era tudo que ele precisava para se sentir bem.

-Jimin?- Suga chamou, indo até o bar para se servir de um copo de whisky.

O apartamento foi decorado pela designer de interiores da empresa, que devia um favor para Suga e ele tinha que admitir. Ela tinha talento!

Ele tomou um bom gole do Whisky olhando satisfeito ao redor, pensando se já podia se considerar uma pessoa influente pelo fato de ter conseguido montar tudo aquilo em apenas umas semana sem mal sair de casa. Se fosse há um tempo atrás, ele não conseguiria nem convencer o entregador da pizza, ir no seu bairro fazer uma entrega.

-Oi estranho. - Jimin falou baixinho, entrando no seu campo de visão.

Suga travou o copo com a bebida no meio do caminho, abismado com a beleza de Jimin.

O menor estava sem camisa, sua pele clara brilhava na luz baixa, ele vestia uma calça jeans rasgada e larga, mostrando quase que completamente a sua linha V bem demarcada, o que significava que ele estava sem nada por baixo, seu cabelo, agora rosa, estava liso e impecável e a mesma shocker da foto, no pescoço.

Suga bebeu toda bebida do copo, andando relaxado até ele, que não se moveu do meio da sala.

-Você demorou. - Jimin disse, fazendo um bico fofo.

-Eu sinto muito. - Suga engasgou no meio da frase ao notar a argola na Shocker.

Ele puxou Jimin pela argola para beijar sua boca, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho metálico vindo de trás do menor.

-Vira pra mim baby. - Suga pediu com a voz grave e suave.

Jimin arrepiou com a ordem, falhando em respirar corretamente, mas obedeceu o mais velho mesmo assim.

Suga sorriu maliciosamente ao ver as algemas presas no punho do menor, deixando as duas mãos imóveis e juntas.

-Não sei se admiro o fato de você ter conseguido fazer isso sozinho ou se me preocupo. - Suga se aproximou do ouvido de Jimin para beijar seu ponto fraco, bem perto do lobo esquerdo.

Jimin soltou o ar de uma vez pela boca que se transformou em um gemido baixinho, ainda sem fazer movimentos bruscos.

-Onde você colocou a chave das algemas Jimin? - Suga perguntou, alisando todo peitoral do menor, que apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Suga, com os olhos fechados e a boca aberta num gemido silencioso.

A escala de tensão sexual estava intoxicante até pra eles.

-Eu te conto quando você terminar. - Jimin falou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Depois que eu terminar o que? - Suga sorriu malicioso, sua respiração no pescoço de Jimin o excitou tanto que ele precisava fazer algo, então agarrou o pau de Suga num ato de pura necessidade por contato.

-Depois que terminar de me foder. - Jimin falou com a voz arrastada.

Suga não conseguiu segurar o gemido que saiu involuntário pela sua garganta, pelas palavras de Jimin e por suas mãos ágeis até quando estavam amarradas nas costas.

-O que eu fiz, pra ter essa sorte? - Suga perguntou, virando Jimin bruscamente para que ficassem de frente um para o outro.

Suga parou em choque ao ouvir o barulho baixo de um sininho.

-O que foi isso? - ele perguntou, mas suas dúvidas foram sanadas, assim que ele viu um sininho amarrado em uma fita preta em volta do pescoço, junto com Shocker.

\- É minha forma de te agradecer pela casa. - Jimin falou, relaxando um pouco mais nos braços do menor.

\- Eu diria que não precisa, mas eu meio que tô amando tudo isso baby boy. - Suga falou batendo o dedo no sininho para ouvir o barulho mais uma vez.

Jimin sorriu de um jeito maldoso para Suga, que se arrepiou inteiro em expectativa.

O problema de Jimin parecer ainda mais fofo e inocente com os cabelos Rosa bebê é que a visão dele, malicioso e vulgar, não combinavam nem um pouco com a aparência e de alguma forma, Suga achava isso extremamente tentador, a ponto de sentir pontadas de excitação na boca do estômago.

Ele puxou Jimin para um beijo lento. O menor gemeu dentro da sua boca, conforme sentia suas mãos descendo por seu corpo até apertar o pau de Jimin por fora da calça jeans.

Suga colocou as mãos por dentro, começando movimentos lentos por toda extensão do pau de Jimin.

-Não. - Jimin falou entre gemidos, fazendo Suga parar para olhá-lo em confusão.

-Hoje o dia é só seu. - Jimin continuou.

-Tá me dizendo que não quer gozar? - Suga perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, desafiador.

Jimin concordou, um pouco indeciso no começo, mas firme no final.

-Se mudar de ideia, vou te castigar, tem certeza? - Suga perguntou mais uma vez.

Jimin concordou mordendo os lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

Suga se afastou do menor, sentou no sofá de couro, onde Jimin havia tirado a foto que enviou para ele mais cedo e ficou admirando o mais novo, até ver suas bochechas ficarem avermelhadas e sua cabeça abaixada.

-Olha pra mim Jimminie. - Suga pediu, tentando esconder o quanto Jimin o abalava.

Jimin levantou a cabeça e foi até o mais velho que bateu com as mãos nas suas coxas indicando para o menor sentar, mas ao invés de sentar de frente, ele virou e sentou de costas para o maior rebolando a bunda descaradamente no pau de Suga.

Suga segurou o quadril de Jimin, mais para ter um apoio do que para apoiar o menor.

Jimin apoiou suas mãos algemadas no estômago de Suga enquanto rebolava sem parar.

-Seu pau é tão grosso, deixa eu sentir você me abrindo com ele? - Jimin implorou.

Suga, ainda um pouco desnorteado, levantou Jimin, tirou sua calça jeans e o virou de frente pra ele.

\- De Joelhos.

Jimin ajoelhou fazendo barulho com seu sininho.

Suga tirou a roupa fazendo alguns movimentos lentos em si, enquanto olhava Jimin lambendo os lábios em expectativa. Ele ia falar algo, mas o menor caiu de boca no seu pau tentando se equilibrar por falta das mãos, que estavam algemadas, enquanto o chupava com movimentos rápidos e desordenados, fazendo um barulho molhado de sucção, que fez Suga gemer alto enquanto acariciava os cabelos do menor.

-Vai um pouco mais fundo baby, você já foi até a metade.- Suga pediu forçando um pouco a cabeça de Jimin enquanto sentia a saliva do menor escorrendo por toda sua ereção até sua entrada.

Jimin forçou a garganta o máximo que pôde, mas mesmo assim ainda faltava para engolir tudo, ele já estava sem ar nenhum então se afastou, respirando com dificuldade, um pouco do pré-gozo de Suga escorria no canto da sua boca.

\- Coloca a língua pra fora. - Suga pediu, direcionando a cabeça do menor de volta, assim que ele abriu a boca.

Suga estava com tanto tesão que precisou controlar alguns dos pensamentos mais nocivos ao ter Jimin daquele jeito.

Depois de algumas falhas tentativas, Suga levantou o menor o sentando no sofá. Jimin apoiou a cabeça no encosto, mas Suga o puxou pela nuca e começou a foder sua boca, estocando todo seu pau até o fundo, fazendo a garganta do menor queimar em resposta.

Lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Jimin e as estocadas brutas faziam o sininho soar cada vez mais frequente.

Suga se afastou antes que gozasse na boca do menor. Ambos respiravam falhado, os olhos selvagens se encarando.

Suga sentou ao lado de Jimin o puxando para seu colo o deixou de costas para si da mesma forma que antes, puxou as pernas do menor para cima do sofá, deixando-as ao lado de suas coxas e jogou o mais novo para frente, o segurando pelas algemas antes que ele batesse com o rosto no chão.

Jimin gritou surpreso e agitou as mãos que doíam com o metal das algemas, o coração acelerado pela adrenalina.

Suga foi pra frente o deixando quase encostado no tapete da sala.

-Chupa. - Ele colocou dois dedos na boca de Jimin, que chupou com vontade.

Ele abriu mais as pernas de Jimin para rodear com a língua na sua entrada, colocando e tirando, enquanto Jimin gemia alto e empurrava ligeiramente a bunda na direção do seu rosto.

Suga se afastou e enfiou o dedo molhado com a saliva de Jimin, girando aos poucos, até o menor se acostumar com a intromissão, depois colocou o outro aumentando a velocidade até fazer um barulho alto e molhado que deixou ambos alucinados.

Jimin gemia sem controle, até gritar pelo fato da estocada ter acertado sua próstata. Suga sorriu e aumentou a pressão naquele ponto, fazendo Jimin chorar e se remexer.

-Yoongi , por favor! - Jimin implorou várias vezes sendo ignorado por Suga.

Jimin tremeu no colo de Suga enquanto tentava se aliviar, alisando seu pau na perna do mais velho.

Suga tirou seus dedos de dentro Jimin e o puxou de volta, fazendo o menor suspirar aliviado, pelo metal das algemas não o machucar mais.

-Você disse que queria sentir eu te abrindo baby. - Suga falou levantando o menor pela cintura com uma mão e o posicionando no seu pau, com a outra.

Suga colocou sua glande dentro de Jimin e se encostou no sofá, com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça.

Jimin não precisou de nenhuma ordem para começar a rebolar, descendo aos poucos com o pau de Suga o abrindo.

Os dois gemiam absurdamente alto, mas piorou quando Jimin começou a se movimentar devagar.

-Tão apertado.- Suga resmungou, segurando a cintura de Jimin para acelerar o processo.

Suga afastou Jimin o colocando de pé.

-A chave das algemas. - Suga pediu.

Jimin estava uma bagunça, então demorou um pouco para responder algo coerente.

Suga por fim entendeu que estavam no bolso da calça jeans, ele a pegou e livrou Jimin, que reclamou de dor pelo tempo excessivo numa mesma posição, massageando os punhos feridos e marcados pelo metal.

Suga desamarrou o sininho do pescoço de Jimin, amarrando com um laço na ponta do pau todo melado do mais novo, derramando gotas de pré-gozo no chão.

-Acho que ele vai fazer mais barulho aqui. - ele falou puxando o sininho, que bateu na glande de Jimin o fazendo suspirar surpreso. - Não vai? - Suga perguntou fazendo o mesmo movimento.

\- Vai. - Jimin respondeu com a voz fina e tremida.

Suga beijou Jimin, lambendo seus lábios vermelhos e os puxando com os dentes, antes de sentar mais uma vez, o trazendo na mesma posição anterior.

Ele colocou sua glande mais uma vez dentro de Jimin, mas antes que o mais novo pudesse reagir, Suga enfiou todo o resto fazendo ambos gemerem alto enquanto ouviam o barulho do sininho que se movimentou com o pau de Jimin.

Jimin chorou um pouco, sentindo tudo queimar dentro dele.

\- Você vai voltar a enfiar essa bunda enorme no meu pau baby boy. - Suga passou as mãos pelas coxas de Jimin o acariciando. - Mas, toda vez que você se movimentar, se esse sininho não tocar eu vou ter que tirar e começar tudo de novo. Isso é, se você ainda quiser gozar. - Suga levantou Jimin, até sair quase todo de dentro e afastou as mãos sem dizer mais nada.

Jimin suspirou, criando coragem e se afundou em Suga o melhor que pôde. O pau de Suga bateu na próstata de Jimin que gritou sentindo o corpo todo tremer.

Suga mordeu os lábios tentando segurar a vontade de gozar, mas não conseguia desviar o pensamento ou os olhos do seu pequeno, que agora, o olhava em pânico.

\- Não tocou. - Suga sussurrou sentindo seu corpo febril enquanto batia o dedo no sininho.

Ele colocou a glande mais uma vez dentro de Jimin que não sabia se chorava ou gemia baixinho sons aleatórios.

\- Eu preciso gozar. - ele falou desesperado.

\- Achei que hoje era meu dia. - Suga falou debochado.

\- Por favor. - Jimin pediu.

Sem resposta.

\- Daddy? - Jimin tentou mais uma vez.

\- Faça por merecer baby. - Suga falou, mal conseguindo terminar a frase pois Jimin quicou no seu colo, fazendo o sininho bater na medida em que engolia todo seu pau.

Suga jogou a cabeça para trás revirando os olhos, os músculos da sua perna estavam rígidos a ponto de tremerem, o lábio inferior sendo torturado por seus dentes.

Jimin se apoiou nos ombros dele e começou a foder a própria bunda tão forte, que Suga sabia que não duraria nem um minuto.

Jimin gemia conforme se movimentava, fazendo o sininho emitir sons disparados, assim como ele, alto e sem nenhum controle.

Suga gozou dentro de Jimin enquanto segurava seu quadril diminuindo a velocidade gradativamente até sair todo de dentro. Ele se jogou no encosto do sofá mais uma vez, sem conseguir respirar direito enquanto via Jimin arrancar fora o sininho com uma cara feia.

Suga não conseguiu não rir com a cena, mas levou várias tapas do menor por isso.

\- Você parece insanamente necessitado amor. - Suga falou voltando a ficar sério, tocando no pau de Jimin.

O menor vibrou, gemendo resposta ininteligíveis.

\- Como quer gozar? - perguntou acariciando a glande do menor e deslizando até a base em movimentos circulares.

\- Quero gozar dentro de você. - Jimin falou visivelmente exausto, mas ainda com os olhos vidrados.

Suga se surpreendeu, pois não esperava por isso. Jimin pagou de submisso a noite inteira, mas tudo que fez foi sorrir em resposta.

\- Então o que está esperando? - Suga sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Jimin se levantou completamente dolorido, mas ignorou as pontadas de dor levantando Suga em seguida. Ele virou o mais velho, o jogando no sofá de quatro.

Jimin passou a mão por seu pau, gemendo com o toque, afastou a bunda de Suga com uma mão e colocou um pouco do seu pau dentro com a outra, sem nenhuma preparação.

\- Jimin, espera! Eu não tô…

Jimin estocou com força em Suga, que soltou vários palavrões enquanto pedia para Jimin ir mais devagar.

Jimin pensou em pegar leve por um segundo, mas a ardência na sua bunda e a lembrança do maldito sininho ainda estavam frescas em sua memória.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade, quase saindo de dentro do mais velho para logo em seguida enfiar com força até o fundo.

-Jimin. - Suga sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto com a dor o rasgando por dentro, mas Jimin não parou, pelo contrário, ele puxou os cabelos de Suga para trás e aumentou a velocidade acertando sua próstata todas as vezes, Suga não o impediu, mesmo que pudesse.

Quando menos imaginava, passou a sentir um calor,gemendo arrastado ao começar sentir prazer.

Mais prazer do que a soma de tudo que já sentiu na sua vida toda, apesar da dor ser quase um equivalente sentimento também.

Ele começou a se masturbar para aliviar a necessidade de atrito, foi preciso poucos movimentos para que sentisse a queimação familiar se formando no estômago, gozando na sua mão e no sofá novo.

Jimin ouviu os gemidos de Suga se transformarem em quase gritos enquanto gozava pela segunda vez naquela noite e não aguentou, gozando fundo no mais velho logo em seguida, destribuindo beijos aleatórios nas costas até sua boca, se sentindo cada vez mais apaixonado pelo seu Hyung.

Suga acordou com o vibra do celular no criado mudo, ele pensou em deixar para ver o que era mais tarde, mas poderia ser alguma emergência.

Era uma mensagem de Minhyuk mandando ele descer para conversar.

Como diabos meu irmão sabia onde eu estava? Aliás como diabos ele sabia desse apartamento?

Jimin estava deitado praticamente em cima de Suga, tornando a missão "sair de fininho" muito mais difícil, mas eventualmente ele conseguiu.

-Que porra é essa? - Suga gritou o mais baixo que pôde assim que seu irmão saiu da sua Mercedes, aparentemente, nova vestindo um terno feito sob medida e os cabelos brilhando de forma estranha penteados pra trás.

\- Irmãozinho, não vai nem me dar boa noite? - Minhyuk perguntou, olhando para o prédio de três andares de onde Suga tinha descido. - Boa localização, deve ter pago uma fortuna. - continuou, sentando no capô do carro com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

Minhyuk sempre foi má notícia e Suga nunca se importou, porque no final das contas ele acabava indo embora e Suga o ajudava mesmo assim, porque não se abandona família em necessidade, era o que seu pai sempre dizia, mas agora era diferente. Com Jimin na jogada, as coisas seguiam para um nível desesperador, na visão de Suga.

-O que você quer ? - Suga perguntou desanimado, com sua cara entediada e a voz lenta e grave.

Minhyuk empertigou-se por um segundo, se sentindo ameaçado, mas se recompôs com a mesma velocidade.

-Quero saber porque o viadinho tá com você em seu apartamento novo, que pelo visto, você mantém em segredo.

Suga sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem alarmado, perdido em como protegeria Jimin a qualquer custo disso tudo, porque se tem uma pessoa que não merecia ser pega no fogo cruzado com seus problemas familiares, essa pessoa era Jimin.

Suga sorriu divertido para o irmão, tendo a ideia de desinteressa-lo com o assunto, afinal para Minhyuk, se não tivesse valor monetário, simplesmente não valia a pena.

-O galpão é uma distração inútil a esse ponto da minha vida e a minha nova casa serve para foder sem ser incomodado, o que deixa claro o porquê do segredo. O que eu não entendo é porque anda me seguindo? - Suga perguntou rindo debochado, colocando todos os seus anos de máscara social em prática.

Ele notou o momento em que a dúvida passou pela cabeça do irmão e em como ele percebeu o rumo da provável "chantagem" se desfazendo em cinzas bem na sua frente.

-Só tô te protegendo irmãozinho. - ele falou olhando para trás de Suga, sorrindo ao, provavelmente, lembrar de algo. - Isso não explica o viadinho. Vai me dizer que virou um também? - ele falou cuspindo no chão com um desdém exagerado.

Suga fechou as mãos em punho, sentindo suas unhas curtas per do lado de dentro da mão, mas o rosto estava impassível. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para o irmão, como se Minhyuk fosse o mais novo e inexperiente da família.

-Você não é idiota, já deve ter lido meu contrato com a empresa um milhão de vezes e sabe muito bem que tem uma cláusula impedindo relacionamentos até a renovação em dois anos. - Suga deu de ombros desinteressado. - O garoto é uma passatempo, não significa nada para mim, eu nem gosto de homens, ele só está tapando buraco e vai continuar enquanto eu achar necessário. Eu preciso de uma foda que não me dē tantos problemas com a gerência, afinal preciso ganhar dinheiro para a família certo? - Suga não conseguiu segurar a ironia na palavra família, mas Minhyuk pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

-Você sempre usou suas fodas como distração. - Minhyuk negou com a cabeça em tristeza. - por isso Raquel me escolheu ao invés de você e eu escolho meus locais para fodas melhor que você, sinceramente. - Minhyuk riu, olhando o bairro residencial a sua volta.

\- Você quer dizer Raquel, a minha ex que você roubou na minha cara? - Suga perguntou, finalmente monstrando um pouco de chateação.

\- Não fala como se você se importasse, você nem ligava para ela. - Minhyuk falou rindo do irmão.

Bom! Essa parte era verdade, mas não é como se a traição ainda não doesse. Suga as vezes pensava se não devia ter dado mais atenção a sua ex, ele era muito frio com a garota e às vezes se sentia mal por tê-la tratado de qualquer jeito.

-Minhyuk já são quase três horas da manhã e eu estou cansado. Só fala logo o que você quer. - Suga pediu, pegando o celular e entrando no aplicativo do banco, já imaginando precisar fazer algum tipo de transferência.

\- Nada. - seu irmão falou fazendo Suga tirar os olhos do celular para olhar abismado para o irmão.

Minhyuk sorriu com a cara de Suga, colocando as mãos para cima em rendição.

-Só queria entender essa relação com você e o moleque, como é o nome dele? Jin?

Suga não respondeu.

-Enfim, puxei um favor aqui e outro ali e consegui te achar, só queria cuidar de você, acredite. - ele fez uma pausa dramática. - E os pais querem te ver.

Suga ficou tenso, o coração batendo a mil.

-Querem? - ele perguntou, sentindo ódio do quão carente ele parecia.

\- Claro que você tem que se afastar desses negócios aí antes, você sabe como é o pai, ele não aceita pessoas gays dentro de casa.

Não! Suga não sabia, ele era uma criança quando fugiu de casa e ninguém foi atrás dele para o impedir.

-Sei. - Suga respondeu pensativo e desanimado mais uma vez.

\- Mas, eu entendo o seu ponto irmãozinho. Se não tem uma xoxota para matar a necessidade, uma bundinha daquelas até que não faz mal, até porque homens tem suas necessidades né?! - Minhyuk bateu nos seus ombros em sinal de camaradagem, piscando o olho exagerado.

Suga sentiu ânsia com o toque e um total nojo pelas palavras totalmente ridículas que saíram da boca do irmão, mas riu concordando ao invés de negar.

-Bom, preciso ir, a gente mantém contato. - Minhyuk piscou mais uma vez para o irmão olhando para o prédio, parecendo avaliar algo, antes de entrar no carro e sair.

Suga suspirou mais uma vez desanimado, pensando se tinha enganado o suficiente para Minhyuk não sentir "o cheiro do sangue" e ver ali uma oportunidade.

Quando Suga virou deu de cara com Jimin, só com metade do corpo para fora, agarrado no portão com rios de lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

-É isso que eu sou para você Hyung? Um passatempo? Só mais uma foda? - Jimin sussurrou, com a voz rouca por causa do sexo de mais cedo, deixando tudo de alguma forma, pior do que já tava.

\- Jimin. - Suga tentou se aproximar, mas o menor se afastou tremendo com o que parecia ser, medo?

\- Jimin? - Suga chamou indeciso do que fazer. - Eu posso explicar. - Foi a frase que ele escolheu, não muito sabiamente, para usar.

Jimin olhou enojado para Suga, abraçando o próprio corpo que tremia. Jimin odiava se sentir tão indefeso, sem coragem ou voz, para simplesmente gritar ou jogar coisas em cima de Suga, mas ele não era assim, ele até entendia Suga, ele nunca foi bom o suficiente para alguém querer algo sério, ninguém nunca quis. Sua beleza era seu único trunfo e sua maior maldição também.

Jimin correu para o apartamento, pegando a chave do carro de Suga enquanto chorava e tremia de forma absurda, puto consigo por ter sido tão fraco e burro, por ter acreditado no idiota do Yoongi.

-Jimin espera. - Suga dizia, o mais baixo possível, o perseguindo pelos corredores preocupado. - Deixa eu pelo menos te levar pra casa, você está transtornado, não pode dirigir assim.

Já na rua em frente ao carro, Jimin percebeu o quanto não queria mais ouvir a voz de Suga o rodeando daquele jeito, magoada e triste, de forma que ele queria abraçar para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mesmo sabendo que Suga quem era o filho da puta da história.

\- Só… - Jimin parou em frente ao Suga, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. - Se afasta, por favor. - ele implorou, voltando para tentar abrir o carro com as mãos trêmulas não conseguindo apertar o botão de desbloqueio.

\- Park. - Suga tocou nas mãos de Jimin, que largou as chaves sem discussão, mais porque não queria sentir suas mãos agora, do que por realmente ter concordado em ser levado para casa pelo mais velho.

Ele seguiu obediente para o banco do passageiro deixando Suga finalmente mais calmo, assumir o volante para sair com o carro.

No meio da auto estrada que interligava o bairro residencial ao centro de Seul, Suga achou que seria uma boa ideia tentar se explicar para o mais novo.

-Jimin, eu sei o que você ouviu aquela hora, foi pesado, mas você tem que entender…

-Eu entendo. - Jimin resmungou, brincando com seus dedos, com o semblante de cortar o coração.

\- Não. Você não entende. - Suga voltou a falar, deixando Jimin em pânico, mais uma vez, só por ouvir a voz desolada do maior.

-Sai. - ele tentou gritar, lembrando, amargamente, que estava rouco.

\- Jimin. - Suga tentou falar mais uma vez, mas Jimin estava aos berros, gritando "Sai", enquanto chorava desesperado.

Suga encostou o carro no acostamento, saindo do carro assustado, implorando para que isso acalmasse o menor.

Suga passou as mãos no rosto desesperado, pensando no que fazer, quando ouviu o carro sair derrapando pela auto estrada.

-Porra. - Suga gritou, ao mesmo tempo que procurava o celular no bolso.

"Sabe que horas são?" - RM atendeu a ligação, ainda sonolento.

"Jimin está indo até vocês, liga o rastreador para acompanhar, ele deve chegar em quinze minutos no máximo. - Suga fez uma pausa, notando o quão afobado parecia. - " Ele tá dirigindo". - acrescentou como se fosse a pior notícia do mundo.

RM despertou, botando a mente para trabalhar o mais rápido que conseguia.

-Quão feia é a situação?

-É ruim Joon, muito Ruim. - Suga falou chamando RM pelo apelido que usava quando eram só os dois na agência e eram muito próximos.

Suga desligou o celular sem nem esperar uma confirmação de RM e voltou a ligar.

-Preciso de carona. - Falou sem rodeios.

-Onde você está?

Suga passou o endereço pelo maps, sentando no acostamento em seguida .

Ele entrou no carro de Kim Heechul, um pouco molhado de orvalho, os cantos das unhas em carne viva e o rosto cansado.

\- Pra onde? - Heechul perguntou simplesmente.

\- Casa. - Suga sussurrou sem muita certeza.

Heechul conhecia Suga bem o suficiente pra saber que não era hora pra conversa, então não falou nada, indo sem pressa com o carro para o apartamento que ele dividia com o restante do grupo.

-Obrigado. - Suga falou honestamente antes de descer do carro.

Heechul só sorriu, guardando a parte de ajudar verbalmente para mais tarde e partiu com o carro.

Suga começou a chorar assim que subiu as escadas em direção ao seu estúdio. Ele não podia ficar em canto nenhum, sem lembrar em Jimin e automaticamente lembrar o quão bravo o menor estava com ele e com razão. Não importava se situação pedia, aquelas palavras jamais deveriam ter saído de sua boca. Suga sentiu nojo de si mesmo por saber que Jimin o ouviu dizendo aquelas coisas.

Ele estava tão distraído, já vagando sem conseguir entrar em nenhum cômodo específico e foi provavelmente por esse motivo que ele foi parar em frente ao estúdio de RM, olhando para o vidro remendado com fita isolante, que ele tinha quebrando algumas horas antes, com o boneco da coleção aparentemente sem danos colaterais devido a queda..

RM parecia querer reparar tudo com fita isolante, como se fosse a resposta óbvia para solucionar qualquer problema que sua inabilidade com objetos inanimados causasse. Suga até achava estranho quando RM usava um óculos escuros sem a fita isolante presa há uma das hastes laterais.

RM finalmente notou Suga parado na porta do estúdio e se levantou, parando no meio do caminho sem saber o que fazer.

-O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? - ele perguntou, sabendo que Suga devia ter alguma explicação para provar que Jimin entendeu a situação toda errada, até porque não queria acreditar que não conhecia pelo menos uma porcentagem do que era o Yoongi por dentro e o que Jimin com muito choro e rouquidão, contou para V, que depois de ser autorizado repassou por mensagem para RM, pareceu bem surreal.

Suga limpou o nariz e os olhos com a manga da blusa, se sentando no sofá de canto.

-Talvez seja melhor assim.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Minhyuk tá na cidade - Suga olhou preocupado para RM que começou a dar sentidos para suas recentes perguntas não respondidas.

RM era um dos poucos que sabia mais que o normal da vida de Suga e Minhyuk é uma das partes que ele conhecia bem, pois a traição da sua ex ainda era recente quando eles se conheceram e RM achava o cara um explorador filho da puta, não que ele tivesse dividido com Suga sua opinião.

\- Ele sabe sobre Jimin?

\- O suficiente para usá-lo à seu favor, se for preciso. Eu acho que o despistei, que foi a parte que Jimin ouviu e já deve ter te contado, mas não tenho certeza.

\- Fica longe de Jimin por enquanto.

\- Com certeza. - Suga concordou, entendendo a gravidade da situação.

\- Vou usar um detetive particular para ficar de olho nele enquanto continuar na cidade. - RM falou, partindo para ação antes da conversa, já digitando algumas coisas no celular.

Suga concordou desanimado até para saber como diabos ele conhecia alguém nesse ramo de trabalho.

-Quer me contar o que realmente aconteceu? - RM perguntou depois de um tempo em completo silêncio.

Suga concordou abaixando a cabeça , as mãos jogadas entre as pernas abertas, o peito subindo e descendo de forma irregular.

RM viu os ombros de Suga tremendo e soube que ele precisaria de um tempo até parar de chorar, então se acomodou na cadeira giratória, determinado a esperar em silêncio o tempo que fosse necessário.


	19. What happened then?

-Eu sei que Minhyuk é sua família Yoongi, mas o cara só se aproveita disso e faz da sua vida um inferno. - RM falou depois de ouvir tudo que aconteceu durante a noite.

\- Pode dizer "Eu te avisei". - Suga fala rindo de um jeito amargo.

RM ia falar algo, mas uma mensagem chegou e ele se distraiu com o conteúdo.

-É oficial, eu tenho um cara de olho em Minhyuk, se ele tentar algo vamos ser o primeiro o saber. - RM fala.

Suga consegue finalmente respirar regularmente, ele bate em suas próprias pernas e levanta para tentar dormir um pouco, depois de tudo que aconteceu o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era aceitar as circunstâncias e deixar Jimin bem e em segurança.

RM assistiu Suga sair com desânimo. Da última vez em que ele teve contato com o irmão de Suga foi coincidentemente quando tudo de ruim aconteceu com ele. Suga quebrou o ombro quando foi atropelado durante um dos seus serviços como entregador e o motorista fugiu do local. Mais tarde evidências apontaram para seu irmão, como alguém que conhecia alguém que contratou um cara que provocou o acidente e Suga mandou largar o caso, tirando a acusação direta que fez ao motorista. A acusação continuou por ser crime não prestar socorro de qualquer forma, mas só o motorista foi preso e o caso encerrado.

Mais tarde um incêndio no apartamento de Suga fez com ele tivesse que viver com Heechul, que o conheceu numa roda de Rap no centro comercial de Seul.

Os bombeiros declararam o motivo do acidente, quando investigaram o incêndio, ser uma soma de fiação solta e apartamento velho, mas RM só achava estranho demais tudo na vida de Suga dar errado a ponto dele simplesmente fingir que Raquel não existia, para não descontar na gorota o tanto de stress que tinha na cabeça, ele era uma pessoa reservada e se escondia no seu próprio mundo quando se sentia de alguma forma ameaçado, Raquel não entendia isso, não que ela tivesse culpa.

Minhyuk estava sempre na casa deles, consolando Raquel, a ajudando com as compras e com as coisas da casa, enquanto Suga dando a cara a tapa, tentando entrar no mundo da música de alguma forma, contratando produtores que acabavam dando o calote nele e fugiam com seu dinheiro e sua música. Na cabeça de Suga, quando ele tivesse mais dinheiro poderia comprar de tudo para Raquel como forma de mostrar o quanto se importava, mesmo que não conseguisse fazê-lo com palavras.

No final quando Raquel trocou Suga por Minhyuk, os acidentes pararam de acontecer e Suga pôde voltar a respirar um pouco mais calmo, se dando oportunidade para parar um pouco e pensar no que fazer da vida e foi quando ele começou os testes para a agência de Kpop, que nunca foi sua ideia inicial, mas talvez produzir músicas para K-Ídols fosse um bom começo. Foi só três anos depois de assinar seu contrato, que HIT decidiu transformar ele num K-Ídol. Ele riu da cara de HIT no começo e até hoje não sabe como foi convencido em aceitar isso, algo lhe diz que RM tinha boa parte nisso.

Suga era grato aos dois hoje!

O que mais impressionava RM era Suga nunca ter associado que todos esses eventos levavam de forma óbvia de volta para Minhyuk.

Durante o show no Gocheok Dome, V tirou um tempo para falar sobre sua avó e seu comportamento distante nos últimos tempos e foi muito difícil de ver, para todos. Jimin ficou extremamente afetado com aquilo, mais que o resto do grupo.

Durante um jantar beneficente no dia seguinte, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era na dor de V e em como ele não era o suficiente para conseguir ajudar o amigo. Jimin olhava Suga todos os dias, depois daquele dia e tinha que dançar com ele, ensaiar, gravar, fazer show. Era a merda do dia todo.

Ele passou a entrar no quarto de Suga de fininho durante a noite, para roubar moletons aleatórios que tinham o cheiro do mais velho, só assim conseguia dormir.

Ele emagreceu 6kg desde que começaram a nova promoção, eles não folgaram, tiraram dez dias de descanso da tour no exterior e já voltaram com a nova promoção. Isso aliviou um pouco, porque sobrava pouco tempo para pensar.

Jimin não conseguia ouvir nada, ele estava sentado numa mesa cheia de pessoas importantes, mas ele não conseguia ouvir nada, além de risada e música alta.

Ele pediu licença e foi a passos tortos até o primeiro banheiro que achou.

Foi o tempo de abrir a porta do banheiro e a tampa da privada, ele vomitou tudo que comeu durante o dia, o que acredite, não era muita coisa.

Ele sentiu o corpo convulsionando com o impulso para vomitar, mas não saia mais nada.

Jimin jogou água no rosto e no pescoço e agora estava tentando respirar corretamente, enquanto encostava a cabeça na parede do lado de fora do banheiro.

O enjôo simplesmente não passava, suas costas pingavam com o suor e o corpo febril.

-Respira. - uma voz dócil falou perto do seu rosto.

Jimin se assustou, tentando se recompor para sorrir e fingir estar tudo bem.

-Não se mexa. - Taemin disse antes de olhar em volta e voltar a olhá-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Só um minuto. - Ele falou saindo de perto e entrando numa porta lateral.

Jimin pensou em simplesmente ir embora, mas não estava pronto para entrar no salão de festas ainda e Taemin voltou antes que ele imaginava de qualquer forma.

Eles trocaram olhares por um tempo demorado. Jimin pensou o quanto achava ele lindo, ele tinha um cabelo branco prateado agora, os olhos amendoados, o rosto brilhava com um pouco de glitter na lateral do pescoço e ele estava tão magro.

-Chupa. - Taemin falou.

Jimin saiu dos seus pensamentos, voltando para realidade assustado.

\- O que?

Taemin sorriu torto colocando algo em sua boca.

-É gelo, vai melhorar o enjôo. - Ele disse sorrindo, só então Jimin notou que ele segurava uma taça com gelo nas mãos e um saco branco.

-Isso são ervilhas congeladas? - Jimin perguntou confuso.

O garoto sorriu concordando e colocou o saco no pescoço de Jimin.

Jimin gemeu aliviado, sentindo o enjôo desaparecendo aos poucos.

-Obrigado. - ele falou tímido.

\- Não há de quê, Jimin. - O garoto falou.

\- Não estou me sentindo bem hoje.- Jimin falou sem graça tentando sorrir.

\- Não precisa mentir pra mim, conheço os sintomas de longe. Os reconheci desde que o vi saindo descontrolado pelo salão de eventos. - Taemin sorriu simpático para Jimin.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar por ser quem você é. - Ele continuou sorrindo, tirando o saco de ervilha de Jimin e o jogando no chão.

\- Obrigado mesmo assim. - Jimin falou ficando com o rosto vermelho.

Taemin tentava vez ou outra sair com Jimin, mas Jimin sempre dava um fora no garoto e ele nunca desistia, Jimin gostava de Taemin, ele se conheciam da faculdade de dança e eram bons amigos na época, mas Jimin não queria nada além de amizade, já Taemin sempre tentou investidas que não resultaram em muita coisa na época e acabou aceitando a amizade de Jimin.

-Faz tempo que não nos esbarramos. - Taemin falou sorrindo largo para Jimin

-Eu estava numa tour. - Jimin respondeu sorrindo de volta.

Taemin concordou com a cabeça.

-Nós quase nunca nos falamos mais. - Taemin falou, oferecendo outro gelo para o menor que recusou com as mãos.

\- Já estou melhor. - Jimin respondeu sorrindo.

\- Bom! Então meu trabalho aqui está feito. - Taemin falou ao colocar a taça no chão ao lado das ervilhas e oferecer o braço para Jimin.

\- Vamos?

Jimin riu alto batendo no braço dele por causa do cavalheirismo exagerado, mas o seguiu mesmo assim de volta para o salão.

-Sobre o que aconteceu. - Jimin começou a falar.

-Será nosso pequeno segredo. - Taemin falou piscando para o menor e se afastando.

\- Jimin voltou para a mesa sorrindo e mais aliviado.

A semana correu e Yoongi se afundou nas folhas amarelas do seu caderno velho. Ele talvez tenha escrito toda sua mixtape numa noite, pelo menos boa parte dela, com certeza.

Jimin parecia incrivelmente bem. Ele brincava no Backstage como sempre fez. Seu sorriso , na opinião de Suga, parecia ainda mais incrível.

Suga achava que o garoto ia bem melhor que ele, mas tinha noção de que pessoas tinham maneiras diferentes de sentir suas tristezas.

Jimin não sabia a verdade sobre aquela noite, mas por alguma visão distorcida que Jimin achava que funcionava a vida, ele perdoou Suga mesmo assim.

Mesmo que Suga tenha sido o maior filha da puta do mundo, Jimin o perdoou.

Para Suga isso só provava o quanto ele nunca mereceu o garoto e que ele estava certo o tempo todo e Jimin era provavelmente um anjo ou algo assim.

Por alguma maldição cósmica ou talvez a vida rindo da sua cara, Suga não tinha certeza qual dos dois, o grupo pela influência de RM decidiu junto com o conselho de criatividade, criar todo conceito do próximo ano sobre o fim da juventude, ser baseado na escolha entre o bem e o mal. Onde nossas vidas eram inspiradas junto com os personagens que eles estavam criando, como por exemplo, Suga em um dos Mv's deitou numa pilha enorme de roupas, como se tivesse uma grande bagagem a carregar por causa da sua vida complicada e em outro vídeo ele fala sobre o pecado e o vício ser uma espada de dois gumes, enquanto cobre os olhos de Jimin com uma venda e quando Jimin tira a venda seus olhos estão sangrando por ter sido apresentado ao que Suga sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Acertaram ainda mais com V, que era um anjo caído atraindo as pessoas (representada por Jin) para o pecado. Suga queria rir, mas era parecido demais com a realidade para ele achar graça.

Todos acharam uma brilhante ideia colocar um solo de cada no álbum e Suga adorou o fato de Jimin ter falado sobre o quanto ele ficava mentindo para si mesmo o tempo todo, dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas que na verdade não estava e Suga tinha quase certeza que ele falava sobre sua obsessão nociva em manter o corpo perfeito a qualquer custo.

Suga queria falar sobre o amor da sua vida, mas não podia porque se achava covarde o suficiente para tomar um passo daquele tamanho, então ele falou sobre o seu primeiro amor, a música, que ele descobriu através das teclas acromáticas de um piano velho e empoeirado jogado num canto da sala da casa de seus pais.

Minhyuk havia sumido de vez e Suga não podia ficar mais aliviado de tudo ter acabado bem.

RM não achava o mesmo, então continuou pagando o investigador.

Suga não conseguia parar de admirar Jimin e em tudo que ele fazia, como consequência ele era obrigado a vê-lo cada dia mais grudado com Jungkook, de forma que tudo que ele conseguia fazer a respeito, era pensar nisso o tempo inteiro e no final da noite adormecer os mesmos pensamentos com uma garrafa de Whisky.

A carreira não podia estar melhor, eles ganharam vários prêmios, um atrás do outro e por algum motivo que ninguém sabia dizer exatamente qual, pessoas do outro lado do oceano se viciaram ainda mais neles e no seu som.

Jimin mudou seu cabelo para cinza e Suga, que não achava possível o garoto ficar mais lindo, estava enganado mais uma vez.

JHope era o único que ia no estúdio de madrugada conversar com Suga, então não foi estranho quando a campainha da sala dele tocou as três da manhã enquanto ele finalizava uma música.

O que Suga não esperava é que fosse Jimin, chorando, com os cabelos bagunçados, as mãos no peito em formato de cruz abraçando a si mesmo, o olhando desesperado.

-Jimminie? - Suga olhou no corredor, sem saber porque e abriu espaço para o menor entrar.

\- Quer sentar? - Suga perguntou apontando o sofá.

Jimin entrou no estúdio e encarou o sofá, atônito, lembrando da primeira noite deles. Suga sabia o que ele estava pensando.

-Jimin. - Suga não sabia se podia se aproximar, o menor parecia tão amedrontado, ele só queria o pegar no colo e acariciá-lo.

\- O que aconteceu? - Suga se aproximou mesmo assim, tocando em seu queixo para que ele o olhasse.

Jimin olhou dentro dos olhos de Suga com as lágrimas caindo, sua boca tremia ligeiramente. Ele afastou as mãos de Suga e tentou falar, mas a voz não saia, então ele limpou a garganta e tentou novamente.

-É verdade? - Ele perguntou com a voz falhada.

\- O que é verdade?

\- Que aquele dia no apartamento. - Jimin olhou em volta, perdido em pensamentos. - Que aquele dia você estava mentindo para o seu irmão, para me proteger? - Jimin falou exaltando a voz.

Suga olhou surpreso para o menor, se afastando um pouco.

-Quem falou isso?

Era um acordo entre todos os membros, exceto Jimin, de que aquela noite ficaria por isso mesmo. Jimin não podia saber que Suga tinha mentido, porque senão nada o impediria de ficar ao lado de Suga, mesmo correndo risco de ser exposto ou chantageado pelo irmão. Todos acharam, por bem, deixar Jimin odiar Suga por um tempo até esquecer e Suga obedeceu, achando que se era melhor para Jimin, era melhor para ele.

-Jimin, quem falou isso? - Suga perguntou mais uma vez.

\- Então, é verdade. - Jimin olhou Suga com nojo e raiva.

\- Eu ouvi RM e Jin cochichando pelos cantos. - Jimin respondeu a pergunta do mais velho.

Suga sentiu tudo em dobro, bem no meio do peito em forma de batidas falhadas no coração.

-Eu passei o inferno sem você, e por que? Por que você tinha medo de ser exposto? Medo de perder a fama? Perder o dinheiro?

Suga sentiu seus olhos inchados começarem a derramar lágrimas e abaixou a cabeça para que Jimin não visse, torcendo para o mais novo ir embora logo para ele amortecer aquelas ondas de sentimentos com bebida, não que ele achava que daria resultado dessa vez.

-Você tá me ouvindo? - Jimin se aproximou puxando o rosto de Suga pra cima de forma brusca. - Você é a porra de um covarde. - Jimin falou olhando nos olhos de Suga.

Suga concordou com a cabeça, os olhos perdidos na beleza dos de Jimin.

Jimin balançou a cabeça tentando desanuviar a mente por todos aqueles sentimentos.

O silêncio dominou o lugar por um tempo.

-Desculpa pequeno. - Suga falou.

Jimin sorriu desanimado, concordando com a cabeça com a raiva diminuindo enquanto olhava o mais velho.

-Eu te amo. - Jimin falou, deixando Suga perdido de novo.

\- O que? - ele sussurrou confuso, perguntando a si mesmo se sua mente tinha voltado a pregar peças nele.

\- Eu disse que te amo, mas você é a pessoa mais nociva que eu já conheci na vida. - Jimin falou sem raiva, ódio ou tristeza, só expondo fatos mesmo.

\- E eu não posso ficar ao seu redor, não da forma que estávamos, então seja por egoísmo ou por complexo de herói. Não me importa porque você mentiu, eu vou seguir em frente e espero que você não me trate mal por isso. - Jimin falou honestamente, falando o que finalmente foi lá pra falar.

-O que quer dizer Jimminie? - Suga perguntou confuso enquanto limpava o rosto molhado, com a manga da camiseta.

-Eu tô saindo com outra pessoa. - Jimin disse um pouco tímido.

Suga travou no lugar, abrindo a boca em espanto para logo em seguida vestir sua máscara de desinteresse.

-Você o que ? - Suga perguntou, não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

-Eu só queria que soubesse primeiro, antes das fofocas, apesar de que nunca iríamos a público com isso, então não é como se todos soubessem menos você. - Jimin falou rindo sem graça.

-Quem? - Foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

Jimin deu de ombros andando até a porta do estúdio.

-Não importa. - ele disse abrindo a porta e indo embora.

Suga olhou a porta por alguns minutos e então virou calmamente na direção de sua mesa de computadores e jogou tudo no chão, junto com a garrafa de Whisky e seus livros aosgritos. Ele colocou a mão não cabeça enquanto tremia com ódio de si mesmo por ter machucado Jimin a ponto de achar algo bom ele estar seguindo em frente.

Não tinha lágrimas dessa vez, só a certeza de que Jimin ficaria bem sem ele.

Não ficaria?

Jimin atravessou a rua em frente ao seu apartamento entrando no Audi de Taemin.

-Acha que ele acreditou? - Taemin perguntou.

\- Não sei. Acha mesmo que será melhor? - Jimin perguntou com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Você disse que quer que ele pare de sofrer, talvez achando que você seguiu em frente ele siga também. - Taemin falou torcendo para realmente estar ajudando ao invés de prejudicar.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça ainda em dúvida.

Jimin via todos os dias Suga pelos cantos, de ressaca ou só mal humorado vivendo miseravelmente. Ele queria o mais velho melhor, apesar de tudo ele o amava. Então Jimin fingia estar pulando de alegria, para que Suga achasse que tudo estava bem com ele, assim o mais velho pararia de se culpar e seguiria com a vida.

Não funcionou.

Depois do evento de caridade, Taemin e Jimin saíram algumas vezes. Jimin contou tudo que aconteceu com Suga e Taemin foi um ótimo ouvinte o tempo todo, sem pressioná-lo para falar nem nada disso, mas depois de ouvir tudo, Taemin deu a ideia de Jimin fingir ter seguido em frente.

Taemin teve as melhores das intenções, até porque ele não conhecia Suga.

Já Jimin, foi bem ingênuo ao agir daquela forma a respeito do maior.

-Você vai na balada comigo hoje? - Taemin perguntou ligando o carro.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça.

-Vou fazer um favor para o V e depois me arrumar, você passa me buscar? -Jimin perguntou abrindo a porta do carro.

Taemin concordou, se inclinando para beijar o rosto do menor e saiu com carro.

Jimin estava terminando a maquiagem quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir com força, batendo na parede.

Ele olhou assustado na direção, dando de cara com Suga. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, o rosto impassível.

Jimin vestia uma calça jeans preta rasgada, uma camisa mesclada de preto e branco, os cabelos escovados caindo sobre a testa.

Ele jogou os cabelos para trás o deixando cair em cascata a seguir, passou a língua na boca excitado com a visão de um Suga sexy e perturbado bem na sua frente.

-Jimin. - Suga se aproximou olhando o menor dos pés à cabeça de forma lenta e depravada.

\- Suga. - Jimin falou com a voz falhada.

Na opinião de Jimin, era um inferno o que ambos provocavam um no outro só com a proximidade.

-Você vai sair? - Suga perguntou vendo o menor se livrar da conexão magnética que rolava entre os dois para ir na direção do banheiro.

Jimin passou uma água no rosto na tentativa de se acalmar antes de voltar para o quarto.

Suga olhou na cômoda onde Jimin se maquiava e viu uma caixa de camisinha parada bem na sua frente.

Ele pegou a caixa na mão, sentindo elas tremerem com a raiva que explodia pelo seu corpo.

O fato de Jimin e ele nunca terem usado camisinha é porque eles precisavam fazer exames a cada dois meses para averiguação de DST's e afins. Era norma da empresa que eles estivessem saudáveis e poderiam perder o contrato caso não estivessem, então era fato que não tinham nada, apesar de Suga assumir ter errado em não perguntar para Jimin se ele queria usar ou não quando começaram.

O fato de uma caixa de camisinha estar ali, para Suga só podia significar que Jimin estava tendo relações sexuais com alguém de fora, Suga ameaçou a caixa no lixo ao ver o tamanho XXG escrito.

Suga sentiu o corpo esquentar com a raiva se transformando em ódio, só de pensar em alguém encostando no seu pequeno.

Jimin voltou do banheiro, indo até o espelho para começar a maquiagem tudo de novo.

\- Você vai sair? - Suga tentou mais uma vez, agora com os dentes travados, soltando quase um rosnado.

\- Achei que fosse óbvio. - Jimin rodou para Suga poder ver uma bunda apertada naquela calça jeans, voltando a encará-lo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Suga se aproximou de Jimin o empurrando pelo pescoço até a parede.

Jimin gemeu com dor pelo impacto, se assustando um pouco. Ele foi afastar Suga com as mãos, mas Suga pegou suas duas mãos e as entrelaçou em cima da cabeça do menor.

\- Ele te fode melhor que eu? - Suga perguntou parecendo sem nenhum controle.

\- Do que você está falando? - Jimin perguntou confuso.

Suga puxou os cabelos de Jimin para trás para ter acesso ao seu pescoço. Ele sentiu o cheiro de morango familiar quase caindo de joelhos com as lembranças que aquilo trazia em sua mente, mas se recompôs. Ele chupou o pescoço de Jimin, o deixando todo vermelho por causa da barba por fazer e com um roxo definitivamente em evidência. Jimin gemeu no ouvido do mais velho, apertando a mão de Suga que seguravam as suas acima da cabeça.

\- Ele beija melhor? - Suga perguntou puxando os lábios de Jimin, gemendo no processo.

Suga puxou a camisa de Jimin num movimento rápido, arrebentando todos os botões, que caíram no chão fazendo barulho.

\- Hyung o que está fazendo? - Jimin perguntou entre gemidos, ainda assustado, mas com muito tesão.

Suga arranhou o peito de Jimin com as unhas curtas, deixando marcas vermelhas assustadoras.

Jimin gritou encostando ainda mais o corpo na parede, sentindo uma pequena ereção incômoda pela calça apertada.

Suga apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jimin e desceu a mão pra dentro da sua calça, alisando a glande do menor em movimentos circulares.

\- Suga Oppa, o que está fazendo? - Jimin perguntou manhoso enquanto revirava os olhos.

Suga o pressionou ainda mais na parede e começou a masturbá-lo, apertando sua mão de forma dolorosa ao redor do pau semi ereto de Jimin.

Jimin sentiu seu pau ficando duro envolta das mãos em movimento de Suga.

Suga não tinha o lubrificado e sua mão áspera deixava uma ardência com o atrito repetitivo.

\- Você fode ele na cama também? - Suga perguntou no ouvido de Jimin.- Antes de você gozar nele, seu pau fica tão duro e excitado como está agora nas minhas mãos?

Jimin gemeu sentindo as pernas tremerem.

Ele nunca tinha sentido tanto tesão em toda sua vida.

Suga o pressionou mais forte arrancando gemidos sôfregos do menor.

\- Você treme desse jeito nas mãos dele Jimin? - Suga perguntou com a voz falhada.

Jimin gozou por toda a mão de Suga, pela calça e um pouco no estômago.

Suga afastou sua mão de dentro da calça e a limpou na camisa rasgada de Jimin chupando o dedo do meio, ainda com porra, olhando nos olhos de Jimin, para em seguidagemer com o prazer de sentir aquele gosto de volta na sua língua.

\- Espero que se divirta essa noite. - Suga falou, batendo a porta ao sair do quarto.

Sem o apoio de Suga, Jimin não aguentou o peso do próprio corpo e caiu no chão, o peito subindo e descendo, dor e prazer se misturando de forma confusa.

A porta abriu mais uma vez e Jimin olhou com esperança de que fosse Suga de novo, mas era V.

\- Deus! O que houve com você ? - V perguntou analisando Jimin que se levantava aos poucos na sua frente, gemendo com os movimentos.

Jimin estava com os cabelos úmidos quase cobrindo os olhos, suor descendo pelo pescoço até o peito, o peitoral exposto marcado com arranhões vermelhos, a camisa rasgada, a calça molhada e algumas gotas de gozo no estômago, a boca inchada entreaberta na tentativa de sugar mais ar pra dentro do corpo e os olhos vidrados.

\- Puta que pariu. - V falou depois de analisar o menor.

Ele colocou uma das mãos cobrindo os olhos enquanto a outra apertava seu pau duro.

\- Porra Jimin sai da minha frente antes que eu te ataque, devia ser proibido alguém tão sexy no mundo. - V falou de forma sofrida, arrancando risadas de Jimin.

\- Não sei se aguentaria outro ataque. - Jimin falou tirando os restos de sua camisa e a calça, ficando só com a Boxer encharcada de porra.

\- Suga? - V perguntou lambendo os lábios ao voltar olhar para o menor.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça pegando uma toalha para tomar outro banho.

\- Você comprou as camisinhas que eu pedi? - V perguntou.

\- Em cima da cômoda. - Jimin falou sem prestar a atenção distraído com a mensagem que mandava para Taemin avisando do atraso.

V procurou por toda cômoda confuso, até achar a caixa meio amassada e jogada no lixo. Ele pegou do lixo olhando em dúvida para Jimin.

\- Você jogou no lixo?

Jimin negou com a cabeça, rindo daquilo.

\- Então foi um fantasminha? - V perguntou divertido.

\- Não. Mas aposto que foi alguém tão branco quanto. - Jimin respondeu entrando no banheiro com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Assim que Jimin ligou o chuveiro, ele sentiu as pontadas de dor pela água quente em contato com os arranhões, ele diminuiu a temperatura, mas ainda assim sentia dor. Seu pau estava definitivamente todo assado e dolorido por Suga não ter usado nenhum tipo de lubrificação.

Ele sabia que Suga tinha feito de propósito o demarcando, impossibilitando o menor de qualquer atividade sexual por alguns dias. Ele sorriu com o pensamento, ele não transava desde aquela noite maldita no apartamento deles e Jimin não se masturbou nesse meio tempo também, porque não conseguia fazer isso sem pensar em Suga e não queria pensar nele.

Jimin resmungou com a dor ao passar sabonete no seu pau. Ele ia ter que evitar cuecas e calças apertadas por uns dias. Ele começou a ficar excitado pelo pensamento de Suga dominante daquela forma, a voz grave e baixa ainda vibrando em seu ouvido. Ele pensou se algum dia teria aquele tipo de sentimento na sua vida sem ser com Suga, ele sabia que não e nem queria de qualquer forma. Tudo que ele queria era Suga de volta.

Suga entrou no seu próprio quarto feito furacão, mais transtornado do que quando saiu dali. Ele entrou no chuveiro com a água gelada trincando ao entrar em contato com seu corpo quase febril e nem assim a ereção ia embora.

Suga se masturbou ainda com o cheiro de morango impregnado no corpo. Ele gemeu o nome de Jimin pouco antes de gozar, apoiando as mãos no azulejo enquanto sentia o coração apertado. Ele sentia tanta falta de Jimin, piorou ainda mais depois de tê-lo nas mãos por alguns minutos.


	20. Between Four Walls

Já eram por volta das quatro da manhã quando Jimin chegou em casa da balada, bêbado e ainda sentindo as batidas da música no corpo. Ele e Taemin dançaram tanto que ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria encostar todo o pé no chão por pelo menos dois dias.

Jimin tropeçou na mesinha de centro, xingando aos sussurros com a mão na canela, por causa da pontada de dor.

-Hyung? - Jungkook levantou do sofá, um pouco desnorteado, tentando lembrar o porquê tinha dormido na sala analisando o motivo quase caindo à sua frente.

\- O que faz aqui Kook? - Jimin perguntou com a voz embolada.

\- Esperando você. - Jungkook massageou a nuca antes de levantar.

\- Não consegue dormir? - Jimin perguntou carinhoso como sempre.

Jungkook negou com a cabeça sorrindo tímido. Ele não conseguia dormir sem Jimin, mas ainda ficava mais tranquilo se pelo menos tivesse V e os dois tinha saído sem chamá-lo.

-Vou tomar banho e já vamos para cama ok? - Jimin falou tentando andar e tropeçando mais uma vez.

Jungkook foi até Jimin revirando os olhos para as tentativas em andar do menor e o pegou no colo, ele deu um gritinho, mas logo o agarrou pelo pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Jungkook o levou até o banheiro e tirou suas roupas para que o menor tomasse banho.

-Você é tão lindo Hyung. - Jungkook falou rindo da cara do menor que enrugava a testa confuso, como se não soubesse o quanto era bonito.

Jungkook deu banho em Jimin, o ajudou a escovar os dentes, secar os cabelos. Ele ia vestí-lo com o pijama, mas Jimin pegou um moletom rosa e disse que era o máximo que o corpo aceitaria ser vestido naquele dia, Jungkook achou graça sem saber exatamente porque.

-Hyung quem te arranhou daquele jeito ? - Jungkook perguntou lembrando da marca no peito de Jimin enquanto o ensaboava e o quanto aquilo parecia doer.

Jimin riu em resposta o puxando para mais perto, mas não respondeu.

-E você tem outro roxo no pescoço. - Jungkook falou, agora um pouco enciumado.

Jimin gargalhou se afastando um pouco para olhar o mais novo.

-Para com ciúmes. - Jimin falou tentando fingir estar bravo.

Os dois riram da voz bêbada de Jimin, mas JK foi quem perdeu o sorriso do rosto primeiro.

-Dói? - Jungkook perguntou curioso.

-Um pouco.

-Então porque você aceita que ele faça isso com você? - Jungkook estava com um pouco de medo de ofender seu Hyung, mas odiava ver Jimin todo machucado assim, será que ele estava num relacionamento abusivo com Yoongi Hyung?

-Porque é bom. - Jimin respondeu quase caindo no sono.

\- Não parece bom. - Jungkook resmungou emburrado.

Jimin pegou o punho de Jungkook, o lambeu, beijou, depois chupou o mesmo lugar várias vezes e apontou o lugar para um confuso Jungkook.

-Viu? É assim que faz. - Jimin falou, mostrando o vermelho no seu punho.

\- Não ficou roxo, será que minha pele é resistente? - Jungkook perguntou, olhando o vermelho confuso.

\- Ainda.

-O que?

\- Não ficou roxo ainda. Amanhã provavelmente vai ficar. - Jimin resmungou enfiando sua cabeça nos cabelos de Jungkook para dormir.

\- Não pareceu tão bom.

Jimin bufou. Jungkook estava bem tagarela aquela noite.

Ele se aproximou do Maknae respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço e o chupou, fazendo o mesmo que no punho do garoto, só que agora bem abaixo do lobo da sua orelha.

Jungkook gemeu baixinho, fazendo o Jimin rir ainda o beijando e se afastou.

-Parece bom agora? - Jimin perguntou sorrindo de forma maliciosa ao ver os olhos vidrados e a respiração entrecortada do mais novo.

Jungkook concordou com a cabeça, colocando a mão no local perdido em pensamentos.

-Quem te ensinou essas coisas? - Jungkook perguntou curioso.

Jimin bufou querendo dormir.

-Taehyung. Acho que se eu não tivesse o conhecido talvez seria inocente hoje em dia. Quando cheguei aqui, não sabia nem me masturbar.

Jungkook fechou a cara querendo explodir em ciúmes, sem saber exatamente de quem.

-Ele te ensinou muitas coisas?

-Você não quer realmente saber.

-Quero sim.

-Kook, odeio você com ciúmes pelos cantos e de qualquer forma é passado. Somos bons amigos agora.

Jungkook concordou pensativo.

-Se é passado o que custa me contar ? Só uma história? Hyung?

Jimin bufou batendo em punho na cama.

-Kook eu quero dormir. - ele falou frustrado com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Eu faço chocolate quente se você contar. -Jungkook falou animado.

Jimin olhou para Jungkook com olhinhos brilhantes, quase perdendo todo o sono.

-Com marshmallow? - Perguntou com a voz baixinha.

\- Bem quentinho. - Jungkook complementou.

-Então faz. - Jimin falou fazendo Jungkook sair correndo da cama e se atrapalhando para calçar as pantufas do homem de ferro que Jimin havia dado de natal pra ele.

-Prontinho. - JK falou entregando uma caneca gigante do líquido para ele.

Jimin estava sentando na cama fazendo sons de prazer a cada golada.

-Você colocou canela. - Jimin falou tomando mais um gole com os olhos fechados por puro prazer .

\- Canela em pó ou pedaço? Não consigo me resolver.

\- Hyung.

Jimin respirou fundo olhando desanimado para Jungkook.

-Você tem certeza que não ficar todo emburrado depois? - Jimin perguntou curioso vendo o Maknae concordar veementemente várias vezes.

-Ok então.

Ano de 2013 - Bangtan Residence.

Jimin estava cansado das milhões de reuniões e projetos que HIT preparou para os meninos, antes deles começarem a morar juntos.

Jimin estava na agência já há três anos como trainee e teve sorte de conseguir entrar em um grupo, parecia que ele já estava esperando para sempre e nenhum grupo se formava.

Jimin fazia dança clássica e o grupo que tinha se iniciado era de Hip Hop, foi por isso que ele foi o último a ser selecionado para entrar e quase que não conseguiu, mas Yoongi Hyung pediu para Namjoon falar bem dele para o HIT. Foi bem impressionante quando ele descobriu isso, já que ele era quase um Deus na agência e nunca nem tinha se dirigido uma palavra a Jimin.

Desde o segundo em que Yoongi entrou na agência Jimin não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do garoto branco como neve, o sorriso doce e com os olhos gentis.

Yoongi ficava com os figurões da agência, produzindo sons e tocando instrumentos, mas Jimin o via na sala de dança com Hoseok às vezes e o garoto dançava tão bem.

-Jimin onde vai querer dormir? - Taehyung perguntou olhando para o cômodo cheio de beliches.

A empresa em que eles estavam não tinha muita grana e eles concordaram quando HIT falou que a única maneira de ter dinheiro para as promoções era economizando e a moradia deles estava incluída nessa economia. Todos concordaram.

-É realmente pequeno. - Jimin falou rindo junto com Tae.

\- Os Hyungs já escolheram? - Jimin perguntou.

Taehyung mostrou as camas escolhidas e ele decidiu que ficaria na beliche em baixo do Yoongi Hyung.

-Você não tá apaixonadinho né ? - Taehyung perguntou apontando para a cama de Yoongi.

Jimin negou com a cabeça ficando vermelho.

-Eu gosto de meninas. - Jimin falou, pouco convincente.

-Claro que gosta. - Taehyung respondeu escolhendo a cama retrátil do meio.

\- Gosto sim, tenho uma namorada na escola. - Jimin falou e era verdade, eles já tinham até se beijado.

\- Então porque ainda é virgem? - Taehyung perguntou confuso.

Jimin ficou vermelho quase roxo e estava prestes a xingar o maior, mas só virou e começou a arrumar sua cama.

Namjoon entrou junto com um garoto tímido quase grudado nas costas dele.

-Meninos esse é o Jungkook, ele está no nosso grupo.

\- É Jeongguk. - JK falou sorrindo timidamente.

-Desculpa, prometo não errar mais. - Namjoon falou batendo com a mãos na cabeça.

JK deu risadinhas de criança fazendo todos se apaixonarem por ele imediatamente.

-Você viram Yoongi Hyung? - Namjoon perguntou.

\- Está com Hoseok. - Taehyung respondeu sorrindo quadrado como um bom menino obediente passando informações.

-Já sabem para onde vão no feriado? - Namjoon perguntou ainda olhando desconfiado para Taehyung.

\- Eu não vou viajar. -Jimin respondeu, assim que todos falaram que iriam para casa ou coisa assim.

Mais a noite Jimin estava preparando um lámen no microondas quando ouviu a porta do apartamento abrir. Ele olhou assustado, já que sabia que ficaria sozinho no natal, pois seus pais tinha decidido viajar para longe e ele não conseguiria voltar a tempo para os ensaios de grupo que começaria em dois dias.

-Quem está aí? - Jimin perguntou levantando a colher de pau nas mãos para se defender de um possível invasor.

\- Sou eu. - Tae respondeu mal humorado, mas riu assim que deu de cara com Jimin segurando uma colher de pau de um jeito ameaçador.

\- Achei que ia ver sua família. - Jimin abaixou a colher, descartando uma possível ameaça.

\- Eu menti. - Tae chacoalhou a neve do casaco de inverno, pendurando atrás da porta.

\- Mentiu? - Jimin perguntou confuso.

\- Ia sair com um cara, mas ele me deixou esperando no ponto de ônibus por uma hora.

-Um cara? - Jimin perguntou tímido.

Tae riu da cara do menor enquanto roubava o lámen do microondas.

-Por isso eu menti. - Tae disse.

Jimin pegou outro lámen para fazer para ele, ainda pensativo.

-Como você sabe? - Jimin perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Sabe o que ?

\- Que você gosta de meninos ou meninas.

Tae deu de ombros ligando a TV.

\- Experimentando. - Respondeu por fim.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça sentando ao lado dele para assistirem desenho.

-Você já experimentou? - Tae perguntou depois de um tempo.

Jimin negou com a cabeça, ficando vermelho.

-Você é fofo. - Tae falou bagunçando os cabelos do menor.

Jimin, afastou as mãos do garoto do seu cabelo, sorrindo um pouco desanimado.

Tae olhou para Jimin pensando se falava ou não algo.

-Quando você está com a sua namorada , você gosta? - Tae perguntou tentando animá-lo.

\- Gosta do que? - Jimin perguntou confuso.

\- Sei lá, quando ela te beija ou quando vocês transam.

Jimin ficou vermelho, abrindo os olhos em pavor.

Tae caiu na gargalhada, tentando equilibrar seu prato com o resto de lámen, enquanto quase perdia o ar.

-Jimin, vocês nunca transaram? - Tae perguntou, tentando não rir de novo porque o menor tinha ficado aparentemente magoado.

Jimin negou com a cabeça, com um olhar inocente que deixou Tae maluco, talvez o natal dele não estivesse de todo perdido afinal.

-Vocês não fizeram nada? - Tae perguntou curioso.

\- Eu a beijei e depois a pedi em namoro. - Jimin falou orgulhoso por ter sido um cavalheiro, como seu pai havia ensinado que tinha que ser.

\- Ok. E como você a beijou? - Tae perguntou, partindo uma barra de chocolate que tinha comprado e dividindo com Jimin.

Jimin sorriu e agradeceu pegando o chocolate da mão de Tae.

-Na boca ué. - Jimin falou com a boca cheia de chocolate.

Tae sorriu admirado, aquele menino era muito fofo.

\- Me mostra? - Tae perguntou com um olhar sereno, a voz grave, num tom abaixo do normal.

Jimin abaixou a cabeça brincando com a barra da camiseta velha que usava como pijama.

-Como ? Na minha mão? - Jimin perguntou.

\- Pode ser na minha boca. - Tae falou, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

\- Para ow. - Jimin bateu em Tae, colocando uma mão na boca, dando solucinhos junto com a risada.

Tae riu da timidez do menor o achando ainda mais lindo, mas voltou a assistir desenho comendo o chocolate e tentando esquecer o assunto.

Jimin entrou na visão do maior e deu um selinho demorado na boca de Tae, que parou com o choque dos lábios quentes do menor o tocando de forma inocente.

-Foi assim que você a beijou? - Tae perguntou com a voz rouca.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça.

\- Agora que temos um tempo de namoro nós nos beijamos de formas diferentes, mas só quando ela deixa. - Jimin falou ainda tímido.

Tae se aproximou colocando o menor em seu colo e beijou seus lábios, pedindo passagem para sua língua, variando entre mordidas e beijos. O garoto começou parecendo inexperiente, mas logo pegou o jeito e começou a beijá-lo de um jeito intenso e quente.

-Você a beija assim? - Tae perguntou vendo Jimin negar com a cabeça, ainda confuso.

Tae sentiu muito tesão com toda aquela inocência, mas prometeu que não se envolveria com ninguém muito presente no seu cotidiano e foi por isso que ele colocou o menino sentado de volta no lugar.

Mais tarde os dois estavam deitados agarradinhos, por causa do frio e do mal funcionamento do aquecedor velho. Jimin não conseguia tirar aquele beijo da cabeça.

-Tae. - Jimin chamou.

-Fala. - Tae estava tentando dormir, mas abraçar Jimin, que tinha o corpo mais perfeito que ele já viu na vida, não foi uma boa estratégia.

\- Você poderia me ensinar? - Jimin pediu, aproveitando a coragem devido a pouca luz.

Tae sentou na cama olhando desconfiado para Jimin.

-O que você quer aprender? - Tae perguntou excitado com a ideia.

-O que você quiser ensinar. - Jimin deu de ombros.

Tae pensou um pouco. Levantou acendendo a luz da copa e voltando para poder ver Jimin melhor.

-E você promete não se apaixonar, não contar para ninguém, nem ficar grudado em mim? - Tae perguntou pensando se estava agindo por puro tesão ou só irresponsabilidade mesmo.

Jimin concordou tímido.

-Ok. - Tae falou se aproximando. - Mas você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu mandar. - Tae falou recebendo outro aceno positivo de Jimin.

Ele beijou o menor no pescoço enquanto alisava suas coxas musculosas.

-Você já se masturbou? - Tae perguntou, vendo Jimin negar tímido com a cabeça.

Tae mordeu os lábios tentando evitar gemer.

-Vou te mostrar como é. Ok?

Jimin concordou.

Tae tirou toda a roupa do menor e viu seu pau todo lubrificado com pré-gozo só por causa dos beijos. Ele começou a masturbá-lo colocando a mão de Jimin por baixo da sua, para ensiná-lo como se movimentar. Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto era uma bagunça de gemidos.

-Shhh… você só vai gemer quando eu falar que pode. Ok? - Tae falou colocando uma mão na boca de Jimin enquanto parava com os movimentos das mãos.

Jimin olhou entristecido por Tae ter parado.

-Vai me obedecer? - Tae perguntou.

Jimin concordou.

-Então fala. - Tae ordenou.

-Vou. - Jimin falou com a voz rouca.

\- Você tá muito excitado. - Tae falou admirando a bagunça em que Jimin se encontrava.

\- Vou fazer uma coisa com você, mas você não vai gemer, se eu ouvir um som saindo da sua boca eu paro. Entende?

\- Sim. - Jimin falou e já mordeu os lábios com medo de desobedecer Tae sem querer.

Tae riu com a boca próxima do pau de Jimin, o fazendo revirar os olhos com a mão na boca pela sensação que o hálito quente de Tae causou.

Tae chupou Jimin massageando suas bolas e Jimin achou que ia morrer só porque não podia emitir sons.

Tae parou puxando a cabeça do menor para frente.

-Você não está vendo como faz, como vai fazer em mim depois? - Tae perguntou de forma pervertida.

-Desculpa. - Jimin falou passando a olhar Tae chupando seu pau.

Jimin não demorou muito para gozar na boca de Tae que engoliu tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

Tae levantou e enfiou a língua na boca de Jimin que parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas respondeu ao beijo mesmo assim

-Você goza muito rápido. - Tae falou balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

\- Dá pra segurar? - Jimin perguntou curioso.

\- Depois de falo como, agora faz comigo do mesmo jeito que fiz com você.

Jimin foi tímido e sem forças para a posição anterior de Tae que abaixou a Boxer mostrando o maior pau que Jimin já viu na vida, não que ele tinha visto muitos.

-É muito grande. - Jimin falou com a boca em "O" e os olhos saltados.

Tae sorriu amorosamente, acariciando os cabelos do menor.

-Acredite você vai adorar isso no final.

Jimin colocou sua mão pequena na base do pau de Tae enquanto usava a outra para se apoiar na cama. Lambeu a glande de Tae, a chupando da mesma forma que Tae tinha acabado de fazer e então começou a chupá-lo ainda um pouco tímido.

-Jimin abre mais a boca. - Jimin abriu e Tae passou a movimentar a cabeça dele da forma que tinha que ser. Jimin aprendeu rápido, já começando a fazer do jeito que o maior mostrou.

A boca de Jimin era tão quente e macia, Tae amou ser quem batizaria aquela boca gostosa.

Tae estava muito excitado e o menor já devia estar morrendo de dor na mandíbula pelos movimentos repetitivos. Ele puxou Jimin o deitando na cama, espalhando beijos por todo o corpo do garoto, perdendo um tempo maior nos seus mamilos extremamente sensíveis.

-Você não gostou? - Jimin perguntou preocupado.

Tae olhou os olhos brilhantes e assustados de Jimin, a boca com marcas de corte por ter se impedido de gemer o tempo todo, as bochechas rosadas.

-Eu quero mais do que isso. - Tae falou rouco de tesão.

-O que você quer? - Jimin se sentiu um pouco nervoso.

\- Quero tirar sua virgindade e eu quero ouvir você gemendo meu nome enquanto faço isso. - Tae falou alisando as pernas do menor.

Jimin tremeu um pouco, ele parecia tão assustado.

-Posso? - Tae perguntou, prometendo a si mesmo não insistir.

Jimin concordou com a cabeça, mas viu que Tae não se mexeu.

-Pode. - Jimin falou fazendo Tae sorrir.

\- Fica em pé. - Jimin levantou tímido com o corpo desprotegido.

\- Se apoia na janela.

\- Alguém pode ver.

-Jimin, você prometeu fazer tudo que eu mandasse.

Jimin pareceu pensar por um tempo, mas se virou se apoiando na janela.

-Abre as pernas.

Jimin não se moveu

-Jimin, as pernas.

\- Tae talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

Jimin ia se virar, mas Tae abriu suas pernas e começou a chupar a sua entrada.

Jimin soltou um gemido alto mordendo os lábios logo em seguida.

Tae lubrificou com saliva a entrada de Jimin, a sentindo pulsar na sua língua.

-Meu Deus Jimin, você tá muito excitado. - Tae falou se levantando.

Ele pegou o lubrificante na sua mochila e ajoelhou novamente, passou em um dedo o gel e entrou devagar no menor.

Tae sentiu uma pressão enorme no seu único dedo, sentindo abrir prega por prega de forma torturante. Tae gemia a cada investida.

-Tae, dói muito. - Jimin falou chorando com as mãos apertando o parapeito da janela.

\- Eu sei, vai passar. - Tae não estava muito paciente para acalmar o menor, mas ia dar muito prazer pra compensar a pressa.

Tae enfiou dois dedos nele, deixando o menor se acostumar, então começou os movimentos fortes, ajoelhado atrás do menor que gemia baixinho.

Tae acertou a próstata de Jimin que gritou, provavelmente acordando o prédio inteiro.

-Mais. Por favor Tae, mais. -Jimin começou a rebolar nos dedos de Tae quando ele diminuiu a velocidade, o garoto implorava por mais, num tom desesperado.

Tae puxou o menor para deitar na cama e colocou um travesseiro embaixo de Jimin para deixar sua bunda empinada e Que bunda! pensou Tae.

Ele apertou sua glande na entrada de Jimin e foi enfiando em intervalos curtos. Toda vez que o menor parava de gritar, ele enfiava mais um pouco.

-Tae.

-Você pediu mais, estou te dando mais. - Tae colocou quase tudo e começou a fodê-lo com força.

Jimin estava quietinho, mas começou a gemer assim que a dor diminuiu e o prazer o atingiu em cheio.

-Você é muito gostoso. - Tae falou levantando o garoto e o virou, ficando de frente um para o outro.

-Fica assim. - Tae pediu enquanto entrava no garoto, mas diminuiu as estocadas para masturbar Jimin com a mesma velocidade.

Jimin virou outra bagunça de gemidos enquanto gozava por todo seu abdômen. Tae não aguentou com a cena e tirou o seu pau para gozar em cima de Jimin também, acertando o rosto do menor sem querer.

De volta para o ano de 2017.

Jimin olhou tímido para Jungkook tomando o último gole de chocolate já não tão quente.

Jungkook parecia em alguma espécie de transe, mas antes que Jimin pudesse falar algo ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. - Jimin falou suspirando desanimado.

Ele pensou em ir falar com Jungkook, mas ele conhecia o Maknae e isso não ia funcionar agora, então ele levantou, escovou os dentes e voltou para cama para dormir.

Jungkook bateu na porta de RM duas vezes e entrou.

RM acendeu a luz do abajur no criado mudo, um pouco confuso.

-JK? Por que não está na cama? - RM perguntou analisando o mais novo que não parava de chorar.

-Posso dormir aqui com você? - Jungkook perguntou fazendo um bico fofo, nada próprio da sua idade.

RM concordou com a cabeça abrindo espaço na cama para o Maknae deitar. Ele não era muito de fazer isso e não tinha muita intimidade com os meninos, principalmente os mais novos, mas vez ou outra alguém ia lá pedir carinho e ele só dava.

Jungkook dormiu tomando quase todo o espaço da cama, mas não abraçou ou encostou mais do que o necessário em RM, provando que também não estava muito confortável. RM acariciou os cabelos do Maknae até ele cair relaxado em um sono profundo e se virou de barriga para cima, sentando com as costas na cabeceira para ler um pouco, já que tinha perdido o sono.

RM pegou os óculos de descanso, acendeu o outro abajur e mergulhou na leitura.

Jin entrou no quarto, vestido com algum terno caro e estilizado para parecer simples.

\- Como estou? - Perguntou baixinho notando o Jungkook agora agarrado nas pernas de RM, com a cabeça em seu colo.

RM apoiou o livro na cabeça do Maknae, aproveitando para descansar o braço, com a outra mão desenhava figuras geométricas aleatórias no braço do garoto como demonstração de carinho.

-Onde vai? - RM perguntou, olhando por cima dos óculos para o garoto à sua frente.

\- Para igreja, minha mãe vai me apresentar a uma filha da amiga dela. - Jin respondeu animado enquanto tentava, sem sorte, dar um nó na gravata.

\- Uma garota? - RM perguntou fechando o livro e o colocando no criado mudo, junto com os óculos.

\- Qual o problema? - ele sussurrou de volta, olhando para RM através do espelho.

\- Só acho estranho, você sair lá do andar que divide com o Yoongi, para vir até aqui, só para falar isso. - RM falou deitando a cabeça de Jungkook no travesseiro com cuidado para se aproximar de Jin.

Jin olhou assustado com a aproximação, os lábios rosados prensaram um no outro, denunciando seu nervosismo.

RM andava com passos lentos e suaves, parecendo um leopardo prestes a dar o bote, mas tudo que fez foi segurar nas mãos de Jin as colocando de lado para fazer um nó decente na gravata do mais velho.

-Você conhece a garota? - RM perguntou com a voz suave e sedutora.

Jin negou com a cabeça tentando manter a respiração regulada.

-E você já discutiu o dote com o pai dela?

Jin bateu nas mãos de RM o olhando revoltado.

\- Para de ser ridículo. - ele falou alto.

Os dois olharam alarmados para a cama, vendo Jungkook se remexer, mas não acordou. Os dois respiraram fundo com alívio.

RM foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes.

\- Eu conversei com ela pelo Skype e mandamos mensagens um para o outro.

RM pulou na pia com o susto, jogando a escova de dente dentro da pia, e deu um olhar fulminante para Jin através do espelho.

\- Então você a conhece. - RM afirmou enquanto enxaguava a boca.

\- Não tão bem ou pessoalmente, mas ela parece ser uma pessoa boa. Fora que minha mãe conhece e ela sabe dos meus gostos.

RM virou puxando o garoto para o balcão da pia. Ele prensou Jin no balcão o olhando através do espelho e se apertou atrás do menor, encaixando sua ereção matutina bem no meio da bunda empinada e revestida com tecido italiano de Jin.

\- A sua mãe sabe que esporadicamente você gosta de ter um pau entrando na sua bunda? - RM perguntou apertando o volume, aumentando gradativamente, na calça de Jin.

\- A sua mãe sabe que durante as tours, quando o efeito dela sobre você é menor, você costuma rebolar gostoso enquanto geme meu nome e pede para ir mais fundo? - RM beijou suavemente o pescoço de Jin.

Jin empurrou RM se livrando do aperto, os olhos avermelhados e a boca tremendo. Jin passou as mãos pelo cabelo ainda tentando recuperar a respiração.

-Não. Minha mãe não sabe!

RM viu uma lágrima descendo pelos olhos do mais velho.

\- A minha mãe não sabe que eu sou uma vergonha para ela.

\- Vergonha? - RM negou com a cabeça se aproximando do conturbado garoto. - Você não é motivo de vergonha, você é lindo, talentoso, tem uma voz maravilhosa e a bunda mais dura de toda Seoul. - RM falou fazendo Jin rir entre as lágrimas.

\- Para de tentar ser quem você não é, Jin. - RM puxou Jin para um abraço. - E a troco de quê? Amanhã seus pais vão partir e você vai ficar vivendo a vida que eles escolheram para você. E o que você vai fazer quando não tiver mais ninguém para quem exibir a persona que você criou para agradá-los?

\- Você não entende. - Jin falou tentando se afastar do braços de RM, mas ele o puxava de volta.

\- Então me faça entender. - RM pediu carinhosamente.

Os dois se encaram por alguns minutos sem dizer absolutamente nada, mas Jin se soltou eventualmente e saiu do banheiro, deixando RM perdido em pensamentos.

RM estava estava sentando no estúdio compondo, quando ouviu a porta abrir.

Ele perdeu a concentração, se estressando com a intromissão, pensando sinceramente em colocar uma porta trancada com senha, igual a do Yoongi.

Mas os sentimentos se transformaram em apreensão quando ele viu que era o Jin, ainda vestido com o terno, só que agora com a gravata frouxa no pescoço. RM lembrou de parar de babar na beleza do mais velho.

Jin, na opinião de RM, era o cara mais bonito que ele já conheceu e olha que ele conhecia muitos caras bonitos.

-Como foi a igreja. - RM perguntou, voltando para a posição anterior enquanto fingia voltar a escrever.

\- Foi uma merda.

\- Não sei se é adequado esse tipo de linguajar para se referir ao templo do senhor. - RM virou a cadeira levantando uma sobrancelha.

Jin ignorou o deboche se aproximando.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou ficando ao lado de RM.

\- Escrevendo. - RM abaixou o tom de voz, criando um clima mais íntimo pela aproximação de Jin.

\- Sobre? - Jin quase gaguejou a pergunta.

RM levantou, apoiando Jin na mesa e o segurando pela cintura.

\- Sobre a opressão na padronização matrimonial majoritária imposta pela sociedade. - RM se aproximou beijando a bochecha de Jin.

Jin sentiu o corpo responder de forma involuntária.

-Você é tão sensível. - RM sussurrou no ouvido de Jin enquanto apertava suas coxas.

\- Joonnie para, por favor. - Jin pediu, quase gemendo.

\- Por que veio aqui? - RM perguntou se afastando um pouco enquanto desmanchava, sem pressa, o nó da gravata de Jin.

\- Pedir desculpa, por hoje de manhã. - Jin respondeu olhando RM retirar o cinto da sua calça social.

\- Só isso? - RM perguntou desabotoando a calça de Jin, descendo ela é a cueca até metade da perna.

\- Para, por favor!

RM afastou as coisas de trás de Jin e o sentou na mesa do estúdio.

-Eu adoro ver você implorando para parar, mas não mexe um dedo para que isso realmente aconteça. - RM tirou os sapatos de Jin, terminando de tirar sua calça e a cueca.

RM o beijou entrando no meio de suas pernas. Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo ao sentir suas bocas quentes em contato.

\- Não podemos fazer isso. - Jin falou entre o beijo.

\- Muito mais divertido quando é assim, não concorda? - RM puxou Jin para a ponta da mesa e tirou o moletom que vestia.

\- O que está fazendo? - Jin perguntou alarmado.

RM levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo debochado enquanto pegava o lubrificante na gaveta do meio da mesa.

-Por que você tem lubrificante aqui? - Jin perguntou enciumado.

-Porque eu fodo o tempo todo dentro do estúdio.

Jin o olhou abismado, principalmente porque nunca fizeram nada ali, ele ia descer , mas RM o prendeu a tempo, segurando com força suas mãos.

-Me deixa descer. - Jim pediu nervoso enquanto tentava se soltar de RM.

-Para com isso! Jin. - Ele tentava conter Jin, mas o garoto não parava de se mexer.

-Para porra! - RM gritou fazendo Jin congelar.

-Achei que não fosse parar nunca. - RM falou sorrindo enquanto tirava a camiseta e a jogava no chão junto com o resto das roupas.

\- Eu trouxe o lubrificante agora de manhã quando vinha para o estúdio, porque sabia que quando você voltasse da igreja ia vir correndo pedir para ser fodido até beirar a inconsciência. - RM falou, alisando a camisa social de seda do menor.

Jin se acalmou, agora um pouco tímido, mas se recompôs rápido. Ele fez com que ia tirar a camisa, mas RM o impediu.

\- Gosto dela! Coloca as mãos para trás. - RM pediu suavemente enquanto via o mais velho obedecer.

RM sentou na cadeira giratória e se aproximou do meio das pernas de Jin. Ele lambeu a glande de Jin e enfiou seu pau na boca até sentí-lo roçar na garganta. RM se movimentou por um tempo e parou quando sentiu que o mais velho ia gozar.

-Joonie por que você parou? - Jin perguntou alienado, com a voz suave.

-Porque você só vai gozar quando eu falar que pode. - RM falou passando o gel lubrificante no seu pau, dolorido de tão duro.

\- Não por favor, não faz isso. - Jin implorou com a voz tremendo.

\- Fica tranquilo, não vai ser tão ruim assim, ainda mais para você que é tão bom em fazer o que os outros mandam. - RM se posicionou na entrada de Jin.

\- Não me machuca. - Jin pediu comprimindo a boca pelo medo.

\- Eu nunca te machucaria amor. - RM falou, entrando aos poucos em Jin.

Jin reclamou baixinho pela dor enquanto abraçava RM, arranhando suas costas. RM esperou Jin se acostumar com a invasão e começou os movimentos fortes, fazendo um barulho alto e molhado.

-Espera, vai mais devagar! Joonie. - Jin implorava, agora com as unhas fincadas nos ombros de RM.

RM adorava aquilo, às vezes pegava pesado com Jin só para ouvir ele todo manhoso daquele jeito.

Jin gritou tentando se afastar de RM que sorriu por finalmente ter achado o ponto G do garoto.

\- Fica quietinho. - RM falou o puxando para mais perto pelo colarinho da camisa cara de seda, a esgarçando inteira.

Jin gemia com os olhos fechados e o rosto inocente. RM desviou os olhos para o seu pau entrando e saindo de Jin, antes que gozasse só pela expressão do garoto.

-Joonie vai mais devagar, por favor. - Jin pediu se sentindo mole e instável com as ondas de prazer.

\- Caralho Jin, quando você vai se entregar ao que sente? Para de se segurar! - RM aumentou a velocidade se enterrando em Jin, que berrou com o susto e a dor se misturando com o prazer.

Jin estava uma bagunça total e RM não era muito diferente, seus gemidos que antes eram baixos, aumentaram para quase urros e Jin não conseguiu aguentar mais tempo, colocando a mão no seu pau dolorido.

RM afastou a mão do garoto segurando-as na mesa ao lado do corpo enquanto investia ainda mais forte, tirando quase todo seu pau para enfiar tudo de novo.

-Você prometeu não me machucar. - Jin falou com dificuldade.

RM gozou dentro de Jin soltando as mãos do garoto para poder se apoiar melhor.

-E eu tenho certeza que não machuquei. - RM olhou sério para Jin.

Jin resmungou algo que RM não entendeu, nem fez questão.

Ele sentou na cadeira, mais por precisar cair em algum canto do que por lembrar que ela estava ali. Trouxe um Jin mole e reclamão para mais perto e começou a chupar seu pau grosso e dolorido.

Jin gemeu indo com o corpo para trás, quase deitando na mesa.

RM ia com a língua para fora até a base do pau de Jin, apertando sua boca e tirando o ar da bochecha para fazer mais pressão.

-Joonie. - Jin gemeu em êxtase.

Ele sentiu Jin começar a gozar na sua boca, então se afastou vendo toda porra se espalhar na camisa de seda do mais velho.

-Que porra Namjoon. - Jin falou assim que conseguiu.

RM riu desabotoando a camisa do mais velho e jogando no chão.

RM trouxe Jin para seu colo.

-Você sabia que isso ia manchar a blusa que minha mãe me deu de aniversário de batismo. - Jin resmungou se aconchegando no colo de RM.

\- Sabia ? - RM perguntou acariciando amorosamente as costas de Jin.

Jin bufou parecendo mais manhoso do que bravo.

-Aletheia. - RM sussurrou.

-O que?

-Antigamente os filósofos chamavam o fenômeno de Aletheia, toda vez que descobriam a verdade sobre algo.

RM puxou Jin para se encararem.

-Isso que acabou de acontecer, o seu rosto, você gemendo meu nome enquanto gozava. Essa é a sua Aletheia Jin, é a sua verdade como ela é.

-Jimin encheu os olhos de lágrimas voltando a abraçar RM.

-Você acha que minha me amaria se eu mostrasse a minha verdade para ela? - Jin perguntou fungando no pescoço de RM.

-Ela já te ama, amor. - RM suspirou o abraçando mais forte. - Não se perde o amor quando se adquire informações novas sobre ele. Pode ser que ele mude de forma, mas não extingue se for honesto, é por isso que é chamado de incondicional. Não importa o quanto ele mude de forma, seja em tamanho ou quantidade, o nome sempre será o mesmo.

Jin se afastou enxugando as lágrimas.

-Amor. - ele falou olhando com os olhos apaixonados para RM.

RM sorriu para Jin, acariciando seu rosto.

-Amor. - ele concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo com suas enormes covinhas e os olhos quase fechando em formato de lua.

Jin voltou a abraçá-lo, agora quase o sufocando de tanto apertar fazendo RM rir entre os cabelos com cheiro de baunilha de Jin.


End file.
